Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne
by gildedbutterfly16
Summary: Darcie Rosewood is the lucky woman who Bruce Wayne proposed to. She thinks she's prepared for living with a former bachelor with a life in the fast lane- but there's more to it than she truly knows. Taken place during "The Dark Knight" storyline, Darcie will have the engagement of her life. * I DISCLAIM THE DARK KNIGHT CHARACTERS, ect.* Bruce Wayne/OC.
1. The Engagement of Gotham Century

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**One **~ The Engagement of Gotham Century

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY PLAYBOY - ENGAGED?**

Either hell froze over or Gotham's own Bruce Wayne is really engaged.

Shockingly, hell is still the same. 

It is indeed true that Bruce Wayne, who is famous for his party boy antics and womanizing behavior is settling down. The blushing bride is Darcie Rosewood, a thirty year old television executive for GCN and also the cousin of District Attorney Harvey Dent ( their mothers are sisters ). Wayne and Rosewood met through mutual friend Rachel Dawes and the two dated for five months in secrecy.

This past Friday, Wayne and Rosewood were seen at Gotham's new restaurant, Two Rivers, and while seated in the private rooms, a waiter saw Wayne get one one knee and propose to Rosewood. The waiter claims he saw tears coming out of her eyes and that she happily agreed yes.

No wedding date is set and Harvey released a statement through his publicist yesterday stating " I'm so thrilled for Darcie and I wish her and Bruce a life of love, health, and happiness".

Congrats Bruce and Darcie - here's hoping for a lifetime marriage and not 72 days (unlike someone we all know).

/

Darcie Rosewood rolled her eyes at the paper and threw it in the trash can next to the bed. Of course knowing Bruce's past dating behavior only the media would challenge Darcie and Bruce's future marriage to that Kardashian chick's. Darcie shook her head in disgust and Bruce poked his head from the bathroom.

" It's just press," he assured her, flashing that boyish yet charming smile," Don't get too upset."

" You're used to it," Darcie reminded him as she stretched up in bed. She yawned and lied back down on the warm king size bed. She and Bruce had spent a lot of times ( and nights ) in this bed and it held a special place in Darcie's heart. She curled up and closed her eyes when she heard," Come on Sleeping Beauty get up!"

She lifted her head up and saw Bruce sitting on the bed with dress pants on, but no shirt. Darcie smirked and responded," What are you gonna do about it?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

" Miss Rosewood is that a challenge?"

" It is what it is Mr. Wayne." Bruce pounced on top of her and began tickling her. Darcie laughed loudly and squirmed as Bruce began tickling her every place he knew she was ticklish which was pretty much everywhere on her body.

" Come on Miss Rosewood, get up!" Bruce exclaimed.

" Bruce stop!"

" Get up!"

" Bruce-."

" Say it!"

" ALRIGHT I'M GETTING UP FOR CHRISTSAKE!" Darcie yelled in defeat. Bruce stopped and Darcie leaned up, shaking her head.

" You son of a bitch," she muttered smirking.

" Hey, I'm your son of a bitch now,'' Bruce replied pecking her lips. " Now get up."

Darcie rolled her eyes and finally got up. She then turned to Bruce and asked," Where were you last night? You were out pretty late." Bruce turned to her and said," Wayne Enterprises was having some computer troubles and I was needed to help give out some information to the electric people."

" So in other words, the new Playmate of the Year was in town?" Darcie asked jokingly. Bruce turned to her and she held up the paper regarding their engagement. Bruce took the paper and said," I have the Playmate of the Century standing in front of me. I'm all set."

_At this point, the press could kiss our ass,_ Darcie thought to herself.

/

Darcie had a hard time getting into the GCN studio due to a swarm of sleazy and loud paparazzis and newscasters. They had questions flying everywhere.

" DARCIE IS IT TRUE YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

" DARCIE ARE YOU WEARING A VERA WANG DRESS?"

" DARCIE WHEN'S THE DATE?"

Darcie rolled her eyes, which thankfully was covered by sunglasses, and a security guard led her in the studio. The sleazy reporters and paparazzis were not welcomed.

" Morning everyone!" Darcie called out when she reached her office area. Everyone yelled back " Good morning!" and Darcie entered her office to see Mike Engle, the GCN reporter, sitting in her leather chair with champagne in his hand.

" Surprise! Congrats!" he greeted smirking. He put the bottle down and Darcie chuckled.

" Thank you Mike," Darcie thanked as she hung up her coat and purse. " Now all I need is a pitcher filled with that and I'm set for the day." Mike laughed and said," Hey, try to keep the Wayne man stable for Gotham City."

Darcie put her thumb up and Mike left the office. As Darcie began opening files, the phone rang and Darcie picked it up.

" Darcie Rosewood."

" Way to sound pleased Mrs. Wayne." Darcie smiled and put her pen down.

" Harvey, need I remind you of your cheesy statement released in this morning's paper?" This was the thing about Darcie and Harvey - they got along very well, but challenged each other from time to time.

Harvey laughed and Darcie asked," What's going on?"

" Not much, just putting some ice on my hand," Harvey responded. Darcie, taken back, asked," Should I be concerned?"

" I punched one of Maroni's men today in court." Darcie sighed and leaned back in her chair.

" Are you calling me from court jail Harvey? Do I have to bail you out yet again like I did after Senior Prom?"

There was a silence.

" I'm not in court jail, but Maroni's little friend is. He pulled a gun out on me and I punched him across the face and grabbed the gun."

Darcie nodded and smiled to herself.

" And one more thing," Harvey added," Senior Year Prom is still a secret between us."

" I know, I know. Listen I have to go but I'll talk to you later. Take care of that hand."

" Thanks, but I quickly need you to do something for me."

" And that is?"

" I know you and Rachel are going to lunch today. Ask her how she...you know...about me?" Darcie leaned her head back and bit her soft lips to prevent herself from frustration. Harvey had been dating Rachel Dawes, Bruce's childhood friend, and was insecure about dating her even though he was always smooth girls.

" Harvey, we're not in middle school anymore," Darcie responded sharply.

" Darcie, I'm a big deal now. I have ways of making you regret this." Darcie leaned up in her chair and ran her fingers through her brunette hair. She nodded and sighed," Fine you fucking panzy."

" I love you too Darcie."

" Bye Harvey." She hung up and shook her head at the phone. She continued working for some odd hours when her eleven o'clock meeting began.

In the conference room was Mike Engle, her boss and GCN creator Harold Marshal, and a bunch of executives. Everyone had coffees to go around except for Darcie who was more of a tea drinker than a coffee person. As sassy as Darcie was, she had a firey temper you never wanted to mess with her when it was in action. Tea kept her from going insane and cooled her fire.

" So this Batman fellow was in action last night," one of the executives reported looking at the paper. Mike rolled his eyes and responded," We might as well change GCN to BN, Batman Network. All I ever do is report on the prick. People are getting sick of it Marshal." Harold nodded and said," But we have to let Gotham know he's still in action Mike. Sorry."

" Darcie has Harvey told you any news recently?" Harold asked. " We need something from him." Darcie raised an eyebrow and smirked.

" If we're discussing his relationship with Rachel Dawes, my lips are and will remained sealed Harold," Darcie responded.

" No Darcie, we mean with the Maroni Case. Anything on that?"

" Yeah, I can get something."

" Great. Anything else?"

" I'm still thinking we should stop all Batman news," Mike chimed in frustrated. Darcie turned to Mike as did Harold and everyone else. Darcie leaned up in her chair and said," Hey Mike?"

Mike turned to her and Darcie went on," If it weren't for the Batman, your ass would be ripped to shreds in the nighttime." Everyone looked at Darcie and Harold said," Go on Darcie. You have me interested."

" Look, he works with the police so it's not as though he's some criminal," Darcie pointed out," I mean, if he was, would the police really have his back?"

Harold shrugged and said," And that is why I'm glad you're marrying Wayne Darcie. Gotham needs a good minded girl." Darcie gave a nod and said,'' Well thank you Harold but I find Bruce is doing a fine enough job himself."

Mike let out a chuckle and Darcie whipped to him. He stopped and cleared his throat and Darcie smirked in glory. She leaned back in chair and Harold asked," Anymore news?"

" Do we have anymore clues on who the suspect was from the bank shooting yesterday?" an executive asked. Harold shook his head and Mike added," Well actually, one victim at the scene claimed the guy was a clown."

Darcie shivered and everyone looked at her. " Clowns," she said," Ehhk. Hate 'em."

" Well they need to realize Gotham's not a circus," another executive commented. Darcie scoffed and replied," We have a Batman and an evil clown and ninety-nine other problems. If we're not a circus then what are we?"

Everyone was quiet and Darcie said," Excuse me, I have a lunch." She got up and she heard Harold exclaim as she left the meeting," Bruce Wayne is a lucky guy."

**[ Ok, so it wasn't that great of a first chapter, but it sets the story of Darcie and who she is and the whole Dark Knight storyline. Let me know what you think of Darcie and the story and if you want more, let me know! Thanks for reading! ~ Danielle ]**


	2. People in This World

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Two **~ People in This World

**[ READ HERE FIRST - So, I first wanted to start off by saying _The Dark Knight Rises_ was AMAZING! Loved it! And also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter and to send out my thoughts, prayers, condolences, and love to the victims and witnesses and their families in the Aurora shooting. I had found out about it through my best friend as we went into the theatre yesterday afternoon. R.I.P. ]**

* * *

Walking to lunch was not the greatest idea Darcie had come up with since the paparazzi were still following her every movement and screaming out questions she didn't even know answers to.

"WHAT'S THE WEDDING DATE?"

"WHAT DO YOUR PARENTS THINK OF BRUCE?"

"WHERE ARE YOU GETTING MARRIED?"

Finally making it into the cafe, Darcie removed her sunglasses and looked everywhere for Rachel. Rachel was in the back corner of the restaurant going over some documents when Darcie greeted," Well hello Miss Dawes!"

Rachel looked up and smiled. " Well, I see you have company,'' she noted as she tilted her head towards the paparazzi outside of the cafe. Darcie turned to them and looked back at Rachel smiling.

" I like the company, just not them screaming in my ear," Darcie said as she sat down.

" Now's the time to start getting used to it Darc," Rachel said in a sing-song voice. Darcie laughed and shook her head. The two ordered their coffee and food and once the waiter left, Rachel asked," May I ask you something?"

Darcie nodded and Rachel asked," How often does Harvey do this coin act?" Darcie's green eyes beamed and she smiled widely. The coin act Rachel had referred to was what Darcie called " Harvey's secret weapon". The coin was a two-sided coin with both heads on it. It was one his father passed down to Harvey and remained an essential when picking up women.

" It's...a secret between cousins," Darcie explained with an evil smirk. Rachel's jaw dropped and responded," What? Come on Darcie!"

Darcie shrugged and said," It's just a coin Harvey got from his dad. Harvey had it rough in high school with dates and all that so his dad gave it to him and by junior year Harvey Dent went from geek to ladies' man." Rachel nodded and said," Well it worked. We're going out tomorrow night."

Darcie giggled and Rachel asked," How's Bruce handling all this engagement stuff?" Darcie sighed and responded," Calm. Very calm. Even with all the criticism and flack he gets." Darcie looked up at Rachel and said," You know what's funny? When we first met I never pegged him as one to settle down."

Rachel shook her head and said," Neither did I. I guess there's something about you Darcie." Darcie shook her head, wondering what was so special about her?

If anything, Darcie Jane Rosewood was born into a normal middle-class American family and lived an average life. Yeah, her parents separated when she was three, but both Mom and Dad kept it normal for her and her older brother Walter. She went to school and got decent grades, had some friends, went to college, and got a job. She wasn't a child star or a beauty queen or someone spectacular.

Just a plain girl.

Why Bruce Wayne would ever settle down with her was indeed a mystery. He had beautiful women on their hands and knees begging to be the next "Mrs. Bruce Wayne", but over the beautiful he chose the plain girl.

The plain girl he had met five months prior at a party for some charity.

_" Darcie, a word?" Harvey chimed in in the middle of Darcie and some strangers conversation. Darcie smiled at the person she was previously talking to and turned her attention to Harvey._

_" What's wrong?" Darcie asked taking a sip of the glass with red wine in it. Harvey put his hands in his pocket and cleared his throat._

_" Rachel wants to introduce you to someone," Harvey said. Darcie shrugged._

_" Ok," she said," and your point is?"_

_" You know of a Bruce Wayne?"_

_" Yea, Mike reports on him all the time and-." Darcie's eyes went wide and she looked at Harvey. Harvey half-smiled Darcie sighed._

_" Oh Harvey...why?"_

_"Look, Rachel says he's been eyeing you all night and she wanted to introduce you to him."_

_" Rachel knows Bruce Wayne?"_

_" Childhood friends." Darcie smirked and said," You have some competition Harvey."_

_" Not unless you meet him!"_

_" And what fall magically in love and get married?" There was a long pause and Harvey shrugged._

_" You never know Darcie," he said. Darcie scoffed and said," I was being sarcastic Harvey. I'll meet him and nothing more. Got it?"_

_He nodded and Darcie said," Gimme a sec. I need to chug this down." She finished the wine and set it down. Harvey led Darcie through crowds of people dressed in gowns and tuxs like it was the Academy Awards. People were always glammed up for these charity balls. Then again, _**charity ball**.

_Darcie saw Rachel talking to Bruce Wayne, who was dressed incredibly suave in his perfectly tailored suit with his black hair perfectly styled and his smile perfectly charming yet slightly cocky._ _Darcie took a deep breath and Harvey whispered in her ear," Go on now." Darcie walked over, smiling, and said," Rachel hey! I haven't seen you all night."_

_" Oh Darcie! Hey!" Rachel greeted. Darcie saw Bruce's dark eyes looking up and down at Darcie, studying her. Darcie kept her composure and Rachel said," Bruce, this Darcie Rosewood, Harvey's cousin. Darcie, Bruce Wayne."_

Darcie's flashback was cut off when Rachel asked," So I guess Harvey told you about Maroni's little friend?"

" And to think the other cousins would call him a 'whimp'," Darcie said. She added," It's amazing how you can think of someone as something but then turn into someone else completely."

* * *

Back at work, Darcie kept thinking about Bruce Wayne and why he chose her. Why was she the one? She sat in her chair, swaying back and fourth slowly and clicking in her pen in deep thought.

" Darcie!" Mike exclaimed as he poked his head in her office," You have to see this guy!"

The crew and executives at GCN stood in the coffee room watching a man dressed and made up as a clown on the television screen. Darcie watched in awe and in secret fear as this guy went on.

Once the video was over with, Harold turned off the tv and turned to his employees.

" He calls himself The Joker," Harold began. " This guy has big news written all over it."

" Are we referring to his terrible make-up job?" Darcie asked. Some of the executives stifled chuckles and Harold nodded.

" Cute Darcie, but I'm serious," he said. " This guy, this man, this...this..".

" Clown?" Darcie finished.

" Yes, clown is gonna make headlines! We have dirty laundry written all over this guy! Tina find out more about this Joker. He's gonna be good news." Harold left the room and Darcie turned to everyone.

" Just so we're clear, I'm not the only who's afraid of clowns right?" Darcie asked.

" So you mentioned this morning," one of the executives pointed out.

" Jesus, Gotham is really a circus," Mike commented.

* * *

Darcie arrived at the apartment Bruce and she lived in around six-thirty p.m.. Bruce was living in this luxurious apartment since Wayne Manor had been burnt down after a party incident supposedly caused by Bruce.

That didn't stop Darcie from saying "no" to the proposal.

" Ah Miss Rosewood," Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce's long-time friend and family butler, greeted Darcie. Alfred was an elderly man who was wise and clearly looked after Bruce and his well-being since his parents were dead.

" Alfred, it's Darcie remember?" Darcie responded smiling.

" My apologies Darcie," Alfred apologized with a nod. " How was your day?"

" Oh you know how press love stories. How was yours?"

" What do you think?" Darcie chuckled and said," Guess our days never change." As she went into Bruce's bedroom, she stopped as she saw the small table with a young Bruce Wayne and his parents, Thomas and Martha. She smiled and Alfred noted," Every time you walk into the bedroom, you always stop at that particular photo."

Darcie turned to Alfred and said,'' It's my favorite." She looked at the picture and shook her head. " Imagine how proud they would be of him today," Darcie said.

" I knew they'd always be," Alfred said. Darcie smiled at Alfred and said," You did a good job Alfred." Alfred shook his head and responded," I'm not entirely the one Darcie." He walked away and Darcie looked back at the picture. She couldn't imagine losing someone so quickly that one day they're here and the next they're gone.

** Sidenote - I'd just like to add that the flashback of how Bruce and Darcie met will be continued on more! Just some parts will be posted later on :) Thanks for reading!


	3. The Batman

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Three ~ **The Batman

* * *

Bruce Wayne arrived home about an hour later after Darcie. He watched as Darcie broke the news to her mom about the engagement. He smiled along.

" Yes...Mom...Mom no! Mom it just happened on Friday and it's Monday already! In between that short amount of time, how can I pick out a date? Mom! Mo-ok I'm sorry for getting excited. Yes Mom...yes. Mom you know I wouldn't chose the dress without your consent. Yes...yes ok...yes...yes I- Mom! I know you haven't met him and -. No Mom...ok...ok...I love you too. Goodnight."

Darcie leaned back on the bed, grabbed a pillow, smacked it on her face, and muffled a scream.

"I see the press aren't the only ones hounding you," Bruce commented. Darcie took off the pillow and looked at Bruce standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" Darcie asked.

" A minute. Not too long." Darcie chuckled and Bruce plopped on the bed next to Darcie. Darcie rested her head on Bruce's shoulder and Bruce stroked her brunette locks.

" It's a media frenzy out there," she said. Bruce chuckled and replied," Give them what they want. That's how I see it. Just smile and play along."

" Easy for you to say." Bruce looked down at Darcie and said," All they want is dirt. You should be familiar with that." Darcie looked up and replied laughing," Harsh Bruce, really harsh." Bruce chuckled and Darcie smiled. She looked at him stare off into space and the questions in her mind flew everywhere. She wanted to ask why, but she didn't have the strength to. So she lied there in the strong silence.

"I have to go out for a bit," Bruce said getting up. Darcie sat up and asked," Is everything ok?" He turned to her and said," Yeah, just some work." Darcie nodded and Bruce added," Alfred will be with me where I'm going." Darcie bit her lip and said," Have fun."

" I wouldn't necessarily call work 'fun'," Bruce said. Darcie raised an eyebrow and smirked. She replied," Because dining with beautiful girls and riding fast cars are so much better?"

" Yeah," Bruce said. Darcie chuckled and said," Go do your work. I'll see you when you get back."

" What do you say we do dinner tomorrow night?" he asked. " To make-up for missing some nights."

" 'Some nights'?" Darcie asked. She laughed and said," Sure. I'd love that." She opened her arms and Bruce hugged her and kissed her good-bye. Once he left, she lied back down the bed and for the first time since Friday, she looked at her engagement ring.

It was a diamond covered twist band with a small black diamond circle in the middle. The reason the diamond was black was because Bruce said it resembled how different Darcie was from the other girls.

She smiled at how unique it was at glittered in the light. She twirled her hand and smiled as she admired it. Suddenly, her cell went off.

On caller I. said "Mike".

"Mike?" Darcie answered.

"Darcie, Harold just called a meeting." Darcie sighed heavily and shut her eyes.

"You're kidding me right now."

"That's what I thought but it's important." Darcie shook her head and said," Ill be there in a few." She hung up and her outfit changed from a black tank and sweatpants to a black tank and jeans with a long grey wrap around cardigan and black flats.

Work was the last thing she wanted to do tonight.

* * *

"This better be good," Darcie grumbled as she strutted into the board room. Harold nodded apologetically and said," Hope Bruce isn't pissed."

"That's not important right now," Darcie said," Now continue."

Harold gave a nod and turned on the tv. It was a video of all of Gothams criminals walking into some broken down building.

"Our cameraman Josh discovered this last night," Harold explained." Few came back out. We believe The Joker is in there."

"How can you prove that?" an executive asked. Harold fast forwarded the video and showed The Joker walking out. Darcie sighed.

"We can't report this," Darcie stated," It's too risky." Harold glared at her.

"Explain."

"Harold we'll get recognized and then The Joker will come after us."

"The cops will already have had him by the time we air this."

"If The Joker can escape the other crimes he has committed in Gotham, then he's just as clever enough to escape them again."

"What about having Batman help us?" an executive suggested. Mike scoffed and Darcie said," Hell will have to freeze over before he decides to work with anyone else besides Detective Gordon."

"And everyone said hell would freeze over before Bruce Wayne got engaged," Mike muttered. Darcie turned to Mike and said," Mike, fuck off."

The executives smirked and Harold tried not to laugh. Mike glared and said nothing. Darcie said," We're not putting ourselves and co-workers in danger. We're not releasing those tapes."

Harold gave a nod and said," Meeting over."

As Darcie left, some guy stepped in front of her and flashed his camera at face. Darcie squinted and stopped back.

" How's it going Darcie? You enjoying engagement life? How's Bruce?"

"What the- go away please!"

"Ah don't be like that Darcie! Just pose and let me get a good picture for the magazines!"

"GO AWAY!"

"Are you pregnant? Is it true Bruce married you for a good image?"

" GO HOME YOU SLEAZY JERK!"

" Don't be a bitch lady. Come on! Just-."

Thats when someone swept down and punched the daylights out of the paparazzi. Darcie jumped and screamed. The paparazzi looked up and ran away in fear. Darcie looked at the stranger when she had realized who it was.

"Batman," she acknoweledged. He stood there, his eyes planted on her, and is face completely still. He barely moved and Darcie swallowed hard.

"I'd say 'thank you' but I hear gratitude doesn't run well with you," Darcie said. Batman said nothing and Darcie titled her head to the side.

"Bat got you tongue?" she joked.

"Never heard that one before," he responded in a dark husky voice. Darcie nodded.

" So you speak."

"I'm a human being aren't I?" Darcie shrugged.

"I don't know that for sure," she responded. "You run around dressed as a bat beating the crap out of people."

"Sarcastic tongue," Batman noted.

"I like to think it's my secret weapon," Darcie responded smirking. She sighed and as she began to walk past Batman, she said," Well if you don't mind I have to go home now. My fiance should be home by now."

"Fiance?"

"I guess you're not into the latest news."

"I have better things to do."

"That's apparent."

"Nice attitude."

"Well he likes it, not that it should matter to you. Anyway, thank you Batman. Hope to see around in the nighttime."

She began walking away, when turned to look at him one last time but saw he had disappeared. She shook her head laughing and said,"So much for standing up for him."

* * *

As Darcie slept soundly, Bruce entered the room exhausted and slightly in pain. He saw Darcie sleeping, curled up next to a pillow. He smiled, took off his shirt, and climbed into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead gently.

When he went to close his eyes, he heard Darcie wake up.

"Bruce? Is that you?" Bruce opened his eyes and smiled.

"Tell me I didn't wake you up."

" No," Darcie responded hoarsely but somewhat smiling. Bruce stifled a soft laugh and said," I love you."

Darcie sighed happily and said," I love you too. No matter what people beg you as you womanizing, self-centered, playboy."

Bruce chuckled and said," That's one of the reasons I love you - we have the same sense of sarcastic humor." Darcie's green eyes smiled widely and she asked,"What's the main reason why you love me and decided to settle down with me?"

Bruce just smiled and said," Goodnight Darcie. I love you."

Darcie just smiled and let it go as she snuggled into Bruce's chest. She was thankful for Bruce and for some odd reason, she was also thankful for Batman.

**[ So I hope you all enjoyed and thank you for the wonderful feedback! Not gonna lie, every time I think of Darcie, for some reason Megara from _Hercules_ pops into my head. Maybe it's personality? Anyway, I was wondering this when I went to see The Dark Knight Rises, who could you all see as Darice is she were actually part of the movie? I had mentioned she was a brunette ( like Bruce Wayne needs one more brunette ), so I had either Olivia Wilde (13 from _House_) or Rose Bryne (Helen Harris the third in _Bridesmaids_) in mind, but I wanna know who you guys see so me know. Thanks for reading! ~ Danielle ]**


	4. Dinner with Democracy

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Four ~ Dinner with Democracy**

* * *

Even in the dark night, Bruce and Darcie were surrounded by plenty of light. The following night, Darcie and Bruce went ( or were forced ) to go to some Russian ballet show because Wayne Enterprises supported the funds for the show and Bruce had to go to promote Wayne Enterprises. Needless to say, both partied were bored out of their mind.

" I swear to God, it's like watching twigs dance," Darcie whispered as she and Bruce sat in the box seats. Bruce chuckled and kissed Darcie on the cheek and held her hand. Darcie smiled and shook her head.

" If I fell asleep on your shoulder, what frenzy do you think that'll cause?" Darcie whispered. Bruce looked at and whispered back," Let's just say I wouldn't be the only one getting flack from the press." Darcie rolled her eyes and leaned her head on Bruce's shoulder, her stomach completely full and ready to eat something.

Thankfully after nearly two grueling hours of watching pointless dancing, it was time to go. Darcie and Bruce escorted themselves out and when they went outside to get into one of the sports cars, the press went ape.

" DARCIE AND BRUCE SMILE OVER HERE!"

" DARCIE YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL! TURN OVER HERE!"

" BRUCE GIVE HER A KISS!" Bruce and Darcie just smirked at one another and walked hand in hand to the Lamborghini. Bruce walked over to the other side and opened the door for Darcie. Darcie gave Bruce a nod and went inside. Bruce then closed the door, waved to press, and got into the car.

Driving off like Speed Racer, Bruce smiled to himself and Darcie took note.

" What?" Darcie asked. Bruce turned to her and Darcie asked," What?"

" I'm just smiling," Bruce said with a shrug. Darcie chuckled and Bruce added," By the way, you look beautiful tonight." Darcie smiled and looked down at what she was wearing.

It was a deep purple push-up halter gown that flatted Darcie's figure and her brunette hair was in an Audrey Hepburn-style up-do. She wore two diamonf chandelier earrings and of course as always, the engagement ring.

They arrived at the restaurant hand in hand and still, paparazzi was yelling at them. Darcie kept her lips sealed and Bruce just smiled and waved off.

"Is this new here?" Darcie asked as she and Bruce walked inside.

" Yeah just opened three weeks ago," Bruce replied. We walked up to the hostess who's eyes went wide as soon as she saw Darcie and Bruce.

" Welcome Mr. Wayne," she greeted smiling," Let me get you a table." Darcie looked at Bruce and Bruce just smiled at Darcie and they walked to their table.

That is until...

" Rachel!" Bruce exclaimed," Fancy that." Sitting at a table was Rachel and Harvey Dent.

" Yeah Bruce, fancy that," Rachel shook her head smiling.

" I don't think you need introductions for this lovely woman, but this my fiance," Bruce said looking at Darcie smiled.

" Hey Rachel," Darcie greeted chuckling.

" Good to see you again," Rachel said smiling warmly.

" Looks like coin trick still works these days," Darcie commented looking at Harvey. Harvey smiled and asked," What are you guys doing here?"

" We just finished some boring ballet and now grabbing some to eat," Darcie explained.

" Are you talking about the Moscow Ballet? Harvey's taking me next week," Rachel beamed. Bruce turned to Harvey.

" Oh you're into ballet?" Bruce asked. Darcie smacked his arm a bit and Rachel said," Bruce, this is Harvey Dent."

Harvey and Bruce shook hands and Harvey said," The famous Bruce Wayne. And to think I'll be related to you."

Darcie blushed and looked at Bruce. Bruce smiled at Darcie and said," So let's put a couple tables together."

Darcie turned to Bruce. It's not that she didn't want to sit with Rachel and Harvey, but she knew Bruce and Harvey wouldn't see eye to eye and that Bruce would tease Harvey. Like said before, Harvey was teased by the boys in the family, but always had Darcie to confide in.

" I don't know if they'll let us," Harvey said.

" Oh they should," Bruce assured," I own the place. Darcie smiled and at Bruce and shook her head.

This was going to be an incredibly long evening.

* * *

" With the way the Gotham's been lately, I guess the people are worried about the children's future and safety here," Darcie suggested to Harvey as the table discussed Gotham's population decrease.

" Well I was raised here and I turned out ok," Bruce said.

" Is Wayne Manor in the city lanes?" Harvey asked. Bruce chuckled and Rachel bit her lip of embarrassment at Bruce's reaction.

" The palace? Yea, sure," Bruce said," You know as Gotham's new city D.A. you ...might wanna learn where your jurisdiction ends." Darcie took a sip of wine and she and Rachel made eye contact. Both gave the signal that this could get ugly.

" Look," Darcie began after setting down her wine," People are just upset over the crimes being committed and someone dressed up as a bat doing the job police should be doing."

" Gotham City is very proud of an ordinary citizen standing up for what's right," Harvey argued.

" I'm not saying they're not, but," Darcie expained. She sighed and said," You know, I kinda feel bad for him."

" Why's that?" Rachel asked now intrigued. Bruce said nothing, just watching Darcie.

" Well, he's actually trying to do something for Gotham and he doesn't get any appreciation...well, not that he wants it, and I think it's terrible," Darcie explained. Everyone looked at her and she sighed.

" I met him last night," Darcie confessed," I was called into work late for some stupid video for a news report and when I went to walk out, some paparazzi was getting in my face and not leaving me alone and Batman...kicked his ass."

Bruce chuckled and Harvey said," That's one way to deal with them."

" And he was just...well...". Darcie couldn't find the word to express it. She shook her head and said," I guess he didn't really think too much of it."

Bruce took Darcie's hand and smiled at her. Darcie smiled back and Bruce asked," Who even appointed the Batman?"

" We did," Harvey replied. '' All of us who stood by and let scum take control of our city."

" But Harvey, this is a democracy," Darcie said.

"When their enemies were at the gates, the Romans would suspend democracy and appoint one man to protect the city. It wasn't considered a honor, it was considered a public service," Harvey explained.

" Harvey the last man that they appointed to protect the republic was named Caesar and he never gave up his power," Rachel commented. Darcie nodded and quoted,"' Et tu, Brute?'"

Harvey and Bruce chuckled and Harvey continued on.

" Ok, fine. You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Look, who ever the Batman is, he doesn't want to do this for the rest of his life, how could he? Batman is looking for someone to take up his mantle."

" Are you saying that your the one who will take it up?" Darcie asked raising an eyebrow. Harvey shrugged.

" Maybe," he responded. " If I'm up to it." Darcie chuckled and asked," So what if you are Batman, Harvey?"

" If I were sneaking out every night, someone would have noticed by now," Harvey said taking Rachel's hand. Darcie took a sip of wine and said," Well you always were terrible at sneaking around. I remember Senior Prom." Everyone at the table laughed and Bruce said," Well I'm sold. I'm gonna throw you a fundraiser."

Darcie, Rachel, and Harvey looked at Bruce. Darcie wasn't sure if this was the best idea for Harvey.

" Well that's very nice of you Bruce, but I'm not up for election for three years," Harvey declined politely.

" No, you don't understand, one fundraiser with my pals, you'll never need another cent."

Darcie looked at Rachel and Rachel shook her head while taking a huge glass of wine. Bruce had just made harvey an offer, Harvey ended up not refusing.

* * *

Bruce lied in bed staring at the wall, thinking about what Darcie had said about Batman. He could see in her eyes how bad she actually did feel for Batman, but why? Why did she truly?

Darcie climbed in next to him and began going over some documents. Bruce wrapped an arm around her shoulder and then asked," Why do you really feel bad for Batman?"

Darcie looked up at Bruce and removed her glasses. She sighed and said," Honestly, it's because someone like him at least tries to clear the streets. Between you and me, Harvey enforcing a few laws isn't going to do anything. It won't make anyone afraid to do something terrible at night."

Bruce nodded and asked," So you support the Batman?" Darcie half-smiled and shrugged.

" I guess so," she said. Bruce looked at her as she put on her glasses and continued reading.

" I have to go to China for some business deal," Bruce said. Darcie looked at him and asked," How long if you don't mind me asking?"

Bruce shrugged. " Probably for a day and two nights." Darcie pouted playfully.

"Well I'll miss you," she said. Bruce chuckled and said," I'll miss you too." Darcie chuckled and asked while looking at the documents," Did you used to say that after one dates with girls?"

Bruce chuckled and said,"It's not like I never meant it with them." Darcie smiled to herself and Bruce kissed the top of her head.

A few hours later, while Darcie slept soundly, Bruce Wayne, now as Batman, stared at her from the door. He turned to walk away and for the first time, he left knowing someone else did have some faith in him.

**[ I'm gonna be honest - this was a hard chapter to write out. It took me last night and a couple hours today after watching the whole restaurant scene over and over and over again ( although I crack up each time with 'Really, so you're into ballet ? ' ). Anyway, I tried to make it somewhat original with Darcie's lines instead of giving most of her lines the same lines Natasha ( Bruce's date in that scene ) was saying. I also tried to show a little bit of Darcie having some heart and some compassion. If I failed, I sincerely do apologize. I tried as best as I could! Thanks again to everyone who are giving me great reviews and favoriting and following! I also promise to keep Bruce/Batman in character. I know I go out sometimes, I guess it's not easy making the playboy a hopeless romantic for just one chick but I'll keep trying just because you all have been so kind to me. Thank you so much again! ~Danielle ]**


	5. Surprise & A New Position

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Five ~ Surprise & A New Position**

* * *

Bruce left the following morning and had asked Darcie to go to his office later on to pick up some papers for him. As Darcie went about her morning routine, she heard the door open then close after she had gotten out of the shower. There were soft voices and Darcie's heart raced.

"Hello?" she called out. No one replied and the soft voices continued on. She put on her white robe and called out,"Alfred?" Alfred didn't even answer. Her eyes went wide as she began to suspect someone was breaking in.

She grabbed her cell phone and began walking outside of the bedroom. The voices got louder and louder as she got closer. Her stomach became upset and her legs were getting weaker. She began pressing 911 when she got even closer. She stopped herself for a moment, took a deep breath, and right when she opened her eyes, she jumped and screamed for a moment.

" No need to shout Darcie!" her mother, Evelyn, exclaimed laughing. Evelyn, was 5'4ft, a slightly petite woman in her fifties, and had the same brunette and green eyes Darcie had. Behind Evelyn was Alfred who said," Master Wayne surprised you by sending your mom here." Darcie panted and said," Oh my god! You two scared the crap out of me! I thought someone broke in!"

" That would have been impossible Miss Rosewood," Alfred assured her. Darcie looked at Evelyn and Evelyn pulled her thirty-year old daughter in for a hug.

"It's so good to see you!" Evelyn beamed. She looked at Darcie and asked," So where's the ring? I wanna see!"

" Whoa, whoa, Mom," Darcie said stepping back," First off, glad you here. Secondly, what are you doing here?"

" Well, like this kind man had just said, Bruce invited me here to see you and keep you company while he's in China and for Harvey's fundraiser," Evelyn explained. She looked at Darcie and said," Bruce was so sweet to do that for Harvey."

" He's somewhat a generous man," Alfred commented. Darcie knew Alfred was being somewhat sarcastic and Darcie chuckled at his remark. Evelyn added on," Your father is coming as well, but knowing him, he's coming the day of. Unfortunately your brother can't make it but we'll be ok! Oh Harvey's parents would be so proud!"

Harvey had lost his father to alcohol poisoning and his mother, two years later, to leukemia. Harvey was always close with Darcie's parents and Darcie herself, so Darcie knew Harvey would feel a little at home during the fundraiser.

" Well, I'm glad to see you," Darcie said taking her mom's hands," but unfortunately I have some work to do."

" Absolutely," Evelyn said," You do whatever you need to do. I, on the other hand, am going shopping for this thing. Need me to pick you up a dress?"

Darcie nodded and Evelyn hugged Darcie, then eyed the ring.

" That's gorgeous," she said taking Darcie's hand.

" Mom, work?" Darcie reminded her. Evelyn let go and nodded. Darcie smiled and continued her routine. When she walked out, her mother was nowhere insight.

"Where'd she go?" she asked Alfred. Alfred replied," I believe it was to some gown place. Your mother is a lovely lady." Darcie smiled and said," One of my co-workers gave me champagne. That's for you for when you have time for yourself. Keep it away from my mom unless you're interested in hearing about her college days."

"I'll do my best," Alfred assured with a smile. Darcie chuckled and left the apartment.

* * *

" Harold wants to see you," Darcie's assistant said. Darcie sighed and left her office and knocked on Harold's.

" Come in," he said. Darcie opened the door and closed it behind her. In the room was Detective Gordon with Harold. Both were looking at some papers until Darcie entered the room.

" We having a party in here?" Darcie asked. Harold raised an eyebrow and Darcie turned her attention to Gordon.

" Detective Gordon," Darcie greeted with a nod. She shook his hand and Detective Gordon said,'' Nice to meet you Darcie. Congratulations are in order."

" Thank you Detective," Darcie said smiling.

" I've met Bruce Wayne a couple times," Detective Gordon said,'' I was with him in my office after his parents were killed. He's a decent guy." Darcie smiled and Harold cleared his throat.

" We have him here to discuss all we need to know to report about The Joker," Harold explained. Darcie sighed and said," I thought we weren't going to air it Harold! What about our co-workers?"

" We'll make sure you all are safe," Detective Gordon reassured Darcie," The Joker wouldn't want to harm you. He wants the attention. He's after one thing and that's Batman."

" It's not like we're having Batman report the news," Harold added. Darcie put her hands up in defeat and said," Alright, continue."

" I need you to do me a favor," Harold said," I need you to follow Gordon and his crew whenever there's a sighting or a crime. Be at that scene and report what you see."

Darcie nodded and said," Ok, I'll do it."

" And we called your cousin Harvey," Detective Gordon added," and even though he wants you stay out of this, he agrees to be there with you." Darcie chuckled thinking about Harvey going ballistic over this.

"Alright, I'll do it," Darcie said. Harold smiled and said," Gotham will thank you one day."

" Who says I need them to thank me?" Darcie asked smirking. She left the office when her assistant said," Oh, Bruce Wayne left you a message."

" He did?" Darcie asked," Isn't there a time difference though? I swear to God, it's like he never sleeps." She went back to her office and listened to the message.

_Hey Darcie, it's Bruce. Just calling to check in. I love you and I'll see you when I come back. By the way, hope you enjoyed your surprise this morning. Bye._

Darcie smirked and shook her head. " Oh Bruce," she said with a sigh.

* * *

When Darcie arrived home, she and her mother went out to dinner and when returning home, they turned on the news. This time, it was about some Chinese accountant who was responsible for holding Maroni and his men's money. Lau had been captured and agreed to testify.

Darcie's phone rang. Harold was calling.

" I want you in that court room," Harold said," You'll be protected by security guards."

"Because I'm exactly what Maroni is after," Darcie responded chuckling.

" Darcie, no more jokes now. Get there tomorrow," Harold growled.

" Whatever you say," Darcie said. She hung up and Evelyn looked at her.

" So who's this Batman guy?" Evelyn asked holding up the newspaper with him on it. Darcie looked at the picture and smirked.

" I'd like to think he's Gotham's hero."

**[ I know, I know this chapter was boring as hell I know. But hey, we get to meet Evelyn and wait til' you meet the dad - I have plenty planned for him! Anyway, I'm sorry again if there wasn't too much going but you'll see why Darcie is starting to get involved with the Maroni Case and The Joker and I can't wait to span out the party scene which is my first favorite part of the whole movie! Anyway, thank you again for the reviews and faves and followers! You guys are so great! ~ Danielle ]**


	6. Threats and the Return of Batman

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Six ~ Threats, A Blast from the Past, and the Return of Batman**

* * *

The next morning, Darcie met with Harvey and Rachel outside of the court. Harvey wasn't pleased to be seeing Darcie, but the press had a field day.

" DARCIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

" DARCIE DO YOU KNOW MARONI?"

"WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON MARONI AND LAU WORKING TOGETHER?"

" You shouldn't be here," Harvey said." You could get hurt." Darcie raised an eyebrow and pointed to her two heavy guards behind her.

" Harvey, this is Roy and Luke," Darcie introduced." Both of them are former wrestlers and have my back at all times. Right fellas?"

The two men gave a nod and Darcie asked," How's that for protection? With them, I'm just untouchable." Rachel chuckled and Harvey shook his head.

" Still, I'm worried about you," Harvey said. Darcie rolled her eyes and said," Harvey, I'll be fine." Suddenly, a twenty year old guy wearing a blue button down and jeans with converse walked up with a huge camera.

" And this little fella is my cameraman Josh," Darcie introduced. Josh waved and Darcie eyed his outfit. He nodded and said," I know Miss Rosewood, I'm sorry."

"Just saying, this isn't the Teen Choice Awards, but I'll let it slide because you're good with a camera and I have to have proof for tonight's show," Darcie said crossing her arms. Josh smiled.

" Thanks Miss Rosewood!" Josh said. Darcie rolled her eyes when he left and chuckled.

" It's like working with Spiccoli," Darcie commented. Detective Gordon walked up the stairs and said," Rachel, Darcie...Harvey."

" Good to see you Gordon," Rachel said smiling. Harvey and Gordon said nothing, and Darcie just smiled. She could see the tension between Gordon and Harvey.

" Ok, well, let's go," Darcie said, trying to release the little bit of tension. She gave a nod to Josh and Josh, along with the two guards, followed Rachel, Harvey, and Gordon inside.

* * *

" 712 counts of extortion, 849 counts of racketeering, 246 counts of fraud, 87 counts of conspiracy murder, 527 counts of obstruction of justice...", the judge counted. She looked up and asked," How do the defendants plead?"

The whole crowd of 549 criminals, along with plenty of lawyers, screamed," NOT GUILTY!" along with some other complains. Darcie and Josh looked at each other as they filmed from the back corner of the courtroom.

"My goodness, so many responses," Darcie commented in low voice. The judge yelled," ORDER IN MY COURT!" Josh bit his lip and asked," What's Dent gonna do with 'em? Can't just throw 'em all in jail."

Harvey stood up and that's when he called upon the idea to throw all of them in jail. The offer was taken up right away.

Upon leaving the courtroom, Darcie turned to look back at all the criminals, and said," Hold on Josh." Josh looked at her and when realizing what she was doing, he motioned the two guards to follow. Josh turned the camera on and followed Darcie.

Darcie stood in front of the criminals and asked," May I ask you guys a few questions or should I just get the hell outta here?"

"Go right ahead," the judge said from behind Darcie. Darcie smirked and asked," You all feeling pretty good about yourselves right now?" Sal Maroni chuckled and shook his head.

" Why don't you stick with being Wayne's little whore instead of asking us how we feel right now?" Sal asked cooly. Darcie gave a laugh and said," You know, as much fun as that would sound, I actually have a real job unlike you guys will probably have in the future after today. So do me a solid boys, answer my questions."

Sal shrugged and swayed in his seat, smiling.

" So what do you guys know about The Joker?" Darcie asked crossing her arms in front of her chest. The guys looked at each other confused, but she knew they were acting.

" Don't play dumb," Darcie said. Sal looked at her and a criminal in the back asked," What if we actually don't know who he is?"

" Then you all are pretty good actors," Darcie concluded. She looked at Sal and smiled.

" Well? I'm waiting," she said. Sal just smiled and said," You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Princess. I'd stay out of it."

" Oh really?" Darcie asked. She looked at Josh and Josh smirked back. The two looked at Sal and Sal added," I'd watch yourself."

Darcie rolled her eyes and said," Oh I will. Believe me. Nice threat by the way. I'm sure your new jail buddies will thoroughly enjoy it." She turned to walk away and the two guards followed her, along with Josh.

" Miss Rosewood, I gotta say, you're one hell of a chick!" Josh exclaimed. Darcie chuckled and patted Josh's back.

"Thank you Josh," Darcie said smiling widely," I'll be sure to remember that."

* * *

Getting out of work around eight-thirty p.m., Darcie was exhausted and ready to get into bed. She hailed a cab when before getting in, she looked across the street to see two teenage boys harassing a teenage girl. The girl was dressed pretty risque, but she looked terrified as one boy would push up against her and the other would try to grab her. She begged them to stop, but they would just laugh.

" Hold on, one sec," Darcie told the cab driver. She ran across the street and yelled," HEY!" The boys and girl looked at Darcie and one of the boys yelled," Holy shit bro! That's Bruce Waye's fiance!"

" Damn, he got one with a nice rack!" the other boy exclaimed. They laughed and Darcie said," Real cute, now get off the streets and leave the girl alone before I call the cops. In fact, I'm pretty sure you boys have read that I'm related to a certain someone who will have your little asses thrown in jail."

The two boys laughed at Darcie and shook their heads. Darcie added," You know what's funny though? If I report you kids to he cops, you get to spend the night in jail with Maroni and his buddies! How does that sound?"

The two boys, stopped looking at each other, and ran off. The girl looked at Darcie and Darcie shook her head. The girl was actually pretty, despite the trashy make-up and slutty looking apparel.

" Are you ok sweetheart?" Darcie asked, sounding warm and comforting for the first time in a long time. The girl shook her head and said," I don't know what I was thinking. My friends made me up for this stupid party and said some guys would hit on me." She began shaking and Darcie took off her coat and handed it to the girl. The girl took it and began to cry and Darcie swallowed hard.

" Let me guess," Darcie said," you're the girl in high school who would rather read a book and make a future for yourself than go out and party with some hot boys?" The girl looked up and asked," How'd you guess?"

" Some of us know what it's like,'' Darcie responded smiling. She turned to the cab waiting for her, and then back at the girl.

" I'll tell you what," Darcie began," I'll take you home if you make me a promise."

" What?"

" Stay in school and don't dress like you're wanting some." The girl smiled and said,"Thank you so much." Darcie smiled and the girl followed her into the cab.

" 45th on Lockwood," the girl said to the cab driver. He nodded and drove off.

" Why are you being so nice?" the girl asked. Darcie chuckled and said," Like I said, some of us know the feeling. My friends tried to do the same thing to me."

" What'd you do?"

" I dropped them and found other ones. You should do the same." The girl smiled again and said," I'm Mya."

" Darcie," Darcie said. Mya smiled and said,'' Yeah, you're Bruce Wayne's fiance! God I read about you all the time!" Darcie chuckled and said," Promise me one thing?"

" What?"

" Don't tell anyone about this," Darcie said," I don't like showing some part of my true colors." Mya nodded and asked,'' Why?"

Darcie shook her head and said," It's a long story. Just keep it a secret." Mya nodded.

The cab driver pulled up to the apartment and Mya got out as did Darcie. Mya handed Darcie her coat back and she said,'' Thank you Darcie." Darcie nodded and Mya went into her apartment. Darcie shook her head and went to turn when a man stood in front of her.

" Well, well, if it isn't Mrs. Bruce Wayne?" he sneered. He tried to get close and Darcie pushed back.

"Get away from me!" She exclaimed disgusted. The cab drove off before she could get in and the man threw her back to the brick wall of the complex, and presed himself against her. Darcie tried to kick him, but he slapped her.

" You fucking rich people," he growled. Darcie tried to get away, but she was weak.

" Let me go!"

" You and your fucking fiance think you're shit because you have all the fucking money in the world? You're just a bunch of scum!" Darcie spit in his face. He yelled and went to punch her face, but was pulled back and thrown down the concrete side walk. Darcie looked up and saw Batman.

" Oh shit, not you!" The guy yelled. He went to swing but Batman grabbed the guy's arm, twisted it back and kicked the guy into the concrete. The guy didn't move and Darcie looked at Batman. Batman looked at her and there was silence.

" You again," Darcie finally said once she collected herself.

" Who'd you expect?" Batman asked. Darcie sighed and said," Thank you. How did you find me here?" Batman didn't say a word and Darcie nodded.

" Ok, let me guess," she said. She thought for a second and asked,'' You are secretly following me, aren't you? Are you supposed to me knight in shinning...er...I guess black armor?"

" What if it was a coincidence?" Batman asked. Darcie shook her head and said," Not with you my friend. Not with you."

She folded her arms across her chest and looked at Batman. She studied his jaw, which was the only skin he'd ever show and then in his eyes. She tried to make out if he could be anyone she had known.

" I feel like I know you," she said. Batman said nothing and Darcie stepped closer.

" You sure you wanna do that?" Batman asked. Darcie rolled her eyes and responded," Relax, I'm just trying to figure you out." She looked at him, when the eyes struck her. It's like she had seen them once before, but couldn't remember.

" Do you know who I am? When you're not in your costume?" Darcie asked.

" Why should it matter?" Batman responded. Darcie lowered her eyes and turned her head. She sighed and said," Look, I know Gotham isn't giving you the credit you de-." She turned to look for Batman, but he was no longer there. She looked around and then looked up at the sky. She smiled when she saw the bat symbol up in the sky.

" Darcie!" she heard someone call out. She saw Harold in a cab and he asked," You need a ride?"

"Yeah, thanks," she said. She got into the cab with Harold, but her mind still never got over Batman. It was those eyes that haunted her.

* * *

That night, she looked out the window and waited to see if Batman would ever come by here. She waited and waited until when she was ready to give up, she heard," Are we finding something appealing in the sky?" Darcie turned and smiled.

" Hi Bruce," she greeted. Bruce walked over and rubbed her shoulders and asked in a low voice," Are you ok? " Darcie smiled, but looked in the sky with no Batman in sight. She felt her heart stop beating for a moment and lowered her eyes in disappointment.

" Come on, I'm tired," Bruce said, taking her hand. She smiled and said in soft voice," Good to see you too."

**[ Thank you guys again for the endless faves, reviews, and follows! I know this story is a little difficult because it's not the original and there's a character that's just thrown into it, but you all have been so awesome about it and even the criticism is still making me want to do this more. I have it planned out so where everything questioned will be answered. The next chapter will be the beginning of the party scene so hopefully that one will definitely be fun to write out, especially with the twist I have planned for you all. Anyway, thank you guys again and for actually being patient with the changes I've made here and there and you honestly have no idea how grateful I am. Also, keep an eye out for this girl Mya. You'll see her again later on! Thank you again! ~ Danielle ]**


	7. The Joker and Fundraiser Pt 1

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Seven ~ The Joker's Warning and Fundraiser (pt.1)**

* * *

" Ok...ok...HOLD IT!" Darcie screamed amongst her loud co-workers. Harold, Detective Gordon, Harvey, Mike, and other executives who were in her office turned to Darcie.

"Harvey, explain to me one last time what happened," Darcie said.

"Some guy in clown make-up and dressed as Batman was found hanging outside of an office Detective Gordon and I were in," Harvey explained calmly. Darcie took a much needed sip of tea and nodded.

"Ok, do we know anything about the victim Detective Gordon?" Darcie asked. Gordon shook his head when an executive came running in the office and yelled," Holy shit guys! You need to see what we were just mailed!"

The crowd of executives, Mike, Harold, Darcie, Harvey, and Detective Gordon gathered in the board room where the video began. The victim sat there, all tied up in a rope, his head down. Darcie swallowed hard and continued watching. The Joker's voice came on.

" Tell them your name."

"Brian."

"Heeheehem,, are you the _real_ Batman?"

"...No..."

" No? Heeheeheem, no?" The Joker removed Brian's mask and asked," THEN WHY DO YOU DRESS LIKE HIM?" The Joker began playing with the rubber bat mask, cheering,"Heeheeheehem...wooohooohooohoo!"

" Because he's a symbol so we...don't have to be afraid...of scum like you." The Joker got a hold of Brian's face, the camera zoomed in and as The Joker shook Brian he growled," You do Brian...you _really_ do! Heeheehurrr...oh shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh. So you think Batman's made Gotham a better place? Hmmm? LOOK AT ME!"

Darcie jumped in her seat and Harvey patted her back to keep her calm. Everyone watched in fear.

When Brian didn't reply, the camera was turned towards The Joker.

" You see this, is how _crazy_ Batman's made Gotham! You want order in Gotham, the Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in." There was a slight silence until," Oh, and every day he doesn't, people will die. Starting tonight. I'm a man of my word. HEYEAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Harold stopped the tape and said,'' Mike get ready." Darcie's eyes began to swell up when Detective Gordon asked," Are you ok?" Darcie snapped back to herself quickly and said," I need to get out of here."

Darcie ran out of the room and ran back into her office, slamming the door. She leaned her back against the door and slid down to her knees. She buried her face in her knees and shook her head.

Batman couldn't die...but neither could an innocent Gotham citizen. Darcie didn't know what to do. Forget the fundraiser tonight and go find him? No, Bruce could get worried.

There was a knock.

" Darcie, it's Harvey," Harvey said. " Darcie, talk to me." Darcie just yelled back," Just a second!" She composed herself, wiped her tears to show evidence, and opened the door.

Standing next to Harvey was Darcie's father, Robert.

" My little monkey!" he beamed. He pulled her into a bear hug and Darcie looked at Harvey. Harvey just smiled and Robert cupped his daughter's face.

" Lord knows how proud I am of you marrying someone like Bruce Wayne!" Robert exclaimed. Darce nodded slowly and said," Dad...when did you get in?"

" This morning! I took a taxi cab here and dear god, my little monkey is taking over TV by a storm! When I told everyone I was looking for you, they made sure I got checked by security. I brought your birth certificate, thank god, and had to show proof! My god aren't you just a little buisness woman?" He turned to Harvey and said," And you? My god son, you are just getting better looking each time I see you! Your pap and mom would be so proud! I know I am!"

" Thanks Uncle Robert," Harvey said with a smile. Robert laughed and said," Look at that smile! That smile is gonna save the world!"

Darcie shook her head and looked at Harvey. " Dad, I have some work but I'll see you tonight."

" Can't wait little monkey!" Robert exclaimed. " My god! My two favorite kids on the planet, changing the world! One doing it and one marrying a guy to do it! I am a lucky sonuvabitch!" He walked out in pride and Darcie and Harvey turned to each other.

"Well, Bruce will certainly find him charming," Darcie said sipping her tea.

" Tonight is gonna get interesting," Harvey added.

" Hmm, with my parents and a bunch of classy rich people, stay tuned," Darcie said. " Don't be surprised if I get really drunk tonight."

" Just don't say or do anything you'll regret?"

" Or what, you'll throw me in jail next to Maroni?" Harvey looked at her and rolled his eyes. He left and Darcie went to her chair and put her head on the wooden desk, lying there a very, very, very long time.

* * *

As Bruce walked down the stairs, preparing for the fundraiser tonight, Alfred said," I think your fundraiser will be a great success sir."

" Why do you think I wanna hold a party for Harvey Dent?" Bruce asked fixing his collar sleeve.

" Well I should because you're usual reason for socializing beyond myself and the scam of Gotham's under belly, it's to either prove to Darcie you can manage to accept her cousin despite your dislike in him."

Bruce chuckled and said," Dislike wouldn't be the exact word. What's the other reason?"

" The other to impress Miss Dawes." Bruce stopped and looked at Alfred. Bruce remembered the words Rachel had said to him, years earlier. When he would no longer decide to be Batman, they could be together. When that didn't happen, Darcie arrived in the picture and things changed...or did they? Bruce wasn't sre at this point. It was clear Darcie wasn't like the others, but neither was Rachel.

" Very droll, and very raw," Bruce said to a smiling Alfred. " That's uh-."

" You know Master Wayne, have noticed something about Darcie?" Alfred asked. Bruce looked at Alfred after fixing his collar.

" What do you mean?"

" Her smile. Have you noticed her smile?" Bruce gave a nod.

" How could you not notice that smile?" Bruce commented. He was about to continue when it hit him again. The first time her had ever laid eyes on Darcie.

_He had seen this girl all night. The mystery girl is the off gray dress with the sleek ponytail and the smile he had once seen on someone else. He felt himself swallow hard a couple times he looked at her. _

_"Rachel," Bruce said pulling Rachel aside," girl in the grey dress? Name?" Rachel took a sip of wine and smiled._

_" That's Harvey's cousin Darcie," Rachel said. '' She's also head executive for GCN. I've met her a couple times, she's very sweet girl actually. Funny and has a great sense of sarcasm, but very sweet. She's gorgeous isn't she?"_

_Bruce, for once in his life and oddly enough, wasn't looking at her body, but her smile. That smile made his heart beat. _

_" She has my mother's smile," Bruce said. There was nothing more that Bruce loved than his own mother's smile. It was one that was warm and friendly but could brighten up an entire city. Martha Wayne was loved by everyone in Gotham and was the only woman, besides Rachel, that Bruce would ever look for in a woman. Yet, none of the heiresses or supermodels had that smile that this Darcie character had. _

_Rachel tilted her head and smiled. " She does," Rachel noted. She looked at Bruce. " She does. No wonder she reminded me of someone." _

_Luck hit Bruce when Darcie walked over and beamed," Rachel hey! I haven't seen you all night." Her voice was like honey to Bruce, incredibly sweet but without sounding like a complete ditz or naive._

_" Oh Darcie hey!" Rachel greeted smiling warmly._

_His eyes wandered her up and down. Sure she was thin, but not sickly. She was had some what of curves to her and she had nice skin, but whenever she flashed that smile and whenever she spoke Martha Wayne came to mind. He began to feel this mixture of relaxation and happiness around her. She had this aura around her where everything else in the room was fuzzy and she was completely clear._

_Rachel, taking note of the way Bruce was looking at Darcie said," Bruce, this is Darcie Rosewood, Harvey's cousin. Darcie, Bruce Wayne." Darcie held out her hand and said," Nice to finally meet you Mr. Wayne."_

_" Please," Bruce said shaking her hand," it's Bruce." Darcie did the Natalie Wood head gesture (which is where she cocked her head back a bit), but still smiled. Bruce found his heart beat a bit. What was going on with him? This was not normal for him. _

_Rachel smirked at the two and walked away, leaving them alone. _

" Master Wayne," Alfred interrupted Bruce's flashback. Bruce turned to Alfred and Alfred pointed to the television and Bruce turned to see the GCN report on with a man dressed as Batman with clown make-up hanging by his neck. The title underneath read "BATMAN DEAD?". A shot of Mike Engel warning," Beware the image is disturbing."

* * *

As Darcie struggled to zip the back of her dress for her, Evelyn appeared and gasped when she saw her daughter. Darcie wore a form fitting, lace black gown that went to the floor, with a wide sheer one shoulder beaded design strap to her shoulder. It sinched in her waist and she looked Old Hollywood glam. Her brunette hair was volumized slightly but left curled. Her make-up was done to look natural.

**[ Author Side Note - Basically just look up "Rose Byrne Bridesmaids Black Dress" - it's that dress. ]**

" You look absolutely breath taking," Evelyn gasped. Darcie smiled and said," If only I can get it to zip up in the back! Oh Jesus...can you help me?" Evelyn zipped the back of the dress and took a good look at her daughter.

" How did you manage to get ahold of this while working?" Evelyn asked amazed. Darcie rolled her eyes and said," Nice Mom, I gave you my credit card and you got it for me." Evelyn smiled and said," I am a genius."

" And what about you? You look fantastic!" Darcie complemented her mother. Evelyn wore an emerald gown with a sweetheart cut in the front and t fit her body to wear it was form fitting. She had her brunette hair up in side bun and wore two diamond studs and bracelet.

"Thank you, I have been taking good care of myself without all that plastic surgery crap," Evelyn assured her duaghter. Darcie smiled and Evelyn then added," One sec! I have something to give you!" Evelyn reached in her purse and pulled out a black box. She handed it to Darcie and Darcie opened it, her pink mouth dropping.

" It's an oldie, but certainly a goodie," Evelyn added. Inside the black box, were the pair of diamond chandelier earrings Evelyn wore when she and Robert got married. Darcie had always loved them and was promised them for when she was older.

" Now I know I said that this for your wedding day but," Evelyn sighed and smiled," tonight was a must." Darcie's green eyes swelled up and she hugged her mother.

" Thank you so much Mom," she said. She put them on and that was the only piece of jewelry, besides the engagement ring, that she needed.

" Hey, hey hey!" Robert greeted walking in the room. Darcie chuckled and Evelyn shook her head.

" Always making some kind of entrance, aren't you?" Evelyn asked. Robert,wearing a tux, said," It's better to make a good impression that not one at all." He kissed Evelyn's cheek and asked," How much did you drop? 50 lbs?"

" Dad!" Darcie snapped. Evelyn chuckled and Robert said," Only a joke sweetheart. You look wonderful yourself and-wait a sec? Are those the earrings your mother wore on her wedding day? You look better in them than she did!"

" Robert!" Evelyn hissed. Darcie sighed frustrated and snapped," You two, for the love that is holy, need to behave yourselves tonight! For Harvey and I's sake, please! Last thing I need Bruce to know is that he's not only gonna be related to a politician but that his wife's two parents like to roast each other in public!"

" Darcie, calm down," Robert said to his daughter. He and Evelyn looked at each other and Evelyn said," For your sake, we will behave." Darcie sighed and said," Ok, now you two go outside and help everyone out."

The two nodded when Evelyn asked," Are you and Bruce going out there together?"

Darcie shook her head and said," Bruce is making an entrance. He likes to give impressions."

Robert snapped his fingers and said," I like this guy already!" Evelyn rolled her eyes and Darcie said," See you two outside! Bye!" Once they left, Darcie sat on the bed and sighed.

She was already feeling the pressure being in a room filled with the high class.

One false move tonight and everything would go up in flames.

**[ Stay tuned for Part 2 of the Fundraiser and thanks again for the reviews and faves and followers! You guys are making this story fun for me to write! ~ Danielle ]**


	8. Fundraiser Pt 2

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Eight ~ Fundraiser (pt.2)**

* * *

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself to the guests?" Alfred asked as Darcie watched everyone from the door. The fundraiser had just begun and Darcie felt completely out of place. Everyone was glamorous and well bred. They spoke and laughed and Darcie knew she wouldn't fit in. She wasn't their type. She watched Rachel and Harvey mingle around and her own parents mingle too. Darcie turned to Alfred.

"Face it Alfred, I don't belong in there," Darcie said turning to Alfred. " They're so...upper class and I'm just...plain."

" You know Miss Rosewood, I wouldn't have thought that at all if I were one of them," Alfred said. He added on," In fact, why does it matter what they think of you? I thought you were daring enough not to care?"

Darcie chuckled and shook her head. "Alfred, these are people I'm going to have to socialize with at every part and event and ball. I'm going to have to pretend to be somebody I'm not every time I'm socializing."

Alfred smiled and asked," Who says you have to pretend to be somebody else, Miss Rosewood? I happen to believe that out of all the girls Bruce has ever been linked to or been with, you have been the one that he is fully content around. That's coming from the man who saw him grow up. We all know how he is, Miss Rosewood, but Bruce never has to pretend and people like him just the way he is."

Darcie smiled and gave Alfred a hug. " Thank you Alfred," Darcie said." I really needed that."

" It's nice to see you be sensitive," Alfred said. Darcie chuckled and Alfred opened the door for her. She smiled and said," Thank you."

From the moment she walked out, everyone's heads turned in her direction. Evelyn and Robert smiled proudly, Rachel and Harvey beamed, and everyone whispered in compliments. For one moment, Darcie began to feel like Cinderella. The room was slightly silent, so Darcie knew she had to say something.

" Thank you all for coming," Darcie began as she clapped her hands together. " First of all, I just want to say 'welcome' and I hope tonight you all have a pleasant evening. It's great to meet you all. I'd just like to add that I'm very proud of my cousin and the man of the night, Harvey Dent. As kids, I never would have thought the kid who was afraid of the dark and spiders would grow up to bring justice to Gotham City. Harvey, what happened there?"

Everyone laughed and Harvey smiled, shaking his head.

" I'm proud to be not only your cousin, but to also be one of your best friends and I wish you the very best. Anytime you need me, I'm right here and I promise to not let any of your personal life come on GCN." Everyone laughed again and Harvey smiled and mouthed," Thank you."

" Now," Darcie said clapping her hands together yet again," the big question right now is ' Where is Bruce Wayne '? Well folks...I don't know. He said he had some last minute things to do and it makes me wonder who the real female in this relationship is."

Everyone laughed loudly and even Alfred stifled a chuckle from behind the door. Darcie smiled and said," Anyway, have a great night and Harvey, I love you and am so proud of you. Can't wait to meet all of you." Everyone clapped and Darcie walked over to Evelyn and Robert.

" Very well spoken honey," Evelyn complimented in pride.

" And to think you couldn't do a single speech without stuttering!'' Robert added. Darcie rolled her eyes and chuckled.

" Thanks Darcie," Harvey said pulling Darcie in for a hug.

" No problem Harvey," Darcie replied.

" Very nice speech," Rachel complimented as she and Darcie hugged.

" Thank you Rachel," Darcie said. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see an elderly lady in long sleeve black gown.

" Darcie, I'm Joanna Blackwood, co-founder of the 'Blackwood Center for the Abused' here in Gotham," the woman introduced herself. Darcie shook her hand and said," Nice to meet you."

" I'd just like to say that as an old friend and colleague of the Wayne Family, Thomas and Martha would have adored you," Joanna said smiling. Darcie smiled and said," That means a whole lot. Thank you Mrs. Blackwood."

" You know, the very moment you walked in, I felt like I saw a younger Martha. We were friends back in the day and she funded a little for my charity," Joanna explained.

" Thank you, that's an incredibly kind thing to say," Darcie said. Joanna took Darcie's hands and said," Please, take care of Bruce."

Darcie chuckled and responded," He's a wonderful person truly with just...a lust for excitement I guess!"

Joanna chuckled and said,'' Well, he's been a little playboy for awhile."

Darcie said," Not with me. He's a little different and I love him just the same." Joanna smiled when a loud noise interrupted the party. A helicopter landed on the outside area of Wayne's apartment. Bruce Wayne, along with three other supermodels.

" What the hell is he doing?" Evelyn asked in Darcie's ear. Darcie smirked and said," Well he likes his entrances." Rachel shook her head and whispered," Typical Bruce."

" Sorry I'm late. I'm glad to see that you all got started with out me," Bruce greeted with a smirk as he walked in, locking arms with the girls. The girls separated and Bruce clapped his hands together and said," First off, where's my beautiful fiance? Darcie?"

Darcie shook her head and Bruce waved his finger. " Come here, don't be shy," he said slightly sneering. The crowd laughed and Darcie looked around and pointed to her chest.

" Moi?" she asked sarcastically." I would have thought one of those girls was your fiance." Rachel chuckled and everyone laughed. Bruce even laughed and turned to the three ladies he walked in with.

" Sorry girls," he said smiling," I'm man who wants to keep his word to this beautiful woman." The girls giggled at one another and Darcie walked up to Bruce. Bruce wrapped an arm around her waist. He smiled at her and then looked at everyone.

"I honestly don't know who's luckier, her or me?" Bruce joked. Everyone laughed and Darcie shook her head, smirking. Bruce turned to her and said," I'm going to say me. It's nice to know that for the rest of my life, I will have not only the most beautiful woman in the world as my wife, but also a smart, very sarcastic, and wonderful person."

Darcie smiled and Bruce smiled at her.

" Now, so where is Harvey?" Bruce asked walking around. When he finally saw Harvey, Bruce smiled and clapped his hands together.

" Harvey Dent, the man of the hour. And where's Rachel Dawes?"

Everyone in the crowd turned to Rachel. Darcie found a waiter and said to him, as she took the glass of wine," I'm gonna be needing this."

" She is my oldest friend. Come here. You know when Rachel first told me she was dating Harvey Dent, I only one thing to say - ' The guy from those god awful campaign commercials? We believe in Harvey Dent '? Yea nice slogan Harvey. You could imagine the even bigger shock when I first met Darcie and if you look at those two, you can't even tell they're cousins."

Everyone laughed and Alfred walked up to Darcie with a tray of wine.

" This might be a good time for another one," Alfred said as he handed her another glass.

" It's like you read my mind," Darcie whispered.

"But it got Rachel's attention," Bruce went on. " And then I started to pay attention to Harvey and all that he's been doing as our new D.A. and you know what, I believe in Harvey Dent. I believe that on his watch, Gotham can feel a little safer, a little more optimistic. Look at this face. This face is the face of Gotham's bright future. To Harvey Dent, let's hear it for him."

Everyone in the room clapped as Harvey smiled. Darcie sighed and the party went on it's way. Darcie walked over to Harvey and Rachel and said,'' Well, I'm feeling a bit better now. Looser, but much better."

" Sweetie how many glasses have you had?" Evelyn asked. Darcie held up two fingers and saw Bruce walk outside. She sighed and went outside.

" You certainly know how to make a grand speech," Darcie commented as she closed the door behind him. Bruce smiled and Darcie walked over.

" What's on your mind?" Darcie asked as she rubbed Bruce's arm. She could tell Bruce was hiding something and it was starting to worry her a bit.

" What do you really think of Batman Darcie? If you had to chose, who would it be?" Bruce asked. Darcie looked at Bruce, cocking her head a bit.

" What do you mean?" Darcie asked. She had no clue where this was going.

" I think you do," Bruce said. Darcie shook her head and said," Bruce I would choose you. I don't love Batman, I don't have feelings for Batman, I don't want to spend the rest of my life with Batman. If anything, I feel sorry. It's not easy to live life trying to do something for others to save their life and still be humiliated by others."

Bruce half-smiled and asked," So it's sympathy?"Darcie shrugged and said," I guess so. I've seen it before though."

" What do you mean?" Bruce asked. Darcie lowered her eyes and looked up at Bruce.

" I was friends with a girl in college," Darcie began," and she was dating some guy from the mob. I had tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen. She wore on her life that this guy would treat her like a princess and give everything her heart could desire. The one thing he couldn't give her was the protection she deserved when his boss and his uncle, Sal Maroni, hired three hit men to kill her and Sal's nephew. I tried to get her a place to stay, but she wouldn't let me. I tried every thing I could to save her life. You know what happened after that?"

Bruce stared at her and Darcie swallowed hard. "Sal Maroni killed her himself and then his nephew. I tried to tell people and some blame me for her death by not doing anything and everything I could."

Bruce saw the tears in her green eyes. Darcie looked away and said," I told Harvey I refused to go up on the stands when they finally caught him. I had to go on with my life. Maroni doesn't know of me and what I tried to do, but a lot of people including her family still blame me."

Darcie turned to walk away and Bruce took her hand.

" Darcie wait," Bruce said. Darcie turned and Bruce said," I didn't understand at first." He couldn't say sorry. He really couldn't. He could try to mouth it, but he knew no sound would come out. Darcie swallowed hard.

" It's ok, I could understand why you were upset," Darcie said," but I love you Bruce. If I didn't mean that, I wouldn't have said 'yes' now would I? I may be sarcastic, but when I know I'm giving my word I mean it."

She let go and Bruce said," You know I love you too. Even if I don't address it as much as I should or show it." Darcie nodded and said," It's ok. Not everyone likes to show their sensitive side." She walked inside and just then Rachel came out to talk to Bruce.

* * *

As Darcie calmed herself in the powder room, she looked in the mirror and sighed. She could feel heart in her stomach and this feeling of nausea. She wiped her eyes and swallowed hard.

"He's just Bruce," Rachel said. Darcie looked up and chuckled.

" You know he does love you, he's just not an affection person," Rachel assured. Darcie nodded and said," It's not that. It's just...right now, I'm lost." Rachel chuckled and asked," Aren't we all? By the way, I think your mother is on her third glass?"

" My dad?" Rachel nodded and Darcie sighed and said," Thank you. Come on, before they embarrass Harvey."

When the two women arrived back in the party, Harvey nor Bruce where nowhere in sight.

" Mom, where are Harvey and Bruce?" Darcie asked. Before Evelyn could answer, someone swung open the door and shots fired. Everyone screamed and Rachel and Darcie turned.

In the room, The Joker had made his own entrance.

**[ Part three coming soon! It's getting a little more intense! Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows! ~ Danielle ]**


	9. Fundraiser Pt 3

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Nine ~ Fundraiser (pt.3)**

* * *

Darcie looked on and her parents held her back. The Joker greeted, " Good evening ladies and gentleman". The sound of a platter dropping rang in the henchman were pointing guns at everyone. Darcie felt her heart beat as her parents tried to drag her to the back.

" We are tonight's entertainment," The Joker added eating a piece of food. " Only one question," The Joker said looking around. " Where is Harvey Dent?"

Darcie's eyes widened and she and Rachel looked at one another. He took a drink, splashed it on his face, and pointed guns at people who stood back in fear. He went around, questioning everyone.

" You know where Harvey is? You know who he is?" The joker grabbed a guy's face and asked," Do you Harvey? I need to talk to him about somethin'. Somethin' little. No." He went around again until he went up to a man and said," I'll settle for his loved ones."

" Darcie, get out of here now," Rachel whispered. Darcie stood there, watching everything in fear.

" We're not intimidated by thugs!" the man snapped in The Joker's face. The Joker nodded, putting some food down, and said," You know, you remind me of my father." He then grabbed the man's face, but a knife to the man's mouth and growled," I hated my father!"

" Ok, stop!' Rachel demanded. Evelyn pulled back Darcie in the crowd, but Darcie tried to push through. Rachel wasn't going to get hurt. Not while Darcie was there. The Joker took a look, let go of the man, and pushed back his hair.

" Well hello beautiful," he sneered. Rachel stood there and Darcie watched along from behind.

" You must be Harvey's squeeze," The Joker said getting closer to Rachel. " And you are beautiful." The Joker walked around Rachel in a circle, eyeing her. Darcie watched on, debating on whether to stop now or before things got really bad.

The Joker got close to rachel even more causing Rachel to cowar back. The Joker frowned.

" Well you look nervous," he said. he pointed to his mouth. " Is it the scars? You wanna know how I got 'em?" The Joker grabbed Rachel's face and put the knife against her cheek. Rachel struggled to break free.

" oCme here. Hey! Look at me. So I had a wife. She was beautiful, like you. Who tells me I worry too much. Who tells me I ought to smile more. Who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks. One day, they carve her face. And we have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just want to see her smile again. I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars. So... I stick a razor in my mouth and do this...".

He pretended to slit his throat and everyone in the crowd looked disgusted. The Joker continued on.

"...to myself. And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! She leaves. Now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling!"

" Fuck off!" Darcie barked. Everyone turned to her, including The Joker. She walked over and said," Leave, now."

The Joker laughed and right wen his men got to her, he said," Hold it! Wait, I like this one much better." He let go of Rachel and Darcie caught her in her arms. Rachel went back and Darcie threw a punch across The Joker's face. Everyone gasped, but The Joker laughed.

" Heeheeheehm! I like you A LOT!" The Joker exclaimed excited. He pointed the knife at her and Darcie glared.

" You take your friends and get out of here," Darcie threatened. "You have no right to be here you fucking clown!" The Joker continued to laugh and when tried to grab her, she pushed back. She went to throw a punch when The Joker caught her arm, and twisted it behind her. Darcie yelped in pain and The Joker laughed.

" You're very cute Darcie! Heeheehm, I know exactly who you are gorgeous. You're gonna marry that pig Bruce Wayne, aren't you? Hmm? Aren't you? Well, he's not around to help you out and shut that pretty mouth of yours now is he? It's shame you aren't my type, because if you were-." He squeeze her arm some more and Darcie screamed.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shh!" he hissed. " No need to shout little princess. Everyone can hear you, but they can't save you. By the way, I'd like to add that your boss, Harold Marshal, very interesting man by the way, he met with an unfortunate accident. Terrible. All for helping Detective Gordon find out some private information on my whereabouts."

Darcie felt her blood turn cold and she hissed," What did you do?" The Joke smiled and said," Doesn't matter now, does it? Why should you care anyway? You're just as bad as he was. Now you deserve the same as he does!" Darcie managed to break free and when she went to punch The Joker with her only good arm, he caught it and yelled," I love how you're a little bit of fighter. It's cute."

" Then you're gonna love me," Batman hissed as punched the The Joker across the room. The henchman came after Batman, but he managed to win against them. In pain, Darcie held her bad arm and Rachel tried to bring Darcie away. The Joker got up and stabbed Batman in the leg with the knife that came out of The Joker's shoe. Darcie gasped and gabbing one of the champagne glasses, she threw it perfectly hitting The Joker's back. When The Joker went after her but Batman threw him down to the ground.

The Joker picked up a gun, grabbed Darcie and brought her in the back near the window. Darcie struggled to break free and Batman said," Put the gun down."

"Sure," The Joker replied," if you take the mask off and show us who you really are!"

" Don't do it!" Darcie yelled. The Joker smacked her on the cheek the gun and then shot at the window behind him. He turned around and held Darcie outside.

" DARCIE!" Evelyn yelled. Darcie looked at Batman and Batman said," Let her go." The Joker looked at him and said," Very poor choice of words."

He let go of Darcie and Batman ran and jumped after her. Darcie slid belly first on the ramp and screamed. Batman grabbed her hand and the two fell off the building. Darcie, still screaming, held onto him tightly and felt herself almost lose her breath. She could feel herself fall, until she and Batman hit the front of a taxi cab, landing on Batman's back.

Batman held onto Darcie as they breathed in and out heavily.

" Omigod," Darcie whimpered. She looked at Batman and said," Are you ok?"

" I'm fine. You?"

" Well, besides the broken arm and the fact a clown almost killed me, I'm hanging in there," Darcie responded. Batman helped her up and the taxi driver yelled," HOLY SHIT! You two ok?"

Batman and Darcie turned and the taxi driver went wild. " Holy shit! Batman! Hey look, it's Batman!" he yelled. Darcie felt her left arm, the one The Joker damaged, throb in pain and she held close to her chest. She whimpered in pain and Batman said," Follow me."

* * *

Batman led Darcie into a sketchy area. Darcie looked at him.

" I swear to god one more thing comes at me," Darcie said shaking her head.

" Just follow me," Batman hissed. Darcie and Batman went inside the small, broken down, metal building. Everything was dark and Darcie sighed.

" I can't see you," Darcie said. She felt him take her hand and her heart began to beat.

" Watch your gown," Batman said. Darcie looked at him and she felt herself go down. There suddenly was light and the two ended up in a secret passage. The room was white with white floors and white walls. The bat car and other vehicles were there.

"Jesus, where do you get these things? I need one," Darcie said. She followed Batman and he sat her down in an desk area with three computers. Darcie sat in the chair and Batman looked at her arm.

" How bad does it hurt?"

" Well it's not exactly terrible but-." He titled it and Darcie whimpered.

"Hey! Watch it! This isn't some control button!" Darcie yelled.

" Calm down!"

" I have a broken arm, a clown almost killed me, and right now, I'm about to lose my shit! Don't you tell me to calm down!" There was silence when Batman found something to wrap Darcie's arm. Their eyes met, both glaring.

" Look I'm sorry," Darcie apologized sternly. Batman said nothing.

" Don't you know how to apologize? Didn't your parents teach you that?"

" My parents are dead." Darcie sighed.

" I'm sorry. I had no clue." Batman said nothing. Darcie looked at him and said," How'd you know where The Joker was? Did you follow him?" Batman didn't say a word. Darcie was losing her patience.

" Or is it me your following?" she asked. Batman looked up at her, after wrapping her arm. Their eyes met and Darcie said without hesitation," Take off your mask."

" Why?"

" I wanna see your face. I'm not gonna say a word. Just show me." Batman let go of her arm.

" You really want this?" he asked.

" I asked you, didn't I?' she retorted. Batman looked at her and he took off his mask. Darcie's eyes went wide and with her free hand, she covered it with her mouth. She stood up and stepped back. Their eyes met and she shook her head in disbelief. She let go and touched his face.

"Bruce," she whispered.

**[ Well, now the secret is revealed! But how will this turn out for the two of them? Find out later today? Good chance. I'm on summer break and still bored out of my mind so that's why I update a lot. That and I have to get up early now these days because I used to be a terrible sleeper but now I'm managing to get sleep at night and I get up at 9 am ( or at least I'm forced to). **

**One of the many and wonderful reviewers and followers, emberlies ( sorry to point you out!), had asked me if I planned on doing a sequel with _The Dark Knight Rises_ storyline and I actually am considering it and I have the ending for this and the whole storyline with that, but there's one problem. I really, really, REALLY don't want to spoil it for anyone. Also, pretty much all of the dialogue in the story would be improved and re-written by me not only to have the story match what I feel would have gone on with an OC character, but because I'm trying to avoid going to the movies because I got into a fight on Facebook chat with a worker there who I had a history with it if you know what I mean. He says he's quitting in two weeks or something so I'm gonna wait it out. I'd go to the really cool movie theatre where they serve you food during the movie, but the food is so friggin expensive!**

**Anyway, thanks again for reviewing, following, and/or favoriting! You guys are the best! ~ Danielle ]**


	10. The Batman Unmasked

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Ten ~ The Batman Unmasked**

* * *

As Darcie's hand rested on his cheek, Bruce touched with his hand and shut his eyes. He swallowed and open them to see Darcie smiling. He looked at her green eyes as they glistened in the light.

"It was always you," Darcie said smiling. "You were watching me. That's why when that paparazzi...". Her voice trailed off she felt a tear stroll down. " You really were watching me."

Bruce chuckled and nodded. "Every time you smile, I remember what it's like to actually live a life where everything seemed endless," Bruce said. " I still see my mother when you smile."

Darcie chuckled and said," That is the most Oedipus Rex - type statement I've ever heard." Bruce and Darcie laughed and she hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and swore," I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." He looked at her and added," By the way, you are the worst fighter I have ever seen."

Darcie closed her eyes and chuckled. She smiled and replied," I know Bruce. I wish I was. Maybe I need some help?" Bruce looked at the hand he had wrapped himself and said," We need to hold off on that." Darcie looked down and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not damaged for the rest of my life," Darcie said. " I did make a promise to protect you no matter what. I do intend to keep it regardless whether your Bruce Wayne or Batman. I intended to keep it for both and now I have a personal reason." Bruce smiled and Darcie asked," What happened? How did you become Batman?"

A flashback of a young Bruce Wayne falling in the bat cave came to mind and Bruce sighed.

" I'll tell you later on," Bruce said. " Right now, we need to get you back to the apartment and make sure everyone knows you're safe."

" Who else knows? Does Gordon know?" Darcie asked. Bruce shook his head.

" Just Alfred, Rachel, and Lucius Fox," Bruce said. Darcie nodded and said," And now I do. I knew there was something about you that made you some mysterious. I just thought it was being a playboy."

Bruce shook his head and said," Just promise me that you speak of this to no one. No one except for Alfred." Darcie held up her pinky and said," I swear." Bruce smiled and leaned and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly.

" I love you," Darcie said. Bruce smiled and said," I love you too."

" Well, I guess now we're going to have even more interesting engagement," they heard Alfred say. The turned and saw Alfred standing there smiling. Darcie smiled and said,"You have no idea how much this explains everything." Bruce and Alfred chuckled.

" Let's get you fixed up," Alfred said. Darcie looked at Bruce and said," Be careful, ok?" Bruce shook his head.

" I did a night's work in few minutes," he said. " I think I'm done. Alfred, take her to the car and I'll meet you in a few minutes." Alfred nodded and escorted Darcie to the car outside with his hand on her back.

" Well, I guess I really did have a knight in shinning armor," Darcie said shaking her head as she and Alfred stood on the platform that raised them up. Darcie turned to Alfred and asked," Anymore secrets I need to know before I become a Wayne?"

Alfred shook his head said," Miss Rosewood, you have no idea."

* * *

As Evelyn and Robert waited impatiently to know whether their only daughter was alright, Harvey handed them two scotches.

" I knew I should have signed her up for boxing lessons," Robert said. Evelyn glared at him.

"Robert, I would appreciate it if for once you didn't make a joke," Evelyn said angry. Robert turned to her and glared back.

" Who said I'm joking?" Robert asked taking a large sip of the scotch. Harvey Dent shook his head.

" Bruce Wayne saved me life tonight," he said. " Who would've guessed." Rachel sat there, her eyes empty and guilt firing over her. It shouldn't have been Darcie getting hurt, it should have been herself. She shook her head, remembering Bruce's conversation with her earlier that evening.

_" You know that you once told me about, when Gotham no longer needed Batman?" Bruce asked. Rachel shook her head and said," Bruce you can't ask me to wait for that."_

_" It's happening now. Harvey is that now. He's locked up half the city's criminals and he did it without wearing a mask. Gotham needs a hero with a face."_

_ Rachel looked at Bruce and asked,'' What about Darcie? You can't do that to her Bruce. You can't just drop her for me." _

_Bruce shook his head and said," I wouldn't be too certain that would end up happening." _

_" You think you'll ever tell her about Batman?" _

_" When I know that it is vital."_

" You ok?" Harvey asked, rubbing Rachel's back. Rachel nodded and said," Yeah, I'm just nervous that's all." She swallowed hard and sighed. The sound of the door opening and closing caused everyone to stand up. Alfred walked in smiling. He opened the door fully and there was Bruce Wayne, back in his tux, with Darcie in a wrapped up cast.

" Oh my god!" Evelyn cried out as she hugged her daughter. Robert, no finding himself cry, hugged his daughter. Darcie smiled and said," Well, it's nice to see you two finally have the same emotion." Robert and Evelyn chuckled.

" Was that man who saved you Batman? The one I've been hearing about on the news?" Evelyn asked. Darcie nodded.

" When I found her in the lobby, she had her arm wrapped up," Bruce explained. She and him smiled at each other and Rachel felt herself tear up a little bit. She smiled and hugged Darcie.

" Are you ok?" she asked. Darcie sighed and replied," I've had much better days and I've had worse days." Rachel chuckled and Darcie asked," How about you?"

" I'm fine," Rachel assured. She smiled and added," Thank you.'' Darcie gave a nod and Harvey looked at her. She saw the tears in his eyes as he went over and hugged her.

" Harvey, I swear to God, you start crying," Darcie said as he held her tightly. He shook his head.

" I'm not," he said still crying. Darcie smirked and said,"It's like the ending of Senior Prom all over again." Harvey looked up and the two started to laugh. Evelyn and Robert looked at each other confused. Bruce and Rachel looked at each other, giving a nod.

" I informed Gordon and he told me Harold was ok," Rachel said. " Harold just got stabbed in the shoulder and was fixed up ok. He's in the hospital right now." Darcie sighed of relief and said," Thank God. His poor wife must be a wreck."

"She's with him as we speak,'' Rachel added. Darcie nodded and said," I'm honestly ready to sleep right now. It certainly was an unforgettable night."

" You'll have the proof on your arm for awhile," Harvey pointed out. Darcie scoffed and said," I'll take that over my life ending because of goddamn clown. Now I have a true reason for hating the sons of bitches." Bruce chuckled and said," I'll meet you later." Darcie nodded and he kissed her cheek as Alfred led her into the bedroom.

* * *

As she lied in bed with a broken arm, she looked out the window and felt herself still traumatized by everything. She sighed and held onto the cast.

"I'm the helicopter from tonight take your parents home early tomorrow," Bruce said. Darcie turned and he sat on the bed. She smiled.

" Thank you," she said. They looked at each other and Bruce said," I was ten when my parents were killed by Joe Chill. It was after some opera we went to see. I was angry and I decided to try to get vengeance on him but someone else did it for me. I had decided to leave Gotham to learn how to train like they train criminals. I went to Bhutanese prison where I met Ducard who trained me to be a ninja for the League of Shadows where it was run by a man named Ra's al Ghul. I had found out their intentions were to attack Gotham, so I killed Ra's before I left. When I came back, I went back to Wayne Enterprises where I met Lucius Fox. Lucius gave me everything I needed so I could become Batman. When I was ten, I fell into well where bats flew at me and I became scared of them. My father saved me and I never forgot it. I knew Batman was the right choice. I later found out I didn't kill the real Ra's al Ghul, that Ducard was the real one. I ended up killing him, saving Rachel's life, and burned down Wayne Manor all in one night."

Darcie looked at Bruce and asked," Then what happened?" Bruce looked right at her and said," Then you." Darcie chuckled and nodded.

" So is Batman the vengeance you wanted for your parent's death?" Darcie asked. Bruce thought about it for a moment and just replied," Not exactly but it was a better turnout."

" I think," Darcie began and she scooted next to Bruce," this is the first time you and I have ever had a heart to heart." Bruce shook his head and smiled.

" We should do this more often," Darcie suggested. Bruce laughed and Darcie put her head on his shoulder.

"It's amazing how you find out so much more about someone when you're engaged rather than when you were dating them," Darcie said.

" What about you? What about the whole Maroni thing?" Bruce asked. Darcie looked up and shrugged.

"He's locked up for now, there's nothing I can do," Darcie said. Bruce smiled and said," You're gonna have to make sure that if you really learn how to fight, that that arm is ok."

Darcie looked up at Bruce. " So we are going to let me fight, huh?" she asked. Bruce smirked and shook his head.

" Don't get to excited," he said. " I still don't want anything to happen to you." Darcie looked at Bruce and nodded.

As the two leaned in for a kiss, Darcie said in a low voice, " I guess we'll have to wait and see."

**[ I know a lot of you are wanting Darcie to fight and maybe she will, but maybe she won't? Who knows? As for the dialogue Bruce and Rachel in Rachel's flashback, it'll make sense later on I promise. I know it was just kinda thrown in there, but you'll see what I mean later on. Anyway, thanks again for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, and hopefully enjoying! ~ Danielle ] **


	11. Determination

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Eleven ~ Determination**

* * *

"Well Miss Rosewood," the doctor began as he showed Darcie her arm x-rays," you didn't break your arm. If anything, it was twisted pretty badly." Darcie sighed relieved.

"That makes my life a whole lot easier," Darcie said. The doctor added," However, I'd rest it for awhile. You got lucky Miss Rosewood, but try to relax it for awhile. I'm going to give you some medication but you have to take it easy." Darcie nodded and said," Sure Doc. Thanks again."

"So how'd you break your arm again?" he asked. Darcie looked at him and smiled innocently.

"Working out. Getting ready to fit in my dress," Darcie lied perfectly. The doctor smiled and nodded.

" Of course, very true. When's the wedding?" he asked. Darcie rolled her eyes and said," I'd tell you, but with the press and everything, you know how it is."

" Of course. No problem. Just rest," the doctor said. Darcie nodded and when she walked out, her arm still bandaged, the press went crazy.

" DARCIE ARE YOU DONG OK?"

" Did Bruce do this? Is he abusive?"

"How's Harold Marshal holding up? Are you going to see him?"

" DARCIE!" Darcie got in the sports car and said," It's not broken. Just twisted and supposed to be on bed rest." Alfred looked at her and said," I suppose that's not going to happen."

Darcie raised an eyebrow and said," It's not definite." As they drove off, Alfred shook his head and said," I must say, you don't really enjoy time to yourself." Darcie chuckled and said," I'm pretty restless Alfred. Relaxing and taking it easy isn't my thing."

They pulled into Gotham City Hospital and Darcie walked out, finally unnoticed. She thanked Alfred who drove off. She walked into the hospital and managed to find Harold's room.

Knocking on the door, Harold's wife, Shirley, opened it and smiled.

" Oh Darcie! Great to see you," she greeted warmly. She gave Darcie a hug and kiss on the cheek and Darcie walked in as Shirley closed the door. Harold lied in bed with flowers and balloons scattered everywhere. His right shoulder was bandaged up and Josh, the cameraman, sat next to him.

"Well look at you," Darcie said patting Harold's good shoulder. She pulled up a chair and asked," Josh, good to see you." He gave a nod and asked," Sup?"

" How are you?" Darcie asked taking Harold's hand. He rolled his eyes and said," Damn clown. I was walking out to my car and he came out of nowhere and next thing I know, I feel somethin' in my shoulder and he's out."

"Did he say anything?" Darcie asked.

" All I can remember was 'Surprise' and then him laughing and that's it," Harold said. He rolled his eyes and cleared this throat. " Sonuvabitch clown," he muttered. Darcie chuckled and said," I told you I hated clowns."

" I know, I know," he said. " And you were also right about not getting involved. We're pulling out of any investigations for now, only reporting them. For now my grandson is handling everything?"

Darcie cocked her head back. " What grandson?" Darcie asked. Harold motioned to Josh who smirked. Darcie shook her head.

" That's a joke right?" she asked Harold. Harold shook his head and Josh shrugged happily. Darcie chuckled and said to Josh," I hope you know what you're doing."

Josh nodded and said," That's why I have you to help me out." Darcie chuckled and added," And this time, it's a suit and tie buddy." Josh laughed and Harold said," Jesus Christ, Gotham's a wreck."

Darcie smiled and asked," What is Mike doing?"

" Reporting. Gotham is going to need every update we have and can give them," Harold said. Darcie nodded and Harold looked at her.

" For now, GCN is in yours and Josh's hands," he said. " You two have to help notify everything going on, got it?" Darcie gave the sailor's salute and Harold laughed. He shook his head and said," You're a wise ass, but I love ya kiddo!"

* * *

After a visit in the hospital, Darcie walked to Wayne Enterprises. When she arrived inside, everyone watched her walk in. She turned around and asked," Problem?" Everyone continued on and Darcie went inside the elevator when she heard," Hold it!"

She put her hand out and the doors opened. An elderly black man walked in and said," Well if isn't Miss Rosewood." Darcie smiled and said," You must be Mr. Fox."

" You'll be family soon, so it's Lucius," he said holding out his hand. Darcie shook it and said," It's Darcie." Lucius smiled and said," I guess you know the secret. He told me this morning."

Darcie looked at Lucius and he smiled at her. "He's been expecting you all day with news on your arm," Lucius added. He looked at her and Darcie said," Only twisted, nothing too big."

The doors opened and Darcie followed Lucius to Wayne's office. Being Bruce, Darcie and Lucius walked in to find Bruce's legs on his desk, leaned back in his chair, and asleep.

" Typical,'' Darcie muttered. She walked over to the library shelf in the corner, grabbed a large book, and smacked it on Bruce's desk. This woke him up instantly.

" Well hello there Sleeping Beauty," Darcie sneered. " Welcome back to your office. Did you have a nice nap?"

Bruce smirked and asked," What did the doctor say."

" Twisted, not broken," Darcie replied. Bruce sighed and said," I want you on bed rest today." Darcie raised an eyebrow and said," That's something I can guarantee but I'll see what I can do." Bruce chuckled and looked at Lucius who just smiled.

" I'll get back to you later," he said. He then left and Darcie sat on Bruce's desk. They were staring at each other and Bruce shook his head.

" Don't say it," he said.

"I'm going to do it," Darcie said. "I have to. I'm taking medication right now and that'll help with the pain."

" Darcie-."

" Bruce, I'm going to do it. The Joker is after you and I'm not going to sit there and let it happen. Sorry, but I'm not that kind of wife or girl."

Bruce sighed and said," If you can prove it, I could make an exception." Darcie gave him a peck and said," Believe me, I have friends in high and low places."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bruce asked.

* * *

" Darcie Rosewood, I'd never thought I'd see you here again," Eric Pultz, a former boxer and ex-boyfriend of Darcie's, said laughing. Darcie sighed and asked," You wanna get paid by doing me a favor?"

" Depends," Eric said with a shrug.

"Teach me how to punch and kick the absolute shit out of someone," Darcie said. Eric looked at her and laughed.

"Someone messing with you?" he asked. Darie shrugged and said," I'm gonna be in the news and god forbid anyone comes after me, I'm gonna need to protect myself don't you think? How does five hundred bucks sound?"

Eric nodded and said," I have some women's apparel in the back. Get changed and get in the ring."

*~ Two Hours Later*~

After hours of countless failed punches and kicks, Darcie shook her head.

" It's not that bad," Eric said panting. Darcie looked up.

" Eric, I punch like a fucking panzy!" she exclaimed. Eric's eyes widened and he smiled.

" You do. You are a terrible fighter you self-centered, maneating, spoiled, bitch," he sneered. He knew Darcie well enough to know how bad her temper was. She scoffed and said," Repeat that, please! Tell me how you really feel!"

"Fucking bitch!" he sneered loudly. Darcie swung a punch straight across his face and he fell to the floor. He grabbed his cheek and went to get up when she kicked him right in the stomach and he yelled in pain. He lied there, smiling.

" Anything else you wanna share?" Darcie exclaimed infuriated. Eric laughed and asked," Didn't you see what you just did? You punched and kicked the crap out of me. Darcie, your temper!"

Darcie stopped for a minute and nodded. " I've been drinking that tea shit too long," she said nodding. She looked at Eric and Eric said," Use inner anger. That's what get's you started. You have to let it reign over your fear Darcie." He got up and Darcie nodded.

" Makes sense," she said. She looked at Eric and asked," Can we go again?" He rolled his eyes.

" I'll get you a punching bag in the back," he said.

*~ An hour later ~*

Darcie, drenched in her own sweat, sighed and Eric shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, that was much better," he said. The punching bag had it's share of dents. He held up his finger and said," One more thing." He got out a block of wood and Darcie groaned.

"You're kidding me," she mumbled. " I'm not the fucking Karate Kid."

"You're getting fearful," Eric reminded her. Darcie nodded and closed her eyes for a moment. The Joker appeared in her mind and his laugh rang in her ears. The laughing got louder and louder and louder and louder when-

BAM!

With the arm she twisted, her fist went through the block and hit Eric's stomach. He grunted and fell back. Darcie covered her mouth when she what happened.

" Sorry," she mouthed. Eric smiled, holding his stomach, and said," Come back tomorrow. Make sure you rest your bad arm though."

She was on her way.

**[ There you go everyone! Darcie is learning! Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows! ~ Danielle ]**


	12. Worse

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Twelve - Worse**

* * *

As Bruce worked underground, he looked out for the potential sights where The Joker's men would be hiding tomorrow morning. Tomorrow morning was Commissioner Loeb's funeral and there would be a good chance Bruce could find out more information on The Joker's next victim. As the screen was downloading something, Bruce felt someone touch his shoulder. Thinking it would be someone else besides Alfred, who usually doesn't touch Bruce, Bruce turned to swing a punch when he saw a hand grab it like a baseball.

He looked up and saw Darcie standing the smirking. He sighed and shook his head.

" Jesus, you scared me," he said breathing heavily. Darcie chuckled and said," Sorry, I didn't mean to." Bruce looked down at her hand as it gripped his incredibly hard. He let go and shook it.

"Strong hand," Bruce noted. Darcie smiled and said," Throw something at me. Anything." Bruce looked at her.

" What?"

" Throw something at me. Anything." Bruce chuckled and folded his arms across his chest.

" Why?"

" If you do," Darcie said her tone flirtatious and challenging," then maybe I can reward you later." Bruce chuckled and he found a Gotham City phone book next to his desk. He picked it up, went to actually smack Darcie with it, when Darcie punched right back almost punching Bruce in the face, but he ducked down fast enough. He looked at her.

"I'm somewhat impressed," Bruce approved as he put the book down. " Where'd you learn that?"

" I told you, I have friends in high and low places," Darcie responded, folding her arms across her chest. Bruce put his hands on her waist and they looked at each other.

" You're serious aren't you?" Bruce asked. Darcie nodded and said," Remember what I said last night? ' I wouldn't say something unless I meant it '?" Bruce nodded and Darcie leaned her forehead on Bruce's chest. Bruce wrapped his arms around her tightly. He didn't want her to help him - she'd get killed. Then again, if he was certain she could do it, she could. He knew she could do it, it just was the consequence she might face.

" During the funeral tomorrow on Melvin Point, stay in that broken down building across the street. Find a way to disguise yourself and I'll meet you," Bruce directed. Darcie nodded and smiled.

" It's nice to see you put some trust in me," Darcie said. Bruce stifled a soft laugh and kissed her lips. He let go and went back to work. Darcie turned around and walked back to apartment to prepare for tomorrow's events.

* * *

Wearing Jackie-O sunglasses, nude lipstick, and her hair and head covered by a beret, Darcie watched the funeral go on. She stood outside where the bag pipes rang, a crowd of soldiers walked in the street in perfect formation, and Harvey, Rachel, and Mayor Garcia sit on the podium where the casket would be. Everyone in Gotham watched along.

Darcie, however, was watching and waiting for Bruce. Riding up in a motorcycle, Bruce got off and Darcie followed him without anyone looking. Once in the building, Darcie threw off the glasses and hat.

"Follow me. Room 1502." Bruce whispered incredibly low in her ear. She gave a nod and together they walked inside. As they walked to the room, Darcie felt a rush of confidence and excitement yet she kept her cool. This was beginning to sound like fun to her.

Bruce opened the door and Darcie followed. Tied to a pillar inside, seven men in wife beaters and boxers were blind folded, their mouth duct taped, and tied with a rope. Darcie and Bruce looked at each other. Bruce motioned his head to the door and Darcie gave a nod. She stood by the door waiting to hear footsteps.

Bruce knelt down, ripped a piece of tape of one of the men's mouth. The guy inhaled and exhaled heavily.

" Who is it?"

" What happened?" Bruce asked in his Batman voice.

" He took our guns...and our uniforms." Bruce went up the window. There was a telescope over looking the funeral. Bruce made the motion for Darcie to follow. Darcie walked over and looked on. Bruce looked inside and the window went up and the guards on fire escapes pointed and aimed fire at Bruce, when Darcie pushed him down. Both fell on the floor and Bruce got up and grabbed Darcie's hand. The two ran out and suddenly screams and shots rang in the air.

When they walked outside the shots were louder and people scattered every where. Bruce put the motorcycle helmet on and Darcie got on the motorcycle with him. As she wrapped her arms around his waist he sped off.

"GCN building, now!" she exclaimed. Bruce sped faster and dropped her off at the building. She ran inside and took off her jacket and everyone swarmed to her.

" Darcie, we have Mike on air reporting the shots at the funeral!"

" Is the mayor dead?"

" Meeting in the boardroom now! Where's Josh?" Josh was already in the board room and Darcie asked," Did you see what happened?"

Josh nodded and said," Some guard tried to shoot at the mayor but Gordon took the bullet." Darcie looked at Josh and shook her head.

" Tell me he's alright," she said. Gordon was their last hope with connections to The Joker. Josh shrugged.

" I don't know!" he screamed in panic. Darcie smacked him across the face and exclaimed," Hold it together Josh!" Everyone looked at her and she said," One of you get Harvey or Rachel on the phone! The rest of you get some more info! NOW!"

Everyone scurried off and Josh sat on the floor, holding his cheek. Darcie knelt down.

" I'm sorry Josh, but we can't get crazy. Not now," Darcie apologized. Josh nodded and shook his head.

" Jesus, who are you? Muhammed Ali?" he asked. Darcie chuckled and replied," Get your ass up Spiccoli."

* * *

The news was indeed true. Detective Gordon was pronounced dead. He was shot while trying to save the mayor's life.

Darcie stood outside of the apartment, looking down at the streets. She could feel the heartbreak and remained still.

" Miss Rosewood," Alfred said. Darcie turned and Alfred looked at her and said," Let's go inside."

" He had a wife and two kids Alfred," Darcie said looking away. She shook her head and lowered her eyes.

" It's quite tragic," Alfred commented. Darcie added," Gotham is only gonna get worse now that he's gone." She looked at Alfred and asked," Is Bruce ok?" Alfred nodded and Darcie asked," How are Harvey and Rachel doing?"

"That's why I came out here," Alfred said. " Harvey's on the phone." Darcie nodded and walked inside. Alfred handed her the phone and Darcie picked it up.

" Harvey?"

"Darcie! Thank god, listen to me. I need you to pick up Rachel and take her somewhere. Anywhere."

"Why? What's going on?"

"She's The Joker's next victim Darcie. I need you to-." Darcie hung up and asked," Alfred? Where are the sport cars again?"

**[ Well, I actually can't wait for the next chapter because this one is definitely going to get heated. If you have the movie memorized, you may know which scene is coming up but if not, enjoy the anticipation until tomorrow! I'd also like to add that I'm happy you all are happy Darcie is fighting, but I'm just going to add that no, Darcie will NOT be Batgirl. I'm sorry, but no. That is the one thing I don't plan on changing. Thanks for the reviews, favoriting, and following! I'll update plenty tomorrow! ~ Danielle]**


	13. Witnessing the Worst

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Thirteen - Witnessing the Worst**

* * *

Rachel got in the car and Darcie drove off as fast as she could. " Of all the cars, you chose the worst disguise," Rachel joked. Darcie laughed.

"Well, I figured it if I was going to help get to a safe place, a taxi was not an option," Darcie said. Rachel smiled and said," Thank you Darcie."

" No problem," Darcie said. "I'm always doing Harvey favors." Rachel laughed and said," We're thinking about getting married." Darcie's eyes went wide and she asked," Hold on! What?"

" It's not definite, but I'm probably going to marry Harvey," Rachel stated. Darcie smiled and beamed," That's great! Wow...wow! This is probably the happiest rescue I've ever witnessed."

" Don't tell Bruce though." Rachel said. Darcie shook her head and said," My lips are sealed. Oh my god! This is so exciting to know Harvey grew a pair and is gonna settle down!" Rachel laughed seeing how happy Darcie actually was, but the matter with Bruce's reaction was going to be difficult for Rachel. Darcie pulled in the driveway and the two went into the apartment.

" Bruce is out but he'll be back shortly," Darcie informed Rachel. " I have to do some work, so make yourself at home. Darcie turned to leave and Rachel looked out the window.

That's when Rachel got a call from Harvey again.

* * *

When Bruce walked in the guest bedroom, Rachel turned to him and Bruce stared out the window.

"Harvey called," Rachel said. " He said Batman is gonna turn himself in."

" I have no choice," Bruce said.

" You honestly think that's gonna keep The Joker from killing people?" Rachel questioned.

" Maybe not, but I have enough blood on my hands. I've seen now, what I have to become to stop men like him." Bruce turned to face Rachel. Rachel listened on and Bruce said," You once told me that when the day came we would be together." Rachel looked at him and said," Bruce don't make me your only hope for a normal life."

Bruce smiled and shook his head. "I'm not," he said. " I'm marrying Darcie and planning on having a normal life with her." Rachel looked at him and asked," You're not using her for that, are you?"

Bruce shook his head and said, "No, Absolutely not. However, the one thing that is going to forever haunt me even when I'm married to Darcie, unless you tell me right now, is that did you mean it?"

Rachel replied," Yes." That's when Bruce stroked Rachel's hair and they two leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

Darcie went to find Bruce to let him know she'd have to go into the office.

" Bruce?" she called out. She saw the guest bedroom door was opened and figured he had found Rachel. Darcie walked through and said," Bruce I-." She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Bruce and Rachel in full bloom kiss. Her blood turned cold, then froze. Jitters ran all through her legs and she felt her heart stop.

"Oh shit," she muttered. Bruce saw Darcie standing there and he and Rachel stopped. There was a silence when Darcie collected herself and said," I'll be at the office for urm...urm.."

" Darcie I-," Bruce tried to explain, but Darcie stepped back.

" Don't follow me right now. Don't talk to me, don't explain, just...just...". She looked at Bruce and he saw tears begin to form and her mouth slightly tremble. Darcie ran from the room and when grabbed the door knob, Bruce tried to grab her arm, but she yelled," BACK THE FUCK OFF BRUCE!" She broke free and Bruce stood there, muttering,"Shit."

As soon as she made it outside, she spotted a taxi and yelled," TAXI!" She gave the man her office address and drove off.

Sitting in the back of the taxi, Darcie looked out the window and felt herself uncontrollably breakdown. She buried her face in the palm of her hands and sobbed as hard she had ever sobbed in her life. Her body shook and for a few moments, nothing could stop her.

When she reached her office area, she went into Harold's office room, grabbed a six pack of beers from his mini refridgerator. She walked into her office, switched on the lights and slammed the pack of beers on her desk. She looked at her wall and making a fist, she used her good hand made a perfect hole in the wall. She grabbed her hand and fell down on her knees, still crying.

She had put too much trust in Bruce Wayne and now, she was just like the rest of the other women he dated. Useless.

* * *

Mya walked into the GCN office and looked around for Darcie's office. She heard Lynyrd Skynrd's "Simple Man" blasting from an office. She looked around and heard it from Darcie's office. Mya opened the door and her eyes went wide.

Darcie, with a bloodied hand, sat in front of her desk and was drinking a beer. Mascara smeared all over her cheeks and under her eyes.

" Darcie?" Mya asked stunned. Darcie looked up and saw Mya standing there with some lilies in her hands. This time, Mya wore a black sweater, skinny jeans, and converse with glasses.

"Mya, is that you?" Darcie asked. Mya nodded and Darcie said," Jesus christ, what are you doing here?"

" I came to give you these," Mya said handing Darcie the lilies. " You gave me some great advice and I wanted to thank you for helping me out. No one's done that for me before. I figured with all the shit The Joker was pulling, you'd be here." Darcie looked at Mya and shook her head.

" It's like seeing me in high school all over again," Darcie said in disbelief. Mya looked down at herself and Darcie said," Stay away from the hooker clothes Mya and stick with people who have a sense of style."

" Says the woman wearing a black v-neck and skinny jeans," Mya shot back. Darcie chuckled and said," Touche little Mya. Touche."

Mya knelt down next to Darcie and asked," What's with the booze and rock music? What the hell happened to your hand?"

Darcie turned to Mya and asked," How old are you?"

"Eighteen." Darcie nodded and asked," You drink beer?"

"Yeah, I do." Darcie bent over, picked up a beer, and said," Mya, let me tell you the story of how I screwed myself over for Bruce Wayne. Then perhaps, I may get drunk. Very, very drunk."

**[ Uh-oh. Not good. Not, not good. Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and following! ~Danielle ]**


	14. Standing Ground

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Fourteen ~ Standing Ground**

* * *

When Josh arrived at the GCN office, he looked around for Darcie.

" Hey Darcie?" he called out. He kept looking around the empty office, hoping his tardiness didn't cause her to leave already.

"Darcie?" he called out again. As he got closer, he heard some music blasting in the background. He walked towards the sound as the music got louder and louder. He had recognized the music, "Careless Whisper", and the office was Darcie's. He opened the door to see a teenage girl and Darcie sitting on the floor, beers in both hands. Darcie looked like utter shit with her top wrinkled and her hair wavy.

"Darcie?" Josh asked. Darcie looked up and he could tell she was a little tipsy.

"J-Josh? You're late," Darcie said. He looked at teenage girl sitting besides Darcie.

"What the hell?" he asked.

" I came to talk to her and she was upset about Bruce," the girl explained. " She's only had one glass. She just opened this second one." Josh looked at Darcie's hand to see blood on it.

" Jesus, what happened to your arm?" he asked. Darcie, stumbling, stood up and pointed to the wall. Josh looked at the wall and he saw a huge hole in it. He knew Darcie had sass, but damn she was violent.

" What did Bruce-." Josh stopped himself and took the beer out of Darcie's hand and threw into the trash can.

"Hey, if you wanted a beer you didn't have to take mine!" Darcie exclaimed. Josh shook his head and finished his question.

"What did Bruce do to make you go nuts?" he asked.

"She saw him kissing a close friend, a girl," the teenage girl explained. Josh sighed and said," Darcie, let's take you somewhere before you go crazy."

"Too late buddy boy," Darcie said pointing to the hole in the wall. The teenage girl stood up and said," We have to get her somewhere the press won't see her!"

" Oh...them," Darcie said rolling her eyes. The teenage girl then yelled," YES DARCIE! THE PRESS!" Darcie turned and Josh turned to the teenage girl.

"Mya, the hell? I'm right here!" Darcie exclaimed. Mya turned off the music and looked at Darcie.

" You need to drop this shit," Mya said. " Darcie, for the past ten minutes all I heard about was how you loved Bruce and actually believed in his crap, but here you are throwing a pity party for yourself and drinking your problems away!"

" I wasn't throwing a pity party for myself," Darcie responded. She looked at Josh and said," I figured you'd join in and then Mya came so I thought the more the merrier."

" Darcie, I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but cut the sarcastic shit," Josh snapped. Darcie cocked her head back and said," So you are snappy underneath the pretty boy interior."

"Darcie," Mya said," you need to release this anger without making a drunk mess of yourself. I know you're pissed and it's good to be pissed, but do something about it!"

" I used to teach karate and kick boxing," Josh said. Darce looked at him and said," Good for you. You must be proud of yourself.'' Mya looked at Darcie and Darcie'e eyes widened and she smiled. She looked at Josh and Josh smiled.

" Good girl," Josh said. "Let's get that anger out of you. Then we'll figure out what to do next." Darcie looked at Josh and Mya and said," You two would make great motivational speakers."

Josh and Mya chuckled and Darcie said," Ok, I'm gonna get back to normal and Josh, lead me the way. Mya are you coming?"

Mya nodded and said," I just have to call to let my mom know I'm working late tonight." Darcie gave a nod and Josh said," I'll meet out in a bit." Darcie left the room and when she closed the door, Josh asked," You're not really going to call your mom, are you?"

Mya asked smirking," Do you know how to get Bruce Wayne's number?"

* * *

~* Two Hours Later *~

"Good, good, now give the bag a jab, then uppercut with the bad hand, and finish it with the hardest roundhouse kick! GO!" Josh yelled. Darcie jabbed the bag with full force, quickly uppercutted with her bad hand, and put all her might in the roundhouse kick causing a huge and deep dent.

Mya and Josh cheered and Josh said,'' Great! Now, karate. Do you remember the side kick? It's like a roundhouse pretty much, just -." Before Josh could even finish, Darcie went into a side kick and the bag flew back and went to the floor. Mya and Josh looked at Darcie.

"Question?" Mya asked raising her hand," How did you manage to pick all of this up in an hour?" Darcie panted," The wonderful...combo...of anger...and fast learning." Mya nodded and Josh smiled.

"Isn't this so much better than beer? At least with this, you can protect yourself," Josh said. Darcie chuckled and looked at Josh and Mya.

"Despite the fact I can't feel my own body, I'm drenched in my own sweat, and still a mess, thank you both," Darcie said smirking. " I guess I needed to be woken a bit." The sound of the door opening had Darcie turning her head and she saw Bruce.

She dropped her jaw slightly and asked," Who told you I was here?" Mya and Josh looked at each other and Josh said," Mya, let me show you something. In the back." Mya nodded and the two walked off. Bruce walked down and said," Darcie-."

"I'm not interested, please," Darcie cut him off in a calm tone. " I just, need to be left alone to think it over." Bruce looked at her and Darcie shook her head.

" Something happened before I met you," Darcie said," and obviously it's not over." She felt herself swallow hard and added," If you still have some unfinished business, tell me now. I don't want to marry someone who is still going to be in love with someone he knew for a long time. Just tell me Bruce, because I don't want to get in the way."

Bruce looked at Darcie and said," Rachel told me, months and months ago, that if there had ever come a day I wouldn't be Batman, she'd be with me." Darcie listened carefully, taking each word in carefully.

" She knew she couldn't handle Batman and having a normal life, so she told me that and then she met Harvey," Bruce added. Darcie didn't want to say what she was about to say, but she knew that it would be right.

"Then you need her," Darcie said. " I don't want to get in the way and-."

" You never got in the way," Bruce cut her off. " It was haunting me that she had said that, though. I had asked her f she had meant it because I'm going to announce I'm Batman."

Darcie stepped back and her body jumped inside. She looked at Bruce and asked," If you think it's gonna stop The Joker it won't. He's going to come right after you Bruce! You and Alfred wouldn't be able to escape Gotham alive. All of Gotham are going to want you dead. Including The Joker."

" That is true, but Harvey knows what he's doing," Bruce said. Darcie shook her head and exclaimed," We're not talking about Harvey! Harvey can't handle The Joker! He can't! He can throw The Joker away for life, but he'll get out and the first person he'll go after is you!"

Bruce looked at Darcie and Darcie folded her arms across her chest. She lowered her eyes and Bruce asked," Do you remember when you asked me why I wanted to propose to you?"

Darcie nodded and Bruce said," You understand why I am what I am. You understand I'm Batman out of anger, you understand that I'm a selfish, playboy, millionaire asshole but you also know how to keep me in line and have me remember what it's like to actually enjoy life. No one ever did that except for my parents."

Darcie looked at Bruce and he added," You're the only who can smile and have me remember what it's like to stop being so angry. Just like my mom." Darcie tried not tear up. She stood there and shook her head. She felt a tear stroll down and looked up.

"You can't just expect me to drop everything and pretend all of this never happened," Darcie said. " I'm not that naive. I'm not stupid. You have to let me think about it."

Bruce nodded and looked away. " If you still want to be with me and marry me, you'll show up tomorrow not because GCN told you, but because you're there for me. You would stand right next to me if you honestly loved me." Bruce then left and Darcie watched him walk away. He got into his sports car, driving off in full speed.

Darcie turned around and looked at herself in the mirror and gave the mirror an full on kick. The glass shattered and Josh and Mya hurried out.

" Darcie! Are you ok?" Mya asked. Darcie looked at the broken mirror and covered her face in her hands.

The big question left was if things could ever go back to the way they were? They hadn't even been engaged for a month and too much was unveiled.

"I need a place to stay," Darcie said.

"Stay with me at my grandparent's house," Josh said. "We have a spare room and whatever you can think over, you can do it there." Darcie nodded and held back the tears.

This time, she had to be sane.

**[Well, another cliffhanger! I did have to put in that scene with Bruce and Rachel because even though this is a Bruce/OC series, no one can ever deny that connection Bruce and Rachel have. I wasn't going to magically disappear that in the story. I had to find a way to put it back in because it's something that is a huge part in Bruce's life. Thank you everyone again who enjoy and get into the story and Darcie because I know there are some who want it to be the way it supposed to be where Bruce and Rachel have this forbidden love connection and I can understand why people get annoyed when it's Bruce/OC but to all of you who are reviewing, following, and favoriting, I'm so grateful you guys are getting into it and it's why I update three times a day. It's for you all who enjoy this! ~ Danielle ]**


	15. Bad Girlfriend

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Fifteen ~ Bad Girlfriend**

***This chapter was inspired by Theory of a Deadman's "Bad Girlfriend" and you guys who wanted Darcie to teach Bruce a lesson ;) ***

* * *

Thought it was only three o'clock in the morning, Darcie knew Bruce would be in Batman mode. She walked around Gotham City streets in Josh's black hoodie with the hood up. She kept searching when she heard a creeking sound in the alley. She walked closer and nothing was there. Only fire escapes, a loitered street, a couple of trash cans, and a horrid smell. She was went to turn when Batman stood there.

"It's too late for you to be out here, isn't it?" he asked in his normal Bruce Wayne. Darcie grinned and said with a sigh," I came all this way, just to say I forgive you." He stepped closer.

"Is this an excuse for you not to come tomorrow?" Bruce asked smirking. Darcie giggled and said," Oh I'm coming tomorrow. But before I fully forgive you, there's one thing I'd like to get across."

Darcie took off the hood and swung a punch across his face. Batman stepped back and looked at her.

"You have no idea how angry I was to see you being affectionate with someone else," Darcie growled. Bruce went to grab her arm, but she caught it.

" You know at Harvey's fundraiser, I thought the whole 'entering with four gorgeous girls in front on my fiance and her family and peers' was the least of my problems. I guess I was wrong."

She went to uppercut but Bruce held it with a tight grip. "So you think beating the crap out of me is going to teach me a lesson?" Bruce asked.

"No exactly," Darcie responded. The second Bruce let go, Darcie stepped back and Bruce said," You don't want to do this, Darcie." Darcie went in for another punch, when Bruce grabbed it and used it to in pin her down to the ground. He held both her hands and she clenched," I thought you used Batman for vengeance."

"Don't forget self-defense," he said. Darcie spit on him and kicked his stomach. Bruce rolled off and Darcie rolled on top of him.

"Listen closely, I know you and plenty of others have told me I'm not like the other girls you've been with. Let me show you how much better I am," she said. She lifted her foot and stomped on his knee. Bruce clenched his fist and pushed her to the ground. He managed to get up and so did Darcie.

" So what is this? An abusive relationship?" Bruce asked.

"Abusive is such a strong word. I prefer playful but a little stronger," Darcie said swinging a roundhouse kick. Bruce grabbed her leg and pushed her against the wall. He pinned her against it and said," So is this what were going to be doing as a married couple? Is this how we solve things?"

Darcie laughed and said," Oh no. Not unless I see you cheating on me again." She took her leg and kicked Bruce right in the middle of his stomach. He walked back holding his stomach.

"It's a shame your Batman suit isn't all that strong," Darcie growled. She then pounced him down to the ground, but stood up and put her foot on his upper chest.

"Let's get one thing straight," Darcie began as Bruce tried to get her foot off him, but his arms were tiring out and her foot felt like a huge brick on his chest. He grunted and tried to get up. "If I ever catch you doing that again, and I mean ever, not only will I leave you but I will make sure it's incredibly painful inside and out." Bruce grabbed her ankle and pushed right down on the ground.

"Just one question," he said as he pinned her arms behind her. She clenched her teeth, trying to take the pain. " So how come you can at leas fight decently with me, but not a clown?"

" Simple, I was never afraid of you," Darcie responded. Bruce let go for a moment and Darcie whipped over and kicked him back into the back of garbage cans. She walked over, grabbed him up, and he asked," So do you still love me after all this and what happened?"

Darcie planted one on him and he held her waist and she pushed him back. She smiled, but her hood up, and said," I still do. You may have made a huge ass mistake, but for some reason, I'm going to forgive you. I just hope you learned a lesson."

Bruce nodded and said," I love you, you know that? Even if you beat me?"

" You weren't fighting back much? Why?" Darcie asked. Bruce collected himself and said," I didn't want to hurt you even more." Darcie rolled her eyes and said," This isn't some cheesy romance movie or novel where I just forgive you all happy and everything is all dandy. First it's payback - then we go on."

Bruce nodded and Darcie said," You know that when you step down as Batman in front of the public eye and everyone comes after you, I won't be behind you."

Bruce's smile faded a bit and Darcie added," I'm going to be right next to you." She kissed him again and walked off.

" See you in the morning hubby!" She sarcastically chirped.

**[Let's face it - I can't write fight scenes. But you all wanted her to fight back and she did, hopefully like a boss. You all were going off like " Bruce needs a beatdown" and " Darcie needs to teach him a lesson" and getting all violent - and I LOVED IT! It's so much fun how you all get into it! Thanks for everything guys! ~Danielle]**


	16. Mistaken Identity

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Sixteen ~ Mistaken Identity**

* * *

The following morning around 6:30 a.m., Darcie called a meeting for all GCN executives and crew. Josh, a fully recovered Harold, and Mike even were invited. Everyone stood in the board room and all attention was placed on Darcie. Darcie looked at her co-workers and smiled.

"I called a meeting at this ungodly hour because I would like to address some news," Darcie began as she clapped her hands together.

"I knew it! She's pregnant! I win the bet!" an executive exclaimed. Darcie raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"That's not true, but if there is something wrong with my body then you can get your ass up here and tell me about it yourself," Darcie snapped. The executive said nothing and Darcie sighed.

" I would like to address that I quit GCN," Darcie said. Everyone looked at one another completely stunned and confused. Mike looked at Josh who looked away. he already knew- Darcie told him he would have her position. Whispers were made and Darcie said," Listen, if you must know, Bruce and I decided after our wedding we would start making a family. Yes, I will be a stay-at-home wife, but I'm doing this because it's for the best."

Harold sighed and asked," Is there anything we can do to make you stay? Darcie, you're the real brains here, we need you." Darcie smiled and said," For eight years, I have enjoyed giving my two cents, amusing you all with my sarcasm, and often making comments, but I'll never forget them. For now, I have put my job to Josh."

Josh smiled and gave a nod. Harold looked at Josh and asked," You know what you're doing?" Josh nodded and said," She taught me everything I need to know." Darcie smiled and sighed. She looked at everyone and shook her head. She lowered her eyes and said," It's like leaving home all over again."

She looked at everyone and gave a nod. She left the silent room and everyone watched on as she, with a box in hand, walked out of GCN offices.

" Fucking Bruce Wayne," Mike muttered. Harold sighed and said," Well, at least she'll straighten him out."

Darcie walked outside and put the box on the passenger seat. She then got into the passenger's seat, she looked at GCN studio one last time. She half-smiled and drove off.

* * *

Bruce Wayne stood on the side, waiting for the conference to commence. He managed to not be recognized until he felt a tap. He turned his head and Darcie, wearing a body hugging maroon dress with short sleeves and a belt around her waist. She smiled at Bruce.

" I told you I'd come," she said. Bruce smiled back and said," I'm a little sprained from last night." Darcie kissed his cheek and whispered,"' An eye for an eye, pain for pain'". Bruce shook his head and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Darcie asked. " You're giving up a big part of you."

"Just doing something for Gotham's best interest," Bruce said. Darcie nodded and said," So I have one last question for you."

" Which is?"

"Are you still willing to marry a woman who has a violent temper?" Bruce smirked and responded," If she accepted everything in my life, why not?" Darcie chuckled and their hands intertwined.

Harvey now appeared at the stand and the room was quiet.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank for coming. I've called this press conference for two reason - firstly, to assure the citizens of Gotham that everything that can be done over The Joker killings is being done. Secondly, the Batman has offered to turn himself in."

Darcie eyed Bruce and she stroked his hand with her thumb.

"But first, let consider the situation. Should we give in to this terrorist's demands? Do we really think he's -".

"Rather than protect an outlaw vigilante than the live so citizens?" a woman behind Bruce said. Voices raised but Harvey went on.

"The Batman is an outlaw. But that's not why we're letting him turn himself in, it's because we're scared. We've been happy to let the Batman clean up our streets until now."

"THINGS ARE WORSE THAN EVER!" a man screamed. Voices raised again and Darcie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

" Yes the are...but the night is darkest just before the dawn. I promise you the dawn is coming. One day, the Batman will have to answer for the laws he's broken. But to us ... not to this madman."

"NO MORE DEAD COPS!" a cop screamed. Everyone screamed "YEAH!" and claps arose in the air.

"TURN HIMSELF IN!" someone yelled out.

" So be it. Take the Batman onto custody," Harvey said stepping away from the podium. Darice eye's began to water when Bruce was just about to step out, until the worse was to come.

" I am the Batman," Harvey said. Everyone in the conference looked in shock and Darcie eye's widened and she looked at Bruce. Bruce, stone faced, looked on. The cops were about to handcuff Harvey when Darcie stepped in.

"Darcie!" Bruce hissed.

"Harvey, don't do this!" Darcie exclaimed. Everyone gasped and Harvey looked at Darcie.

"I'm sorry Darcie," Harvey said shaking his head.

"Harvey, no!" Darcie screamed as the cops took him away. The press turned all their attention to Darcie.

" DARCIE DID YOU KNOW?"

"DARCIE WHY DEFEND YOUR MADMAN COUSIN?"

"DARCIE HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?" Darcie shook her head. Bruce pulled her back and snuck her out at the right time. When they got into the car area safely, Darcie removed her hand from Bruce's clutch and yelled," HOW COULD YOU?"

" Darcie, don't shout-".

" DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM DO THAT?"

"Because, people will know the real truth later on," Bruce said. Darcie looked at Bruce and suddenly the sound of footsteps were coming.

"Get in the car!" Bruce said. They hurried into the car and drove off.

* * *

" Tell me this is not true!" Evelyn screamed on the phone. Bruce watched on as Darcie was forced to break the news.

"It is," she replied. Evelyn burst into tears and Darcie said," I have to go Mom." She hung up and buried her face and Bruce sat next to her. He rubbed her back and she sighed.

"What's next?" she asked. Bruce said nothing and Darcie said," I'm going out for a bit."

"Darcie, now's not-."

She turned and put her sunglasses and put all her hair up in a hat. She put on some red lipstick and said yet again with an attitude," I'm going out for a bit." She walked off and Bruce sighed.

**[ Hey everyone! Sorry this is my first post today. I've been having probably the worst stomach flu ever. I woke up this morning incredibly nauseas and my stomach has been hurting me on and off today! Hopefully I'll post another chapter tonight. I apologize and thank you for your patience! ~ Danielle ]**


	17. Makeover

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Seventeen ~ Makeover**

*** I'd like to give complete and all credit to kindlefame5 for what's about to happen in this chapter! And to also thank you guys for all the time you guys take out of your day to read and review and even to you all who favorite and follow this story. You guys are amazing and I can't thank you enough, especially for your patience today! I apologize and hope you all enjoy this one! ***

* * *

Darcie, still in disguise, spotted a wig salon four blocks away from Bruce and her's apartments. Darcie smiled to herself and walked across the street to the salon. When opening the door, some man walking by whistled.

"Nice legs honey!" he exclaimed. " Are they open twenty-four seven?" Darcie smiled and smack the guy across his face. Before falling on the ground, Darcie grabbed his shirt and using her best Marilyn Monroe tone, she said," Not for jackasses like you, big boy." The guy looked at her and she pushed him to the ground. Darcie walked in the wig shop.

"Wow! That was amazing!'' a familiar voice cheered. It was Mya. Darcie leaned across the counter and lowering her sunglasses said," Why thank you."

Before Mya could scream of joy, Darcie covered her mouth.

"Mya, are you the only one working here?" Darcie asked. She let go and Mya nodded.

"Is there a camera around?" Darcie asked. Mya shook her head.

"You wanna help a gal out on secret plan?" Darcie sneered. Mya smirked on nodded. Darcie smiled brightly and said," Hook me up with your best wig."

/

" So wait," Mya began as she handed Darcie a long, bright cherry red wig," what are you doing?" Darcie turned and asked," Can you keep a secret?". Darcie tried on the wig and shook her head.

"Yea, of course," Mya assured. " None of my family or friends know I hang out with you." Darcie have a nod of approval and said," Let's just say I'm going to help out the Batman."

Mya's eyes widened and she looked at Darcie. "I just saw on tv that Harvey...you know your cousin...he's-." Darcie turned and said," The Dent-Rosewood family are filled with secrets." Mya gave a nod and said," So that's why you've been kicking ass." Darcie shrugged and said," Next one."

Mya handed her a 60's brunette bob and Darcie put it on. Darcie gave a shrug and Mya shook her head.

"Too you and too vintage," Mya said. She took it off and Darcie did a double take when she saw a Marilyn Monroe-esque platinum blonde, shoulder length hair. Darcie took it off the wig and fixed it up. Mya smiled and nodded.

"Now that is sexy and Monroe on steroids," Mya approved. Darcie giggled and said in her best Marilyn-voice like before," Well thank you!"

"Good impression!" Mya beamed. Darcie nodded and asked," Do you have a domino mask?"

"Yeah, I'll get one in the back," Mya said.

Darcie looked in the mirror and gave a nod. Mya handed her the domino mask and Darcie put it on. Mya stepped back.

"I must say," Mya said," you look good! And unnoticeable! Are you going with a name?" Darcie shrugged.

"They'll come up with a name," Darcie said fixing the mask.

"Brarcie," Mya said. Darcie turned and raised an eyebrow.

"The hell?" she asked.

"Oh, that's yours and Bruce's celebrity couple name now," Mya said. Darcie gave an "oh" and sighed and nodded.

"I'll take this," Darcie said. Mya chuckled and everything seemed set.

* * *

As Bruce sat in his chair, he heard the door open and he stood up. Darcie, with bags in her hands, greeted," Welly, welly, welly, welly, welly, welly, well."

"Childish greeting,'' Bruce said.

"Alex DeLarge. _A Clockwork Orange_. Great film," Darcie responded, putting the bags down.

**[AUTHOR NOTE - FUN FACT ~ One of Heath Ledger's inspirations from The Joker was the character of _A Clockwork Orange_ "Alex DeLarge". My respect for his acting ability just raised from 100% to 110%. Yeah buddy!]**

Bruce rested his hands on Darcie's waist and looked at her. He then ran his hands through her brunette hair and Darcie chuckled.

"I told you I forgave you Casanova," Darcie said. Bruce stifled a small laugh and leaned in their, lips tenderly connection. For one moment, everything else in the room faded out.

Until Alfred said," I'm gonna say this a bad time to address a couple of matters." Bruce turned and said to Darcie," I'll be back." Darice chuckled and he kissed her cheek. Once he left, Darcie grabbed her bags and closed the bedroom door. She went into her bags and got out everything she would need for tonight.

There was one thing left to do, Darcie grabbed her cell phone.

"Eric, are you free today?" Darcie asked.

* * *

Darcie walked out of the gym back in her work out clothes and the paparazzi hounded her.

"DARCIE DID BRUCE MAKE YOU QUIT YOUR JOB?"

"SO ARE YOU REALLY PREGNANT?"

" DARCIE WHY DID YOU KEEP HARVEY'S BATMAN SECRET?"

"DARCIE-." Darcie turned around and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Every problem we have in Gotham right now is not my cousin's fault for going around, dressed up as a rodent, and saving all your asses at the night time. You all should be thankful for what he did," Darcie said. She went to turn around and added," Two more things - one, I'm not pregnant and two, even though I went into an early retirement and probably pissed off half my co-workers, you can try to publish my little rant right now but GCN still has my back. Have a nice rest of the day."

Darcie turned around smiling to herself and she looked up to see the late afternoon sky dim.

Tonight, Gotham would meet it's newest hero.

**[ Thank you guys again for everything and again, I apologize for the slight lack of updating. I appreciate your patience! ~Danielle ]**


	18. Gotham's Newest AntiHero

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Eighteen ~ Gotham's Newest Anti-Hero**

**** WARNING - If the Aurora Shooting is a sensitive subject to you, please do NOT read this one. It does mention shots ringing and my intention is not to upset anyone. I'm just going with the scene in the movie. I will have another chapter posted soon after. I do not wish to offend anyone with the mention of gun shots, I'm only trying to be respectful. ****

* * *

As Bruce...er...Batman, now that it was nighttime, was about to get onto Batmobile, he felt someone grab him from behind and push him down. Just as he was falling down, he managed to get up on his feet. He looked up and saw a girl with curled blonde hair, a domino mask, red cherry lips, a black fitting leather outfit, and knee high boots.

"Before leaving, I need a vehicle too," she said in the soft-baby voice. Batman shook his head.

"How did this happen?" he asked. He went in for a punch but the girl caught his hand and twisted it.

"I've told you many times," she said," I have friend in high and low places." Batman let go and took notice and said," Get on the back." The girl smirked and got on the back.

"You know what you're doing?" the girl asked.

"What do you think?" Batman responded. While starting up, Batman said," I work alone."

"Can't help a nice lady catch a ride to save someone?" the girl asked. She then whispered," I have my own ambitions, just remember that."

"Name?"

"Letting everyone else decide that one." The two got in the car and the girl said," Mother warned me not to get into cars with strangers."

"This isn't a car," Batman said starting off. Next thing they knew, they drove off.

The headed into one of Gotham's tunnels where they saw two S.W.A.T. vehicles escaping a truck where shots were fired. Seeing the truck have the word "SLAUGHTER" on it, the girl knew who'd be in it.

Batman drove faster and as he pulled something, causing the mobile to jump over another car, a shot was fired at the car, and the car fell down, catching on fire. The girl nearly hit her head when the car flipped over and broke through a wall. The car stopped and the girl took a deep breath.

"Thanks for not killing me," she hissed in the soft voice. Batman pulled on lever and said," Get behind me and hold on." The girl climber across and wrapped her arms around Batman. The Batmobile flew into action and the two sped off out of the tunnel.

"I much prefer this!" the girl screamed. The two flew by traffic and everyone turned to see Batman and a new person behind him. Everyone got out of their cars and screamed,"WHAT THE HELL?"

" I THOUGHT HE WAS LOCKED UP?"

"WHO'S THE CHICK?"

" I hope you like fire," Batman said. Next thing they knew, fire exploded a they shot through cars and the girl smirked.

"My hair can handle all sorts of fire," the girl said. They moved up onto a parking garage where they broke through a glass door and rode through a shopping mall.

"Haven't I seen this before?" the girl asked. " I think however, it was cops after a cop car with two brother who played the blues."

"You watch too many films," Batman commented. They made it into the streets where the night air was crisp but everything smelled of smoke. They drove into an alley way and making it out through, yet again, another fire.

THey stopped in the middle of the road and the girl sighed.

"Thanks for the lift handsome," she said. Suddenly, Batman sped up and the truck where The Joker was in, were going to meet one another. Although there was a slight bit of fear, the girl held on tightly and made a silent prayer. Two chords coming out of the front of the Batpod wrapped around the truck and Batman sped under the truck, onto the sidewalk, and they parked in front of a building. The chords let go and the truck flipped over.

"Jesus christ," the girl muttered. The Batpod sped back onto the street and The Joker, firing shots, stood in the middle, as the Batpod seemed like it would run over The Joker. batman the sped onto the side and yelled to the girl," GET INTO THE SWAT CAR AND GET HARVEY NOW!" The girl jumped off and ran away. She heard a crash, but kept running.

Someone went to grab her and she turned to see on of The Joker's henchman. She kicked the gun out of his hands and then with a roundhouse, hit his stomach. She put her foot of his throat and said," I hate freaks like you.'' She let go and found the SWAT car. She hopped on the back, holding onto the handle bar, she kicked open the door.

Harvey jumped bac and asked," Who are you?" The girl let go of her mask and Harvey sighed of relief.

"Darcie," he said. She covered his mouth and hugged him. She put back on the mask and Harvey asked," Are you..."

"Dont' tell anybody anything," Darcie said. She hugged Harvey again and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're a crazy son of a bitch, but dear god I love you," Darcie said.

"Everything ok in here?" a voice asked. They turned and it was Detective Gordon, alive. He looked at the girl in black and Harvey said," She saved my life."

"Better be going," the girl said in her Marilyn voice. She gave a nod to Gordon and Gordon asked," I thought Batman worked alone?"

She smirked and said," I only get rides from him. We work in separate ways." She turned and ran off into the alley, she knew Batman would be.

While walking into the same alley, she heard,'' I must say I'm impressed." She turned and saw Batman standing there. The girl gave a shrug.

"It helps when you know a few people," she said.

"Like an ex-boyfriend who's a former boxer?" The girl raised an eyebrow and said," You always keep track of me, don't you?"

"I have my ways."

They heard sirens and the girl said," We better get going."

* * *

While celebrating The Joker's capture at the Arkham Asylum, Gordon was cheered on and applauded.

"I have to give credit to a young lady I met who actually broke in the truck and saved Harvey," Gordon said.

"Yea I saw her! The chick who was with Batman!" one of them pointed out.

"Yea, what's her name?" another asked.

"She will now be known to Gotham as... Blonde Shadow."

**[kindleflame5 wanted the name to be "Shadow" so credit goes to her and I just added "Blonde". Hope you guys liked and thank you for being so kind to me yesterday! I feel so much better and your kind words helped me get through the day! Thank you everyone! ~ Danielle ]**


	19. The Interrogation

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Nineteen ~ Interrogation**

* * *

Darcie changed back into her normal attire, hiding her alter ego in a black purse in the sports car. She saw The Joker sitting in the interrogation room with the lights dimmed. Once Gordon left the room, she asked," May I?" He handed her a gun and said," Hope you know what you're doing." She took the gun and wrapped it around the cardigan she just took off. She walked in and smiled.

"Oh, hello beautiful," The Joker greeted with a sneer. " Nice to see you again." Darcie sat down and continued to smile.

"I love how happy you are to see me," The Joker said. "You see, if most people just smiled instead of giving me looks, I may not have too much of a problem."

" You are so full of shit," Darcie commented laughing. She punched The Joker across his face and he nearly fell back. He shook his head and laughed.

"Heyeh hee hee hee! Now that's how you throw a punch!" The Joker exclaimed. " Looks like you learned to fight a little bit better. Not a great punch, but definitely an improvement. Come on, do it again. Hit me."

The lights went on and The Joker kept staring at Darcie, who just sat there and smiled. Batman, standing behind The Joker, slammed The Joker's face onto the table. The Joker made a face and wiped his forehead. Batman came from behind and The Joker looked at him.

"Never start with the head. The victim gets all fuzzy," The Joker said. Batma turned to Darcie.

'' You better go," he said. Darcie smiled and asked," May I?" She looked at The Joker and yet again, The Joker's face met with the table. Darcie smiled and left.

"Have fun you two!" she called out. She slammed the door and handed Gordon the gun. She stood next to him and put her cardigan back on.

"Well, I must say, I enjoyed that," she said. Gordon chuckled and she smiled at him.

"Good to see you alive," she said. Gordon smiled and Darcie patted his back. Other officers came to watch as well, nodding approvingly at Darcie.

"Bruce Wayne better watch out," one of them said. Darcie chuckled. They watched on as Batman interrogated The Joker. Batman punched The Joker's hand and The Joker replied," See?"

"You wanted me? Here I am," Batman said, sitting across from The Joker.

" I wanted to see what you'd do," The Joker said. " And you didn't disappoint. You let five people die. Then you let Dent take your place, which makes me wonder why I'm the one getting punched by his cousin. Even to a guy like me, that's cold."

"Where's Dent?"

"Those mob fools want you gone so they can get back to the way things were. But I know the truth. There's no goin' back. You've changed things... Forever."

"Then why do you want to kill me?" Batman asked. The Joker laughed and bounced in his chair like a little child.

"I don't want to kill you!" The Joker exclaimed. " What would I do without you? Go back to rippin' off mob dealers? No, no. No! No you... you. Complete. Me."

"Oh Jesus Christ," Darcie muttered. "He went for the Tom Cruise line."

"You're garbage who kills for money," Batman said.

"Don't talk like one of them, you not!" The Joker exclaimed. "Even if you'd like to be. To them your just a freak. Like me. They need you right now. But when they don't... they'll cast you out. Like a leper. You see their morals, their "code"... it's a bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble. They're only as good as the world alowes them to be. I'll show you. When the chips are down, these, uh, these "civilized" people... they'll eat each other. You see I'm not a monster... I'm just ahead of the curve."

Batman stood up, pulled The Joker's shirt collar, and brought him closer to the Batman.

"Where's Dent?" Batman asked.

"You have all these rules and you think they'll save you!" The Joker exclaimed. Batman pushed The Joker against a wall.

" He's in control," Gordon said. Darcie stifled a chuckle and sighed.

" I have one rule," Batman said.

"Oh, then that's the rule you'll have to break to know the truth," The Joker replied.

"Which is?"

"The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules. And tonight you're gonna break you're one rule."

_Looks like he does impressions too,_ Darcie thought to herself noting The Joker's last sentence trying to sound like Batman.

"I'm considering it," Batman said.

"Oh, there's only minutes left, so you're gonna have to play my little game if you wanna save one of them."

"Them?"

"You know for awhile there, I thought you really were Dent. The way you threw yourself after her. And I don't mean Bruce Wayne's little darling or that blonde vixen who was with you earlier this evening."

That only left one person. The Joker laughed and Batman threw him on the table and pinned him. Gordon ran to the door and Darcie ran somewhere else.

"Look at you go! Does Harvey and you're blonde friend know about you and his little bunny?" The Joker asked. Batman picked up a chair, put it near the door, and yelled," WHERE ARE THEY?" He slammed The Joker into a mirror.

" Killing is making a choice."

Batman punched The Joker and yelled" WHERE ARE THEY?"

" Choose between one life or the other. Your friend, the district attorney, or his blushing bride-to-be... " Batman punched The Joker, who ended up laughing.

"You have nothing, nothing to threaten me with! Nothing to do with all your strength!" The Joker exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna tell you where they are. Both of them. And that's the point. You'll have to choose. He's at 250 52ND Street and she's on Avenue X, at Cicero." Batman left and Gordon asked," Which one you going after?"

"Rachel!" Batman exclaimed. They walked out and Blonde Shadow came out of nowhere.

" I got Harvey," Blonde Vixen said. Gordon looked at her.

"Where'd you come from?" he asked.

"Places," Blonde Shadow smirked. When arriving outside, she took off the license plate of the sports car and threw it in the back. She drove to Avenue X and saw someone on the top. The cops followed her but she went inside and rushed to the top.

When she arrived on the rooftop, she kicked open the door and her eyes and jaw dropped.

"Rachel?" she breathed out.

**[BUM! BUM! BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!]**


	20. Crash and Burn

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Twenty - Crash and Burn**

* * *

"Who are you?" Rachel exclaimed in panic. A muffled sound came from the back and Darcie recognized it as Harvey's voice.

"Rachel is someone there?" Harvey exclaimed. Darcie went from behind and tried to untie Rachel.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rachel screamed.

"SAVING YOUR LIFE WHAT ELSE DO YOU THINK?" Darcie screamed, accidentally using her normal voice. Realizing what had just happened, Darcie muttered,"Oh great."

"Darcie?" Rachel asked. Darcie sighed and said," Just stay calm, ok?"

"Wait is Darcie there?" Harvey asked trying to stay calm. Darcie sighed and just kept trying to break the rope. She was failing miserably.

"Darcie, I'm sorry," Rachel choked up. "I'm really, really, really sorry about last night and-."

"Rachel now is not that time," Darcie said trying to break the rope.

" Darcie-."

"Rachel, it's ok," Darcie said, starting to panic herself. " I understand the whole thing. Again, now is not the time. Please, just stay calm and I'll try to get you out of here." Rachel nodded when they heard Harvey scream.

"Harvey, what's going on?" Rachel asked starting to get really upset. Harvey screamed and then said," Rachel...I'll be ok. People will get you, I promise."

"I know Harvey, I know they are," Rachel responded still crying. Darcie shook her head. She then said," Rachel, I'll be right back." Darcie ran downstairs and went into a secluded room. She broke a window, grabbed a piece of broken glass, and ran back up the stairs. She then tried again to cut the rope. This time she was successful.

Rachel got off the chair and exclaimed,"OH THANK YOU! Harvey, I'm ok! Harvey-."

There was a scream from Harvey, who cried out," NOT ME! WHY ARE YOU COMING FOR ME? RACHEL! RACHEL!"

"Harvey!" Rachel screamed. Darcie tried to go to the door, but this time, it was locked. She tried and tried, but it wouldn't open. She heard a loud," NICE TRY BLONDIE!" from down on the street. Darcie saw two on The Joker's henchman run and Darcie turned to Rachel. .

"We have to jump!" Darcie screamed. Rachel shook her head.

"I have to let you live," Rachel said. Darcie shook her head and grabbed Rachel's arm and said,"Rachel, I'm not going to let you die here. I swear to God, I'm not!"

"Darcie there's no time," Rachel said. She looked at Darcie and pushed Darcie off the building. Darcie fell down and as she fell down, the building went up in flames and explosion erupted.

Darcie's eyes closed and everything turned black.

* * *

Bruce Wayne sat in the living room covered in guilt. He had never thought he would lose his childhood friend and the only woman who truly understood everything he was. She had been his life too long for him to lose her. But, she was dead.

Then there was Darcie, whom Gordon discovered lying on the street. As far as Bruce knew, she was in the hospital in a coma. The back of her neck had a second degree burn and she had bruising from when she hit the ground. There was even talk of possible memory loss, but that was yet to be determined.

As for Harvey, half of his face was severely burned but he would live.

Two remained in alive, the other dead.

Alfred set a breakfast tray aside.

"Here's breakfast," he said. He looked at Bruce and turned away.

"Very well then," Alfred said.

"Alfred," Bruce said in a hush voice. Alfred turned and asked," Yes Master Wayne?"

"Did I bring this upon her? I was meant to inspire good...not madness or death." There was a small tremble in his voice.

" You did inspire good," Alfred responded," but you spat on the face's of Gotham's criminals. You think there might be some casualties? There always going to get worse before they get better."

"But Rachel, Alfred..."

"Rachel believed in what you stood for." He picked up the mask and added," What _we_ stood for." He put the mask on Bruce's lap and said," Gotham needs you."

"No Gotham needs it's true hero...and I let that murdering psychopath burn him half to hell."

"Which is why for now, they're gonna have to make do for you," Alfred said. Bruce looked at Alfred and said," She was never gonna wait for me Alfred. We both knew that for us it was never a possibility to be together that way. She loved Harvey, and I loved someone else. If there had ever been a chance for the two of us to be together , it can never be known."

Alfred gave nod and saw the small letter Rachel had left for Bruce. He took it without Bruce noticing and said," Alright, this can wait."

"That bandit, in the forest in Burma, did you catch him?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"We burnt the forest down."

**[ Like I had said before, no Bruce/OC love story can't replace or destroy the fact that Rachel is always going to be Bruce's true love. I would never take that out because that wouldn't make sense. Although Bruce loves Darcie, it won't ever be like what he had with Rachel which is why I made it clear when I added the line_" We both knew that for us it was never a possibility to be together that way. She loved Harvey, and I loved someone else. If there had ever been a chance for the two of us to be together , it can never be known"_ because Bruce knew Rachel had deeper feelings for Harvey and knew she could live the life she wanted with Harvey that she couldn't have with Bruce and it goes the same way for Bruce. He can live the life he feels like with Darcie and it's why I added her. She's to Bruce what Harvey was to Rachel. I wanted to clear that up for some of you.**

**I would also like to add that even though I have been getting the most wonderful reviews, it is alright that some did point out a couple of things they didn't like. If you think about it, some people I know actually hate Bruce Wayne and consider him plenty of things besides heroic, so it's ok if someone says they view Darcie as a different way. I AM NOT offended at all, it's ok. In fact, honesty is good! It is! All I ask that Elaine's comment and everyone else who comments is respected.**

**Unlike my dear troller, aka TrollFACE who just said my story sucked without giving me any reason why.**

**Thanks for the honest reviews, faves, and following! ~Danielle]**


	21. Wide Awake

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Twenty-One ~ Wide Awake**

* * *

Mya sat by Darcie's bed and watched her friend sleep. Darcie's once beautiful face had now been covered in bruises and her perfect lips covered in dried blood. Mya felt a sense of guilt. She was the one who provided the wig and domino mask.

"Is she awake?" she heard someone ask. She turned to see Detective Gordon. She shook her head and said," She's still knocked out." Mya looked on and Gordon could see Mya's brown eyes tear up.

She sniffled and said," She actually helped me when I out when I was being harassed. She gave me some good advice too. Probably the best advice anyone has ever given me."

She looked at Gordon and said," What disgusts me is that her fiance, that jackass Bruce Wayne hasn't even bothered to show up. He doesn't even care about the fact she's in a coma and I'm pretty sure that if she died he'd move on to some brainless supermodel bitch!" Gordon hushed Mya and while sitting beside her, he said," It's not that. I called Bruce Wayne and right now between Rachel dead and Darcie lying here in a coma, he can't handle everything right now."

Gordon then asked," What's your name sweetheart?"

"Mya," Mya said. Gordon nodded and asked," Mya, would you say you and Darcie were close?"

Mya nodded and said," I told you, she helped me out."

"Did you know about her little disguise?" Mya swallowed hard and felt sweaty. She nodded and said," I supplied her the wig and mask. She was helping the Batman. You're not gonna tell anyone?"

"No one else knows besides you and me," Gordon assured her. They looked at Darcie and Mya shook her head.

"Bruce Wayne will never deserve someone like Darcie. He should know that," Mya said. Mya stood up and went to walk out when she almost bumped into Bruce Wayne himself. She glared at him and shook her head.

"Don't think I intend on taking my words back," she growled. Bruce shook his head and replied," You're right." Mya pushed him back as she walked away. Gordon stood up and Bruce looked at Gordon.

"I see a future Darcie," Bruce said shaking Gordon's hand. Gordon then asked," May I say a few words alone before you come in?" Bruce gave a nod, stepped back, and closed the door behind him. Gordon turned to Darcie and kneeled by her bedside.

"I wish there were more people like you," he began. " People who actually knew what they were doing and tried to help Gotham out. People who stood by someone who everyone else saw as a criminal. You have a good heart." He stood up and walked out of the room.

Bruce gave a nod and walked in himself. He shut the door behind him and pulled up a chair next to Darcie, who lied still. He touched her brunette hair and the image of his mother's smile came into mind. He remembered the rest of their first meeting.

_Rachel had left and Bruce smiled at Darcie._

_"I must say," Darcie began taking a sip of wine," GCN is always interested in what you're doing." Bruce smirked and asked," Does that include you?" _

_Darcie rolled her eyes and scoffed," With all due respect, I have a life outside of my dirty laundry job. I don't have time to care about what we're reporting." They laughed and she smiled yet again. He could see his mother within Darcie._

_" So Bruce, what's it like to have every woman in the world begging to be the next Mrs. Bruce Wayne? Are you pleased with yourself?" Darcie asked. Bruce shook his head and asked," What are we implying Miss Rosewood?"_

_Darcie motioned her head to a group of gorgeous models from that years swimsuit magazine. They giggled and waved flirtatiously at Bruce. Bruce gave a wave and said," I'd say I enjoy but if I did, you'd tell your buddies at GCN." Darcie blushed and said," My lips are sealed I assure you that."_

_"So I can trust a female of the news?" Bruce asked. Darcie shrugged and said," Maybe...maybe not."_

_Bruce shook his head and said," You're not like many girls, are you?" Darcie said nothing, just raised an eyebrow._

_"How about I find out if that's truly real say...over dinner?" Bruce asked. Darcie thought for a second and asked," Why me?"_

_"Why not?" Darcie gave a nod and said," Sure. I wouldn't mind that." _

_They smiled at each other and Bruce handed her his business card slyly._

_" I don't do this to the other girls but," he said as Darcie took it from his hands," with you I can make an exception." Darcie saw she had gotten all numbers to reach him. She looked at Bruce and said," An exception to Bruce Wayne's rule...I'm flattered." She took it and said," I'll consider it."_

_She the walked away and Bruce asked," How do I reach you?" He saw her turn her head, her hair turning with her. She smiled and said," You know how to find me."_

__Bruce let go of her hair and saw her eyes open. He half-smiled at her and she looked at him.

"Bruce?" she asked hoarsely. He said nothing and Darcie shook her head. He could see the tears in her green eyes and she trembled," I tried. I tried to save her. It should have been me burning the flames. I'm so sorry."

She began to cry hysterically and Bruce said nothing, just held back the tears and tried not to choke up. He shook his head and Darcie said," I'm so sorry...oh god...I'm so sorry."

Bruce held onto her and just watched her cry. He knew it wasn't her fault, he just didn't know what to say. He just sat there and finally, he said," It wasn't you." Darcie just cried and Bruce kissed her forehead and sat next to her.

The words of that girl still run in his head.

_"Bruce Wayne will never deserve someone like Darcie. He should know that."_

__**[ Well...Darcie's awake...but what's bound to happen next? Stay tuned! ~ Danielle ]**


	22. I'm Not That Girl

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Twenty-Two ~ I'm Not That Girl**

*** Heavily inspired by the song "I'm Not That Girl" from Wicked, the amazing Broadway musical. Great song! Definitely check it out!**

* * *

Darcie was released from the hospital with Bruce at her side. This time there were no paparazzis chasing them and no one noticed. The two got into Bruce's sports car and drove off.

The car ride was silent and the two of them had nothing to say. Darcie looked out the window, her hand scrunched in her messy brunette hair. Her eyes had bags underneath them and her face was dull and blank. Her green eyes didn't glow and her lips were closed together. She watched Gotham citizens on the street, going to work, playing with their children, living life normally despite the chaos in this city. Everyone seemed to be happy and full of life.

Even in such a mad world, some happiness was shed somewhere.

They drove by the GCN office where Darcie once reigned but gave up to play housewife vigilante. It would end up being on of her biggest regrets.

When they pulled into the parking garage, Bruce parked the car and watched as his fiance got out looking so different from when they first met. He could see the misery in her eyes and face. He said nothing but closed the door and locked the car door.

When entering the apartment, Alfred greeted with a smile,"Glad to see you Miss Rosewood." Darcie gave a nod and went into the guest room. Bruce watched on as she closed the door and he sighed.

"Is everything alright?" Alfred asked. Bruce cleared his throat and said," She blames herself."

"Should she?" Alfred asked. Bruce shook his head and said," I just don't know how to say it." He walked away and Alfred looked at the guest bedroom.

* * *

Darcie, wrapped up in the bed's sheets, opened her eyes and saw Alfred sitting by her bedside.

"Was it a dream?" she asked. Alfred shook his head and said," We all wish it was." Darcie gave a nod and Alfred said," Just go back to sleep." Darcie closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

Waking up again, she saw Gotham city shining brightly. She sat up and rubbed her face. She looked at the engagement ring still wrapped tightly around her finger. Even wearing the black gloves with her disguise, the ring was fully protected and still intact.

In her mind, a flash of Rachel wearing the engagement and smiling next to Bruce popped into Darcie's mind. She sighed and realized she couldn't cry anymore. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the faucet water and washed her face with cold water. Flashbacks of the fire and Rachel pushing Darcie off the building appeared and Darcie flinched. She turned off the water and wiped her face and put her hair in a low ponytail.

She walked out of the bathroom and walked around the apartment for awhile. Bruce seemed to be nowhere in sight and neither was Alfred, so Darcie felt alone. While walking by the area where the picture of Bruce's parents was, Darcie stopped to look at her favorite picture. She picked it up and smiled when she noticed something else.

Behind her favorite picture was a picture of a young Bruce and a young Rachel smiling. Darcie put down the picture and picked up the one she had just found. She looked at it and half-smiled.

They were so happy, Bruce and Rachel. It became clearer to her now. From the way they looked at each other, from the they talked, from the kiss from that night...

Bruce and Rachel were supposed to be together. That should have been their destiny.

"May I help you?" Alfred asked. Darcie jumped and turned to Alfred. She put the picture down and then put her hand on her chest.

"You scared me," Darcie said.

"My apologies," Alfred responded. " I noticed you were looking at the picture." Darcie sighed and nodded her head. She picked it up and looked at it.

"I believe they were ten years old," Alfred said. Darcie looked at him and asked," Did you ever stop and think they'd get married? Even when they were young?"

Alfred took a moment and said," Well, yes. I mean, they were good friends and there was something about the two of them, so I guess so." Darcie gave a nod and then shook her head.

" I can't do this anymore," she muttered as she put the picture down. Alfred tilted his head.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked. Darcie shook her head and turned to Alfred as he saw the tears form in her green eyes.

"I can't go on and pretend that I'm the only girl for Bruce because it's not true. It's never going to be true. I would just be living in some fantasy just pretending like that. You and I both know I was never the girl for him Alfred. I'm just some woman with a sailor's mouth and an attitude of a young teenager, I'm not strong or smart or...". She sighed and buried her face in her hands. She sniffled and looked up.

"I'm not Rachel. That's what Bruce needs...he needs Rachel. She should have been the one for him. He would have done anything for her and I can't say I would have blamed him. He loved her. He really did."

She lowered her eyes and was silent for a while. She sighed and said," I have to go, Alfred. I can't do this to Bruce." She went into the bedroom she shared with Bruce and pulled out a suitcase from underneath the bed.

"Miss Rosewood?" Alfred asked. Darcie looked up and Alfred sighed.

"No, you're not Rachel. That's absolutely clear you're not," Alfred began. " But the one thing you have that she didn't was the fact that you were willing to be with Bruce when he was both Bruce Wayne and Batman. Rachel could never have lived with both and she made it clear, but you...you learned to fight and put on some disguise just to help him out."

Darcie looked at Alfred and Alfred sighed.

"Yes, Rachel promised Bruce that if he wasn't Batman they'd be together but she moved on. She knew she would have the life suited for her with Mr. Dent and Bruce knew that he wanted to be with you. That doesn't make you a replacement, however. The first time you two met, Bruce called every station trying to get in contact with you. Out of character for him, absolutely, but he did. He told me that every time he saw you that he knew he just had to be with you. That everything else never mattered when it was the two of you alone."

Alfred sighed again and said," If you leave, Bruce will never forgive himself for letting two people he loved dearly go. One of them, dead, who he just wasn't destined to be with and the other leaving because she didn't feel like she was the other girl even though this one was destined to be with him."

Darcie lowered her eyes and swallowed hard. She thought this over when Alfred asked," Now...where shall I tell him you left for?" Darcie looked at Alfred and Alfred smiled.

"I guess we've changed out minds," he said. Darcie said," We'll see. Just don't tell him this almost happened." Alfred gave a nod and Darcie put down the suitcase and slid it under the bed.

As she closed the door behind her, Alfred asked," Are you hungry?" Darcie shook her head and said," I have to go see Harvey. He's probably up by now." Alfred gave a nod and Darcie went to go change.

As he heard the door close, Alfred looked at the letter and sighed.

Darcie was never going to take over the role Rachel played in Bruce's life, but Darcie's role was not going to be handed over to someone else. Bruce needed Darcie, he just was never going to admit it.

**[Well...we'll see if she makes it til' the end :) Thanks for all the support! ~ Danielle]**


	23. Everybody's Fool

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Twenty-Three ~ Everybody's Fool**

* * *

Harvey lied in the hospital bed, anger still left over from when Gordon came to visit. He could remember his own harsh words to the man he now very much loathed for not saving the love of his life.

Harvey had never felt this angry in his life. Never. Not since the times when his alcoholic father would sometimes slap Harvey's weeping mother. No, this was worse. Worse than the words is own cousins would taunt him with like "bastard child" and other words that were too harsh for Harvey to even say. This was even worse.

He could feel his blood cold and his fists get tighter and tighter as he squeezed them together. He felt the tightness increase the anger and he began to breathe heavily when he heard the sound of the door open and Darcie walked in. He relaxed a little, but wasn't too pleased to see her.

He'd known that she was up there with Rachel.

Darcie didn't look normal this time. Normally she looked like "Little Miss Perfect" with brunette hair shiny, her face all done up in make up, and her clothes feminine and high end. This time, her hair was in a low ponytail and completely life-less, she wore jeans, a white tank, and a cardigan with flats. She had no make-up on so there were bags under her eyes.

"Harvey?" she asked in quiet tone. He had his head titled all the way to the side so she couldn't see the ugly side. His good face looked at her. He said nothing. Darcie walked over and pulled a chair next to him. She took his hand and yet he still said nothing.

"Harvey, can you answer me?" Darcie asked. Harvey sighed.

"You have some nerve coming here," he said coldly. Darcie sighed and said," Let me see your face."

"Darcie, not now."

"Harvey, it's me. I'm not gonna do anything. Just show me." Harvey turned to her and Darcie was slightly taken back. The other face of Harvey's face was crisp and blackened with pink flesh dotted around. You could see the bone and the flesh of the jaw line holding his mouth together and his eye ball. His golden mane was gone on the other side.

Expecting Darcie to cower in fear, Harvey saw Darcie shake her head.

"I've seen worse," she said. Harvey scoffed.

"Don't bullshit me Darc," he snapped. " You and I both know how how bad it is. Looks like I live up to the name I've been called behind my back."

Two-Face. That was a nickname Darcie knew very well of as it was commonly used during his campaign by his haters and by Detective Gordon whenever he referred to Harvey.

"Harvey, don't act like this," Darcie said.

"You're one to talk," he retorted. " 'Little Miss Sarcasm'. You have the attitude of a whiney fourteen year old girl trapped in the body of some materialistic bitch." Darcie's eyes widened.

"Harvey-."

"Don't 'Harvey' me!" he yelled. Darcie sat still, but cowered a little bit. " You could have saved her! You were on that rooftop with her! You could have saved her but no, you didn't. You jumped off that building like a coward because you knew Bruce loved Rachel and you couldn't stand that! That killed you and you knew it!"

"Harvey I tried to push her off to save her!" Darcie exclaimed angrily. " Gordon knew that! I wasn't angry with her at all!"

"You think I give a shit what Gordon thinks?" Harvey yelled back. "You should have doe something Darcie! It should be you with the burns on your face and you in a casket! Not Rachel! I hope that when Gotham is kissing your perfectly bleached ass as Mrs. Bruce Wayne, I hope you remember what you did to Rachel."

Darcie stood up and said," You're right Harvey. I'm always going to regret not doing enough to save her life, but I know for a fact she pushed me off when I tried to save her. I also know that Bruce will always have feelings for her, but I will always respect that."

Harvey laughed coldly and said," Go save that speech you fucking Mary Sue.''

"And I'd tell you to go burn in hell, but it looks half the job was done," Darcie replied coldly. Harvey shook his head.

"You're a Mary Sue bitch. Go save your tears for your rich ass husband who doesn't love you," Harvey said. Darcie walked out and slammed the door. She was got into her sports car, and drove off.

When arriving back at the apartment, Darcie went into the bedroom she shared with Bruce and slammed the door. Bruce, walking down the stairs, heard it and stopped.

"Darcie?" he asked.

In the other room, Darcie pulled out the suitcase and ran over the drawers and pulled out her clothes and stuffed them into the suitcase. She could feel a rush of anger and tears. She knew Harvey was right, and so she was giving in.

"Darcie?" she heard Bruce call out. She ignored him and when she finished the drawers, she went into the closet and pulled out items of hers. She threw them onto the bed and heard Bruce yell when the door opened," Darcie what are you doing?"

She turned and he looked at her. He could the tears in her eyes but the anger clearly on her face. She said nothing but threw the clothes into the suitcase. Bruce grabbed her wrist and asked," What the hell are you doing?"

"Bruce, I can't do this," Darcie said shaking her head, her voice trembling. " This isn't going to work. I'm always going to love you, but I can't live with the fact I didn't save Rachel. I didn't save the girl you were supposed to be with. It's going to haunt me every time I see you and I see it in your face. Harvey hates me already and I'm just waiting for to admit it. I'm doing ourselves a favor."

She went to grab something else when Bruce took her hand back. He grabbed her shoulders and she growled," Let me go. Don't do this."

"I'm not," Bruce said.

"Bruce, don't do this."

"I'm not letting you do this. I lost Rachel, I'm not losing you either." Darcie shook her head and said," Just let me go."

"DARCIE NO!" Bruce screamed in rage. Darcie cowered back but still kept strong. She went to move, but couldn't.

"I lost my mother, I lost Rachel- I lost a lot of people in my life," Bruce said. " One I couldn't get revenge on, one I didn't make it in time...and I'm not prepared to let the one girl I know I can live normally and the way I know it's right for me by letting her walk out the door feeling like she'll never be good enough."

Darcie shook her head and said," That's the problem. You're making me out to live a normal life with you because you can't have that with Rachel. You couldn't have that with her so you knew that I was-."

"That is not true!" Bruce exclaimed trembling. He sighed and said," I wanted to marry you because I loved you. Because you had my back no matter what people called me as Bruce Wayne or as Batman. You were right next to me when I had enemies both without and with the mask. You weren't going to leave me for my antics and you can't do that now."

THere was a pause and Bruce looked at her and said," Don't leave me. I can't take everyone leaving me." Darcie saw Bruce trembling as he broke down. Darcie felt her lips quiver and she hugged him and he held onto her tightly. He sighed as she held on.

"Tell me you'll stay," Bruce said. " Tell me you'll marry me and that you won't ever leave me again."

Darcie nodded and looked at Bruce. She smiled and said," I'm never going to forgive myself for what happened. I want you to know that now."

Bruce nodded and said,"As long as you don't leave me." Darcie nodded and Bruce pulled her tightly against him. Until Alfred called out Bruce to show him something.

**[ This will be the last of the romance scenes for awhile as now shit gets real. Hope you're ready, cause I am.~ Danielle]**


	24. The Real War Has Just Began

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Twenty-Four ~ The Real War Has Begun**

* * *

Darcie and Bruce went out into the living room where Alfred stood watching the tv. On the tv was Mike Engle on GCN television with written on the bottom "GCN EXCLUSIVE: THE TRUE IDENTITY OF BATMAN REVEALED".

"I know him," Bruce muttered. Darcie looked at Bruce and asked," The guy Mike is interviewing?"

"Coleman Reese, one of our accountants," Bruce said. Darcie gave a nod and they continued to watch.

" I think if we were to talk to Dent differently, we would agree with him-." Mike interrupts Coleman by adding," And we wish a speedy recovery. God knows we need him now."

"You think Coleman knows?" Darcie asked. Bruce said nothing and Darcie said," I can to GCN. I may have quit but I can pull strings."

"That would make it even more obvious," Bruce said.

"Ok, who's this?" Mike asked addressing the next caller.

"I had a vision of a world without Batman. The mob ground out a little profit and the police tried to shut them down, one block at a time. And it was so... boring. I've had a change of heart. I don't want Mr. Reese spoiling everything, but why should I have all the fun? Let's give someone else a chance. Coleman Reese isn't dead in sixty minutes then I blow up a hospital."

The Joker's voice and threat made Coleman's face turn white and into complete fear. Darcie saw Mike's face and then looked at Bruce, who was fixated on the TV.

"I have to go back to GCN, Bruce," Darcie said. " I have to make sure everyone is out."

"Darcie, not this time," he said. " I almost...what are you doing?" By this time, Darcie had her hand on the door knob and keys in her hand.

"Bruce, I'm not dressed up anymore," Darcie said. " If I run into trouble I know very well what to do. I'm not the damsel in fucking distress." She closed the door and Alfred said," Well, she's back."

* * *

As Darcie pulled by the GCN studio in the back area , she stopped and ran out of the car. She ran inside and saw everyone clear out. She ran up the flights of stairs to where her office was and everyone she had once worked with was in panic.

"Everyone, you need to get out! NOW!" Darcie screamed. Everyone looked up and Harold came out of his office.

"Darcie Rosewood! Dammit, we need you!" Harold exclaimed.

"Oh, good...evacuate the building and get everyone out! The Joker found us and we could be after the hospital! Is Mike alright?"

Harold nodded and said," You were right...we shoulda stayed out."

"It's too late now, but I accept! MOVE!" Darcie exclaimed. Everyone left and Darcie yelled," JOSH? JOSH WHERE ARE YOU?" Josh ran out with Mike and Coleman. Josh yelled," Darcie! Oh god Darcie!"

"Josh, listen to me now...".

"Darcie I can't do this, I can't , I can't oh god I can't because I'm twenty years old and still in college and not fit for this and-." With full force, Darcie smacked him and Mike stepped back and Coleman shivered. Josh relaxed and sighed.

"Thank you yet again," Josh said. Darcie nodded and said," Josh, you and Mike and Coleman need to get out of here. Is anyone here to trace the call?"

"We have some of Gordon's team. Most of them are at the hospital," Mike said. Darcie nodded and said," Now it's just us four of us. Let's go now!" The four ran out of the office area and into the flights of stairs. Darcie almost tripped, but Mike caught her and they continued running down. Another cameraman followed.

"Wait for me!" They all turned and he handed Mike the mic. The two kept rolling when Darcie, Josh, Mike, and the cameraman reached the GCN lobby and shots rung from outside. Gordon appeared with two cops and yelled," DARCIE! Is everyone out?"

"YEAH! WE HAVE COLEMAN!" Darcie yelled. Another round of shots fired outside and Gordon said," WE NEED TO GET HIM TO THE BACK! Darcie, where's you car."

"In the back," Darcie said. They all got Coleman into the cop car when Coleman said," They're trying to kill me!"

"Yeah let's hope Batman saves you," Gordon says shutting the door. Darcie got into her car. Before driving out, Bruce past her in his car and she saw him and rove after him. The pair drove under a bridge where there was a long line of traffic on the other side.

The light had turned green and a car hit Bruce. Darcie stopped the car and screamed," BRUCE!" His car smashed into another cop car and another cop car t-boned Bruce's. Darcie pulled up to the scene, got out of her car, and ran to Bruce's. Bruce got out and the cops, all safe helped him. Bruce sat out and Darcie hugged him.

"Oh god!" she exclaimed. She looked at him. " Jesus, are you ok?" He nodded and she said," Next time, let's remember the one who should really look out." Bruce smiled and kissed Darcie on the lips.

"Can I sit down? I just got in an accident," Bruce said. Darcie smirked and the two sat down as the cops and some EMTS that just arrived helped Bruce relax. Darcie rubbed his back and Gordon came up to Bruce.

"That was a very brave thing you did ," Gordon said. Bruce looked up at him.

"Trying to catch the light?" Bruce asked. Gordon looked at him confused.

"Well...you weren't protecting the van?" Gordon asked.

"Why would I? Who's in it?" Bruce aske. Darcie motioned to Coleman, who got out nervously, and almost panicked seeing Bruce. Darcie rolled her eyes and rubbed Bruce's back. Gordon gave a nod and said," Well thank you. And thank you Miss Rosewood for what you did back at the GCN studios. Everyone got out alive in the top floor because of you."

Darcie shook her head. " No need," Darcie said. " GCN and you guys had it all under control. Harold has already been stabbed by the clown, this the last thing he needs is his pride and joy up in flames with his precious Mike Engle and other staffers."

Gordon chuckled and looked at Bruce.

"You chose a good wife," he said. Bruce looked at Darcie.

"I know I did," he said as Darcie shook her head. Bruce rubbed his neck and asked,"You think I should go to the hospital?"

Gordon shook his head. " You don't watch a whole lot of news do you Mr. Wayne?"

Darice looked at Gordon. "What about Harvey?" Darcie asked. Gordon shook his head.

"We don't know if he got out," Harvey said. Darcie gave a nod and he patted her back. " We'll see."

* * *

Darcie looked at her family album with Harvey and her and her family members. She smiled as she went through page by page the normal childhood she once had. Everything seemed so far away now. Now she and Harvey were at war and she was different then what she used to be.

"Please tell me there's a picture of you as a naked baby," Bruce said. Darcie looked up and rolled her eyes.

"That's at my mom's," she said. Bruce sat next to her and Darcie shook her head. Her fingers slid across a picture of Harvey and her at prom that a friend took.

"Senior Prom,'' she laughed. She smiled and said,'' The Juniors and Seniors shared prom. Harvey was a Senior, I was a Junior. Harvey had gotten wasted and cheated on his date, the prom queen with the school maneater. I had left early because my date and I got into a huge fight. Anyway, Harvey called me from jail around one a.m. because he had ended with more than just the prom queen and the school maneater. He had gotten with almost every girl at prom. Including the whole varsity cheerleading team. Well, all their dates got so mad they all ganged up and he fought off all of them with his own fists at an after prom party. The cops came and Harvey was heavily drunk by then and when he was let go, Harvey called me and I picked him at one a.m. in the morning and he was so drunk, it was hilarious. He made me promise never to tell a soul and well I didn't."

"Until now," Bruce said. Darcie nodded and said," Until now." She closed the book and looked out the window. She saw all of Gotham evacuating and Bruce watched her stand there.

"I guess we're all at war now," Darcie said. " Everyone - Batman and Gotham, The Joker and Batman, The Joker and Gotham, Harvey and I...". She lowered her eyes and said," The sad part is...it's only the beginning."

Bruce gave a nod and Alfred yelled out," DARCIE! YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE THIS!"

**[ Another cliffhanger, but hey, now we all know the mystery I'd like to call "What Happened at Senior Prom with Harvey Dent"? Such a lady killer, isn't he? Haha! I think there are very few chapters left...maybe...four? I'm not sure, but I know a lot of you are asking and I'm going to say that there is indeed a sequel for Darcie in "The Dark Knight Rises". You will have to wait and as for her alter ego...hmm...maybe, maybe not? Well see! Thanks for reading and for all you guys have done! ~ Danielle ]**


	25. Now It's Personal

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Twenty-Five ~ Now It's Personal**

* * *

Darcie and Bruce rushed out to where Alfred was standing by the TV, yet again. Yet again, it was GCN.

The only difference? Mike held hostage somewhere with "BREAKING NEWS" spray canned in the back and red lipstick mimicking The Joker's. Mike held up signs and looked in fear.

Darcie shook her head and exclaimed," How'd he get kidnapped? I took him out of the building!"

" I'm Mike Engle for Gotham Tonight. What does it take to make you people wanna join in? You failed to kill the lawyer...I've got to get you off the bench and into the game."

"Game hmhmmmhmm." It was The Joker filming Mike like The Joker had done with Brian.

Mike continued," Come nightfall the city is mine and anyone left here plays by my rules. If you don't wanna be in the game, get out now."

"Now," The Joker agreed. A door swung open and Mya ran in with a bag in her hands.

"Mya? The hell are you doing?" Darcie exclaimed.

"How'd she get up here?" Bruce asked. Mya shook her head and exhaled heavily.

"Just...watch...show..." she panted out. Darcie and bruce turned back to the TV.

"But the bridge and tunnel crowd are sure for surprise. Ha, ha, ha , ha." The Joker's laugh was heard and the camera went to him. The TV shut off and Darcie put her hands in a tight fist. She looked at Mya.

"Did the costume to get back to you?" she asked Mya. Mya nodded and Darcie asked," Do you have it with you?" Mya held up the bag and smiled. Darcie took it and said," Good, let's go."

"Hold it," Bruce said taking Darcie's arm. Mya and Darcie turned to Bruce. Darcie looked at Mya and said," Wait outside the door." Mya nodded and walked out.

"Darcie, no, no you're not doing this," Bruce said sternly. " Not again. This time it's serious."

"Yeah well it's personal too," Darcie said. " Mike could be dead by now and now Gotham's citizens are going to kill themselves to save their lives."

"You just came out of a hospital. What's it going to be next time? A casket?" Darcie looked at Bruce and said," If it means doing something for other people's lives, then so be it." She went to turn and Bruce took her hand again.

"Bruce let go!"

"You and you're little friend want to help fine. But you're helping Batman and you two are staying somewhere safe and secluded with a personal friend of mine. You remember Lucius?"

Darcie nodded and Bruce said," He's gonna be there. Now you two head for Wayne Enterprises, I'll have him get you in somehow." He looked at Darcie and added," Can we trust Mya?"

"She gave me the disguise, what do you think?" Darcie asked. Bruce nodded and said," You two need to get there unnoticed. I'm getting Lucius on the phone." Darcie nodded and opened the door. Mya turned and said," Let's go!"

"Hold it!" Darcie said. Mya looked at Darcie and Darcie motioned for Mya to follow her.

* * *

Luckily, Mya was the same height as Darcie so Darcie lent her a trench coat and some sunglasses. Darcie changed into dark skinny jeans, a black quarter sleeve v-neck shirt, and black boots. Darcie added on another grabbed a terry trench coat and before leaving, the two were stopped by Bruce.

"Mya," Bruce said. Mya looked at Bruce, still glaring at him.

"Mya, what's about to happen tonight, is not to go out to anyone. Where are your parents?" Mya swallowed hard and said," My parents are dead." Darcie and Bruce looked at Mya and Darcie asked," But when I took you home you-."

"I live with foster parents. They were friends of my parents too. I've lived with them since I was ten," Mya explained. Bruce looked at Alfred who just gave a nod. Darcie sighed and asked," Where are they?"

"They went to Europe for business meeting. They know what's going on in Gotham, but I told them I'd get out safely," Mya explained.

"Any siblings?' Darcie asked. Mya shook her head and Bruce said," Ok, but Mya, you have to swear that you're never telling anyone about tonight." Mya nodded and Darcie said," We're putting trust in you. I know 'trust' isn't a great word, but right now, it's essential."

" You can trust me," Mya assured. Darcie sighed and said," Let's go." Darcie hugged Alfred and asked," Will you be ok?"

"Miss Rosewood, I am the butler of Master Wayne," Alfred said. " I have plenty of ways of escaping." Darcie smiled and looked at Bruce.

"I'll see you there," she said. Bruce nodded and she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Lucius knows, just go into his office and he'll meet you there," Bruce instructed. Darcie smiled and turned to leave. Bruce sighed and Alfred said," No 'I love you' Master Wayne?"

Bruce looked at Alfred and just smiled.

* * *

Arriving at Wayne Enterprises, Darcie and Mya went into Lucius's office and Darcie said," Lucius, pleasure to meet you again." Lucius shook her hand and said," pleasure to see you too. I guess this other lovely girl is Mya?"

Mya shook Lucius hand and assured," You can trust me. My parents were part of the mafia so I'm used to keeping secrets." Darcie and Lucius looked at Mya and Darcie asked," Wait...not the-."

"Maroni? No. He's responsible for killing my parents," Mya said coldly. Darcie and Lucius looked at each other and Lucius said," I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's fine, I'm safe and sound," Mya said. Darcie smiled and turned to Lucius.

"We're ready," she said. Lucius said," Follow me please."

They turned to where his book shelf doors opened to the side.

" The book shelf was an original idea," Darcie noted smirking. Lucius smiled as the three got into an elevator and he said," It's a classic."

THe door took them down into a parking garage where there were experimental cars, computers, and other tools. He led them to a large group of collected computer screens and he turned them on. Mya looked around and asked," Who's this all for?"

"Who do you think?" a deep, husk voice asked. Mya turned and Darcie smiled. Batman walked out and looked at Lucius and asked," Does Bruce know you...". Her voice trailed off and she looked at Darcie and then at Lucius who both smiled at her. She looked at Batman and shook her head.

"You've got to be kidding me. You literally married a rodent, Darcie?" she asked. Darcie leaned in Mya's ear and asked," Can you still keep a secret?" Mya nodded and looking at Bruce, said," I'm still not a fan of you. Both parts."

"I could care less," he said. He looked at Darcie and he asked," You sure want to do this?"

" I told you," Darcie said," now it's personal."

**[ I told you guys from the beginning Mya would be an essential character. Believe me, she does a lot more as the story gets deeper and deeper. A possible return in the sequel? Maybe. Anyway, hope you guys liked and thanks for everything! ~ Danielle]**


	26. Good vs Evil

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Twenty-Six ~ Good v.s. Evil**

* * *

Batman stared at the screen and everyone in the room could hear the sounds from the computers. On the screen, in purple colors, located where people in were with their cell phones.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Batman asked.

"Beautiful, unethical, and dangerous," Lucius said. "You've turn every cellphone in Gotham into a microphone."

"And a high-frequency generator-receiver," Darcie added.

"You took my sonar concept and applied it to every phone in the city. With half the city feeding you sonar, you can image all of Gotham," Lucius said. " This is wrong."

"But so right," Darcie corrected.

"I've gotta find this man, Lucius," Batman said. Lucius turned to him.

"At what cost?" Lucius asked.

"The database is null-key encrypted. It can only be accessed by one person," Batman explained.

"But wait, isn't that too much?" Mya asked. Lucius gave her a nod and said,'' Yes." He looked at Batman and said," It is too much power for one person."

"That's why I gave it to you," Batman said. " You can use it."

"Spying on 30 million people isn't part of my job description," Lucius said.

" And you sent me and Mya here for what purpose?" Darcie asked. "What are we supposed to do here if we can't handle that amount of power?"

Batman stepped closer to her and said," I sent you here because I don't want The Joker coming after you. She just followed you." Mya shook her head, trying to keep her cool. Batman went over to the screens and said," This is an audio cell. If he talks in any range in the city, you can triangulate his position."

"You do realize this goes against everything you believe in?" Darcie asked. Batman and Lucius turned to her. She added," I know that this machine that has us spying on others so it will get you to The Joker, but are you sure you want to contradict yourself here?"

"I have no choice," Batman said. Darcie nodded and Lucius said as he turned to Batman," I'll help you this one time...but consider this my resignation. As long as this machine is at Wayne Enterprises, I won't be."

"When you're finished, type in your name," Batman said. He left Lucius and looked at Darcie.

"I need to speak with you alone first," Batman said. Darcie nodded and two walked away alone as Mya went over to help Lucius.

" So you worked with the mafia?" Lucius asked. " You must know a little bit on spying on others."

"Sir, I was trained since the day I could open my eyes," Mya said.

* * *

Darcie and Batman stood across from each other and Batman said," I don't want Blonde Shadow anywhere in Gotham." Darcie folded her arms across her chest and said," I don't guarantee anything. You should know that very well."

"This time is different than the others," Batman said. "You need to stay here." Darcie looked at him.

"You know," Darcie said," I could've stand losing you to Rachel but not to a casket and a gravesite."

"I can't guarantee those things not possibly happening," Batman said, using Darcie's sentence before. Darcie stood still, her face still and strong.

"You've worked hard but had little experience," Batman said. " It won't help you if you go out there." Darcie nodded and Batman turned to leave.

"You just can't stand working with someone, can you?" Darcie asked.

"I work alone," Batman said. He turned to look at her one last time and she smiled. She turned away and walked off as he went his separate ways himself.

* * *

As the sky darkened, two boats stood the in water. One, carried the citizens of Gotham innocent and frightened. The other, criminals Harvey Dent locked up and threw in jail. Both had cops to keep both boats calm.

Lucius, Mya, and Darcie heard the sounds of citizens on the screens and Darcie sighed.

"Fox, there's something going on in the ferries," Batman reported. Mya took a look with Lucius and she said," Yeah we see something." Darcie leaned in and they all looked.

"Wait a minute," Darcie said. She reported to Batman," I think The Joker put something in the boats."

There was a loud beep and then, surprise, surprise, The Joker's voice appeared.

"It's on both boats," Mya said.

"Tonight, you're all going to be part of a social experiment. Through the magic of diesel fuel and ammonium nitrate, I'm ready right now to blow you all sky high. Anyone attempts to get off their boat, you all die. Each of you has a remote... to blow up the other boat. At midnight, I blow you all up. If, however, one of you presses the button, I'll let that boat live. So, who's it going to be: Harvey Dent's most wanted scumbag collection, or the sweet and innocent civilians? You choose... oh, and you might want to decide quickly, because the people on the other boat might not be so noble."

Darcie looked at Mya and said," Mya, I have an idea." Mya nodded and Darcie pulled her aside and said in a low voice," This is easy to fix, ok? Obviously the two are going to try to blow up one another, ok? But we have to keep both parties calm. Both want to be alive and we have to keep both alive and I know how to do this. Now listen, I want you to take over for Lucius. I'll talk to Lucius so Batman doesn't know we are leaving, ok?"

Mya nodded and said," I think I know the solution too." Mya and Darcie walked over and Mya whispered," Lucius, Darcie needs to see you. I'll take over, ok?" Lucius nodded and walked over to Darcie.

"Lucius, I know how to stop those boats from blowing up," Darcie said. " The problem is, Mya and I need some equipment if you know what I mean."

"He's going to hear you," Lucius said. " No matter what you do, he'll hear you."

"He needs to learn that he can't handle more than one issue all at once," Darcie said. "Besides, I made him no guarantees."

Lucius sighed and said," Ok. Go into that drawer over there. First weapon to the left is yours. It's unlocked now. Can you unlock it when you're going to need it?" Darcie nodded and hugged Lucius.

"If something happens," Darcie said," tell Bruce I love him." Lucius nodded and Darcie motioned Mya. Lucius went back to the screens and Darcie asked," You have the stuff?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the ferry, the men working in the station at the dock flew into panic. All of a sudden, they heard a knock at the door and opened.

"Darcie Rosewood? Wayne's wife?" one of the men asked. Darcie wore a trench coat and had Mya behind her.

"I know how to solve this," Darcie assured. "Now I need you to believe me and let me in." The guys nodded and Darcie asked," Is there a mic that can reach both boats so they hear?"

"Right here," the guy said. Darcie grabbed it and said," I NEED EVERYONE'S ATTENTION ON BOTH FERRIES! ATTENTION ON BOTH FERRIES!"

Mya turned on a radio to where you could both voices.

"Isn't that Bruce Wayne's girlfriend?"

"The hell is she doing?"

"THAT'S THAT BASTARD'S COUSIN!"

"HELP US!"

"I NEED SILENCE!" Darcie yelled. She looked at Mya and asked," How many minutes?"

"Five," Mya said. Darcie

" Ok, now I need you both to hear me out," Darcie said. " Do not press the buttons. The Joker wants you to press the button because he knows you two hate each other. Citizens, I know you're scared. I know you have children and I know you just want to live in peace. Criminals, sorry to address you that way but I have no choice right now, I know you're scared too. I know you're angry at Harvey for locking you up and I know you want revenge on the citizens for reporting you. I can understand how both of you feel but I need you to cooperate with me. I want you to think about this. Why would you all go on separate boats?"

People on the ferries disagreed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH!"

"WE HAVE CHILDREN!"

"WE DESERVE TO LIVE!"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Darcie screamed. " Do not press a thing. If you believe me, you don't touch it. Do not do it." Mya took the mic.

"LISTEN TO ME TOO!" Mya said. "This is not rocket science, ok? If you want to live and you want to go home, do not press or touch a goddamn thing."

"WHY SHOULD WE TRUST YOU?" someone on a ferry yelled.

"BECAUSE THIS ISN'T HARD TO UNDERSTAND ASSHOLE!" Mya yelled. " C'mon! Citizens, you want to blow up the criminals because they cause chaos and are dangerous. Criminals, you want your freedom and you're angry at the citizens. If you blow each other up, is it really worth it?"

Darcie smiled at Mya proudly.

"Throw those things in the water," Mya said. " If you can trust me, throw it in the water." Darcie added," Just throw it in the water. Throw the bombs in the water. We have ten seconds to do so."

All of sudden, they heard glass break and something plop into the water.

Ten...nine...eight...even...six...five...four...three...two...one.

The boats were safe and everyone cheered. The men in the station looked at Mya and said," You're a brave girl for what you did." Mya smiled and said," I can't take all the credit."

Mya went to look for Darcie, but Darcie wasn't there. Mya went out and on the car they had taken, a note was on taped on the windshield.

**IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL THE JOKER'S LAUGH IS JUST AS DEAD.**

**[Four more chapters until the end! Ahh the next few are so exciting and I can't wait until the sequel! Thanks for everything guys! ~Danielle]**


	27. The Real Entertainment

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Twenty-Seven ~ The Real Entertainment**

* * *

Darcie, now in the Blonde Shadow gear, made quick steps to the building where she had heard shots rang. She knew right then and there The Joker would be there and so would Batman. She saw men falling off a broken side and heard the sound of dogs bark.

Unnoticed, she made it inside and held the gun Lucius gave her close to her. She ran up the stairs and made it past the mayhem between S.W.A.T. and The Joker's men. She went up more and heard the sound of grunting and laughter. She found them now. She saw The Joker holding down Batman and she walked in slowly. She stood behind a destroyed pillar and The Joker said," You know, it's hard to rely on anyone these days."

Darcie shot a fire and The Joker turned around.

"WHO'S THERE?" He barked. "SHOW YOURSELF OR BATMAN GETS IT!"

Darcie walked out from the darkness and smirked. The Joker smiled and said," Oh...a new friend?" Darcie smiled and said using her Monroe tone again," I wouldn't say friend". The Joker laughed and Batman looked at her.

"So wait...heyeahahhaha! Batman has been sneaking around with a new bunny? Was Rachel not enough so you went after a bimbo? Heyeahheheh!" The Joker laughed. Darcie smiled and said," You know what the best part is?"

"Is there?" The Joker asked shrugging.

"I like it rough," she sneered. She shot at The Joker but he dodged it and threw the gun away. Darcie kicked The Joker in the stomach and he fell down. Batman got up and The Joker went after him but Darcie pulled his hair back and threw him to the side. The Joker got up from the ground.

"This the real entertainment of tonight!" He exclaimed. He picked up a broken board and swung at Darcie who ducked and Batman caught with his hand and pushed back at The Joker. The Joker missed it, grabbed Darcie by the hair and pushed her down. Batman swung a punch at The Joker and Darcie went to grab the gun when The Joker pulled her back and Batman pushed him off of her.

The Joker then grabbed a knife and went to stab Darcie but she dodged it and grabbed the knife out of his hands and threw it back. She grabbed his neck and asked," You know why I love fighting with body? At least you can feel your opponent feel the pain."

She kicked The Joker back when he grabbed his knife and grabbed her behind her back and sliced her back a bit. Darcie screamed and kicked him front behind, the heel digging into his leg. Darcie fell down and her eyes shut. Batman knew she was out.

"Shame she was a pretty good fighter," The Joker said. Batman punched him and The Joker dodged and punched Batman to the ground. The Joker slid The Batman under a pole.

"What were you trying to prove?" Batman asked. " That deep down, everyone's exactly as you? You're alone."

"You can't rely on anyone these days, you gotta do everything yourself, don't we?" The Joker muttered to himself. He pulled out something and said,'' They don't blow up the boats like they were supposed to before, I came prepared." He held up another remote to blow up the boat and added," It's a funny world we live in."

He looked down at Batman and asked," Speaking of which, you know how I got these scars?"

"No, but I know how you got these," Batman responded by his arm links sprinting up and cutting The Joker. The Joker fell off laughing, until The Joker felt something catch on to him and he was pulled up. Next to Batman was his little blonde friend.

"Oh, you. You couldn't let me go could you?" he asked. " This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You truly are incorruptible, aren't you? You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness. And I won't kill you because you're just too much fun. I think you and I are destined to do this forever. Sorry blondie, but you can find someone else."

"You'll be in a padded cell forever," Batman said.

"Maybe we can share one. You know, they'll be doubling up, the rate this city's inhabitants are losing their minds," The Joker replied.

"This city, just showed you that it's full of people ready to believe in good," Batman said.

"Until their spirit breaks completely. Until they get a good look at the real Harvey Dent, and all the heroic things he's done. You didn't think I'd risk losing the battle for Gotham's soul in a fistfight with you? No. You need an ace in the hole. Not her though, someone else. Mine's Harvey," The Joker said.

Darcie felt her blood freeze hearing Harvey's name. Was Harvey alive now? What could he do?

"Where is he?" she asked.

"I took Gotham's white knight and I brought him down to our level. It wasn't hard. You see, madness, as you know, is like gravity. All it takes is a little push!"

Darcie ran and Batman ran after her. He grabbed her and asked," Are you ok?" Darcie took off the mask and wig and the leather suit, but kept on the boots. She had on her normal clothes underneath and Batman turned her around. There was no blood, only a opening in the back of her shirt.

"You never were hurt, were you?" he asked. Darcie reloaded the gun and said," The Joker was never my fight. Harvey, on the other hand, that's my family. He's my problem, not yours."

This time, no wig or mask or get up was going to stop Harvey. Only the cousin that knew him best.

**[Three more! It's getting close everyone! Can you feel it? ~ Danielle]**


	28. A Family Matter

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Twenty-Eight ~ A Family Matter **

* * *

The one thing Harvey Dent knew how to do very well was seek revenge. He sought out revenge on the cousins that bullied him by beating them up at family affair when Harvey was nineteen years old, he sought out revenge for one of his and Darcie's best friend in college that was killed by Sal Maroni's mafia by going after him and shooting him earlier in the day.

This time, Harvey kidnapped and held Gordon's family hostage outside the building Rachel died so Harvey could seek his revenge on Gordon for not saving Rachel in time.

When Gordon found his wife and two son, Harvey punched Gordon, scaring the family. Harvey walked around the gravel and said,'' This is where they took her Gordon, when you're men handed her over. This is where she died."

"I know I was here," Gordon said, trying to stay calm. " And Darcie was too. We tried to save her."

Harvey turned and growled," Never mention that bitch to me again. You didn't save her."

"I couldn't," Gordon said.

"Yes you could've," Harvey said. "If you listened to me. If you stood up to corruption instead of doing your deal with the devil!"

"I was trying to fight the mob!" Gordon yelled. Harvey pointed a gun at Gordon.

"You wouldn't dare try to justify yourself if you knew what I lost," Harvey growled. He turned to Gordon's family and asked Gordon," Have you ever talked to the person you loved most, telling them it's gonna be alright when you know it's not? Well...you're about to know what it feels like Gordon. Then you can look me in the eye and tell me you're sorry."

"You're not going to hurt my family," Gordon said shaking his head.

"No, just the person you love most," Harvey said. He crouched down and pointed the gun at Gordon's trembling wife's head.

"So...is this your wife?" Harvey asked.

"Harvey, put the gun down!" he heard someone exclaim. He looked and saw Darcie walking over holding a gun. He stood up and said," You have some nerve."

"Put the gun down and why don't you and I talk?" Darcie reasoned calmly. " It's me Harvey. Talk to me." He let go of the wife and he walked over to her and put the gun down. Darcie lowered hers.

"Harvey-."

"YOU SELFISH BITCH!" he screamed. " ALL THESE YEARS OF ME, HAVING YOUR BACK, HELPING YOU OUT WHEN YOU NEEDED IT, AND HEARING YOUR SHIT AND YOU COULDN'T SAVE RACHEL!"

"She tried to!" Gordon pleaded.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO-!"

"HARVEY! LISTEN TO ME!" Darcie screamed. Harvey looked at her and Darcie said," Harvey, I never asked you for a goddamn cent. If anyone needed help, it was you. I know you're mad and I know you want someone else to feel your pain, but let's take a small trip down memory lane and remember who really helped you. When my brother and our two other cousins teased you for crying when you got hurt, who was the one you came crying to? Who?"

Harvey was silent, but still kept his glare.

"Who was the one when your father got drunk at Christmas and tried to hurt you that stepped in front of you and ended up getting punched? Who? Who sat by you at both of your parents funeral and never left your side?"

Harvey said nothing and Darcie shook her head.

"I tried to save her," Darcie went on her voice trembling," I did. You heard me and my voice. I may have not responded to you, but you heard me! I loved Rachel too and you know that. I don't know what The Joker did to you, but I know Rachel would never want you to do this. It's not the Harvey she loves and certainly not the Harvey I love. The Harvey I love didn't burn off with the other half off your face, he let some freak take over that. I don't care if you blame me for the rest of your life for not saving Rachel and you can wish she never pushed me off that building to save me, but don't do this to Gordon and his family."

Harvey looked at Darcie and admitted coldly," I know you were there. I know you tried to save her and I know she pushed you off to save you."

"Then leave Gordon and his family alone," Darcie said. "If not for me, then for Rachel."

Gordon and his family looked on and Darcie put the gun down held up her hands.

"Harvey," she said slowly," just give up." Harvey shook his head and went back to Gordon's family.

" WILL YOU QUIT POINTING THE GUN AT MY FAMILY?" Gordon screamed. Harvey then took one of Gordon's sons and Gordon yelled," I'm sorry...for everything! Please don't hurt my son!"

"Harvey, let go of the boy," Darcie said. " He didn't do anything."

The sound of barking dogs rang in the night sky.

"Your brought your cops?" Harvey asked.

"All they know is the situation," Gordon assured. "They don't know who or what."

"Harvey, listen to Gordon," Darcie said. "They don't know it's you."

"They're just creating a perimeter," Gordon added.

"You think I wanna escape from this?" Harvey snapped. "There is no escape from this!"

"You don't want to hurt the boy," Batman appeared. Harvey looked at Darcie.

"Your brought your friend too?" Harvey yelled.

"He has nothing to do with this," Darcie said. " He came alone. I'm here for you, he's not. This is not what you want."

"It's not about what I want! It's about what's fair!" Harvey screamed. Darcie got closer and yelled," Hurting someone's son or family because you lost Rachel isn't fair!"

" You thought we could be decent men in indecent time!" Harvey exclaimed at Batman. He shook his head and added," But you were wrong. The world is cruel and the only immorality in a cruel world is chance. Unbiased and unprejudiced."

Harvey held up the coin and Darcie lowered the gun. She shook her head and said,'' Harvey not the coin."

"Fair," he said." His son has the same chance she had. Fifty-fifty."

" What happened to Rachel wasn't chance," Batman said. "We decided to act. We three."

"Then why wasn't it me who's the only one who lost everything?" Harvey asked.

"It wasn't," Darcie said.

"THE JOKER CHOOSE ME!" Harvey yelled.

"Because you were the best of us!" Batman exclaimed. "He wanted to prove that even someone as a as you could fall."

"And he was right," Harvey replied.

"You're the one with the gun Harvey," Darcie said. He looked at her and she held up her hands in defeat, the gun still on the ground.

"So point at the people responsible," Batman said.

"Fair enough," Harvey said. He held up the coin and said," You first.'' Darcie watched on helpless. She could use the gun, but that what would mean killing her cousin and her best friend. Killing every part of her childhood. Killing her family.

Harvey flipped the coin. He looked up at Batman and shot him in the stomach. Batman fell to the ground.

"NO!" Darcie screamed. She rushed over to his body and shook him.

"Wake up...oh god...please wake up! PLEASE!" Nothing though. Batman...and Bruce Wayne...took her fight and fell.

"O-oh no," she breathed out softly. She touched Batman's lips and trembled, the tears falling slowly. She turned over and heard Gordon yell," RACHEL'S DEATH WAS MY FAULT!" There was a silence when she heard Gordon tremble," P-please don't punish the boy. Punish me."

"I'm about to," Harvey said. Darcie was far from her gun and the wound her shoulder made her weak to get up.

"Tell your boy everything's going to be alright Gordon," Harvey said. "Lie like I lied."

"It's going to be alright son," Gordon said. Harvey went to shoot when Darcie ran over to her gun to stop Harvey, but Batman grabbed and Harvey and pushed him off the broken ledge.

Gordon's wife screamed and Gordon along with Darcie ran over. Batman hung on with Gordon's son. Gordon grabbed his son and Batman fell. Gordon grabbed Darcie from falling and said," Let's go!"

The two ran down the stairs and went over next to Batman. Darcie touched Batman's face and said," Don't...please don't."

"Dad? Daddy? Is he ok?" one of Gordon sons asked.

Batman got up and Darcie hugged him.

"Oh god!" she cried. She looked at Harvey and shook her head. She touched his face and the images of her and Harvey, growing up together played in her mind.

She touched his face and cried hysterically. " Oh Harvey...no...Harvey please!" Darcie screamed. She wept on his body and Batman and Gordon looked at the weak woman crying on her cousin's body.

Darcie looked at Harvey and Batman said, reenacting Harvey," You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become a villain."

Darcie shook her head and whimpered,'' Harvey wasn't a villain. He was my family." She ran her fingers through his once soft skin and continued weeping on his shirt.

Gordon picked her up and she cried on his shirt. He patted her back and said," I'm so sorry Darcie. I am so sorry." Darcie cried until the police came by with Mya. Mya said nothing, but brought her friend home.

When Alfred opened the door, Mya said solemnly," Harvey's dead." Alfred looked at a weak Darcie and brought her inside. Mya followed as Alfred let her in the bedroom and closed the door.

"Do you know how this happened?" Alfred asked. Mya and Alfred heard footsteps and saw Bruce walk in, his voice blank.

"He'll tell you," Mya said softly.

**[ There is some questioning whether The Joker and Harvey/Two-Face actually died in the film. Some say The Joker is and he isn't and the same goes for Harvey/Two-Face. As far as I and everyone else knows, Harvey Dent is dead but Two-Face may or may not be. I did do research and some say Aaron Eckhart did say that the character is dead but no one knows for sure. The same goes with The Joker as many believe SWAT just caught him and that was the end. **

**However, for Bruce and Darcie, there's more to be told. **

**Thanks for everything you guys have done in this series and for making me write more! Two more left and it may be finished tonight.**

**~Danielle]**


	29. It's Over Now

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Twenty-Nine ~ It's All Over**

* * *

Harvey Dent was declared dead and all of Gotham mourned their fallen hero. Evelyn and Robert and the rest of the family received the news when Darcie called them. Bruce watched her sunshine turn grey and saw her sitting on their bed. Her voice was soft and hoarse.

"I know Mom...I know...I know. Are you gonna be ok? Ok. Yes, I'll be fine. I'll let you know when the funeral is, ok? Ok. I love you too. Bye." Darcie hung up and cradled the phone in her arms. Bruce watched from the door in silence and in guilt.

"Master Wayne," Alfred whispered. "That girl Mya wishes you to speak with you." Bruce nodded and walked away. Mya stood in the living room and she Bruce stood face to face.

"I know it's not Batman's fault," she said shaking her head. " Gordon knows and so does Darcie. You did what was right. Gordon said he was taking the blame."

Bruce nodded and Mya asked," Gordon told me the Batman disappeared. What's going to happen with you? Does Gordon-."

Bruce shook his head and said,"He never knew. Batman doesn't exist anymore." Mya nodded and asked," What about Darcie? Does she?"

"She's been calling family all day," Bruce said looking at Darcie. He looked at Mya and said," You were right about what you said. I don't deserve Darcie."

Mya chuckled and ran her fingers through her hair. "Don't listen to an eighteen year old kid," Mya said shaking her head. She smiled and said," I see how she lights up around you. You're not a bad guy Bruce." Mya then turned and left. Bruce turned and said,"Mya?"

Mya turned around and Bruce said," You did good with the ships. You're parents would be proud." Mya gave a nod and closed the door.

"Master Wayne," Alfred said," I have some news that make this day a little bit sunnier." Bruce looked at Alfred and Alfred smiled.

"Wayne Manor has been finished," Alfred said. " Maybe you should take a car and see it."

* * *

Everything looked as it was before the fire. Bruce stood on the outside steps of the backyard after touring the house. He walked around and sighed. He put his hands in his pockets and looked out at the empty fields.

"So this is where you grew up," he heard Darcie say. He turned and there she was. She wore jeans, a black v-neck tee, and brown boots. She walked over to him and they looked at each other.

"How are you?" Bruce asked. Darcie folded her arms across her chest and she responded with a sigh," I've had much better days." They looked away and Bruce said," I gave it up."

Darcie looked at Bruce and asked," Why?"

"Gotham doesn't need him anymore," Bruce said. "They don't need someone acting like a hero. They had one, a great one. I can't do it anymore." Darcie nodded and said,'' Bruce, Batman didn't kill Harvey. Harvey died when Rachel died."

Bruce looked at Darcie stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry for your loss," he muttered. Darcie nodded and said," It was worse telling my mom and dad. I told them he died of the wounds from the fire."

Bruce shook his head and asked," You're lying to them?" Darcie shook her head and said," I told you, the real Harvey died with Rachel. They don't need to know what he almost did."

Bruce looked away and Darcie asked," What's gonna happen to us?" Bruce swallowed hard and looked into Darcie's green eyes. He sighed and said," I need to get you somewhere safe. Somewhere where until this all ends."

Darcie cocked her head back and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Darcie asked. Bruce sighed and said," Gotham is going to get bad without Dent and I don't any going after you for it."

"You think I care about that?" Darcie asked.

" Darcie, people also know you were associated with Batman," Bruce said. " They know you were there when The Joker was taken away. They **don't** know you were there when Harvey died or about Blonde Shadow, but they know you know what happened with the Batman and The Joker and they want answers."

Darcie sighed and looked at Bruce. She felt her eyes warm then moisten when she asked,"I guess this means you want to call off the engagement?"

Bruce shook his head and said," Not in a million years. Never."

Darcie looked at him and he said," I love you Darcie. I know I couldn't always say it to you but I love you and I-."

Darcie cut him off by crashing her lips into his. He wrapped his arms around her waist her around his neck. She knew he did and she knew that this time, he had meant every word. He had said very few times before today, but today, she knew he head meant it.

She let go and said," I love you too. Even when you couldn't say it and I understand." He half-smiled and she asked," Can we hide here? Where it's private and I can be with you?"

Bruce shook his head and said," No. I wish, but once I come back here people will be looking for you and I need you safe until I know it's safe to stay here. It's going to be awhile before Gotham City will return normally."

Darcie nodded and said," I'm guessing you're staying here?" Bruce nodded and said,"I'm hiding here. I can't go back to Wayne Enterprises so I have to stay here and keep a low profile. Alfred will be with me and I'll be safe."

Darcie sighed and asked," How will we keep in contact? Where would I go?"

"My parents own a small villa in Italy," Bruce said. "I'm giving it to you until I can get you back here. I promise to write to you."

Darcie looked at Bruce and said," You have to do one thing for me. Before I leave."


	30. Goodbye My Lover

**Only When You're Engaged to Bruce Wayne**

**Thirty ~ Goodbye My Lover**

* * *

A week after The Joker and Harvey's "death", a funeral for Harvey Dent was arranged. The affair was large and broadcasted to all of Gotham. Darcie sat with Evelyn, Robert, and Walter on the podium where Detective Gordon said his speech. Bruce sat next to Darcie and held her hand throughout the ceremony. Gordon spoke kind words about Harvey and said "Harvey Dent was Gotham's hero." An act called "The Harvey Dent Act" would be in his name.

"And now, a speech from his cousin and close relative, Darcie Rosewood," Gordon said. Everyone watched as Darcie got onto the podium and sighed. She felt her stomach tingle and she kept composed.

"To most, Harvey Dent was smart, strong, intelligent, and a powerful man who helped Gotham became a safer city. To me, Harvey Dent was a small kid who was a year older than me and had all these big ideas to change the world. Harvey grew up to be my best friend and a brother on whom I relied on and went to for troubled times. I remember how kind-hearted he was to people who had nothing and how strong he was to people who tried to harm him or anybody he loved. Harvey Dent was one of those people that when they believed in something strongly, they went after it. He believed in a safer Gotham and I know he loved the city and it's people. All of us saw Harvey Dent in many, many ways. I, on the other hand, saw him as that small kid with big dreams, a big heart, and a big smile. Harvey, I miss you kiddo."

Darcie lied down a tulip and added on," You're all probably wondering why I lied down a tulip instead of a rose. Well, when I remember when I had to get surgery and both my parents couldn't make it to be there when I woke up. Harvey offered to skip a final he had studied a week before to spend the whole day with me in the hospital. He walked in and handed me a tulip because he said it was the first flower he had seen, since it was a long winter, and decided that it was special enough to give to me." Darcie smiled and said,'' Thanks for making me feel special."

/

Also that week of Harvey's funeral was Bruce and Darcie's private wedding two days later. The only guests were Evelyn, Robert, Walter, Mya, and Alfred and the place was in the back yard of Wayne Manor.

Darcie wore a form fitting, sweet-heart cut strapless mermaid dress with a bead design under her chest with two pearl earrings. She had her hair left long, curled in. Robert walked her down the aisle and smiled as he watched his youngest daughter marry.

"When are you going to find a wife?" Robert asked his thirty-three year old son Walter. Walter rolled his eyes and Robert added," I'm serious!"

The ceremony was short and it came time for the vows.

"I, Bruce Wayne, take Darcie Rosewood, as my lawfully wedded wife. For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer-."

Walter smirked at that last bit, but Mya smacked him on the back of the head. Everyone laughed, including Darcie and Bruce.

"In sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live." BRuce slid the ring on her finger and said," With this ring, I thee wed."

"I, Darcie Rosewood, take Bruce Wayne, as my lawfully wedded husband. For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live." She put his wedding band on and said," With this ring I thee wed."

" I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Wayne," the priest said. Darcie and Bruce smiled and kissed for the first time as Mr. and Mrs.

/

"You're parents would be proud of you," Darcie said as she walked outside where Bruce was. Bruce stood out on the back and smiled. All the guests had left and Alfred decided to stay at the old apartment. Darcie took his hand and she said," I know they are. I know they wish they were here too."

Bruce nodded and said," They would have loved you. Just like I do." Darcie smiled and said," I wish I didn't have to leave tomorrow. I hate the thought that the first day we're married, I'm leaving you.''

Bruce stroked her hair and hair and said," I'm so sorry Darcie." Darcie nodded and they looked at the night sky the two wrapped up in each other arm's.

It was moments later that they also spent their first night the way newlyweds do.

* * *

In Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet, _after the two star-crossed lovers spend their first night of marriage together in bed, until morning when Romeo must leave Juliet for Verona because Romeo killed Juliet's cousin, Tybalt, for killing Romeo's best friend Mercutio.

Although in our story here, our Romeo, Bruce Wayne/Batman, killed our Juliet's, Darcie Rosewood, cousin, he wasn't leaving for Verona the next morning. Instead, it's Juliet.

Then again, this was never Romeo and Juliet.

The next morning, Darcie had her bags in hand and Bruce and Alfred followed Darcie to the private jet that would take her to the villa in Verona, Italy. The attendants took her bags and Darcie looked at Alfred and teared up. They hugged and Darcie said," Take care of him and yourself. Please."

"I promise Darcie," Alfred promised. He looked at her and she could see he was tearing up to. Suddenly, Mya appeared and she hugged Darcie tightly.

"Thanks for being my friend," Mya said sniffling. Darcie looked at her and said," For god sakes, stay away from the hooker apparel!" Mya chuckled and Darcie added," Take care of Bruce and keep a good eye on him. I know that's hard for you, but for me?"

Mya nodded and said," I promise. You stay safe."

Darcie nodded and looked at Bruce. They met each other halfway and Bruce said," I promise to write." Darcie nodded and he could see her tearing. He kissed her and held her tightly.

When he let go, he saw their hands and her slip away. He felt himself turn sick and watched her walk away. He knew when the time was right, she would return to him. When everyone forgot Batman, The Joker, and the mess.

As Darcie looked out from the airplane window and she gave a nod and looked away. She looked at the finger holding her engagement and wedding ring. The plane took off and Darcie sighed.

Most women say the engagement period are the craziest times of their lives. Darcie would agree, but her "crazy" was far from theirs. It was clear it wasn't normal.

But then again, that's only when you're engaged to Bruce Wayne.

* * *

AHHHHH! This one is over and a new one shall begin tomorrow!

Words can't describe how amazing and kind and incredible you all have been to me and to this story despite the fact Bruce Wayne was indeed way OOC! You're incredible reviews have kept me wanting to write more and more and I hope to please you all with the next story which follows THE DARK KNIGHT RISES!

I would love to take the time to thank the following for taking the time out of their day to read and review this story:

emberlies

highlander348

kindleflame5

TheWeaselyBoys

LeleChaos

Nirvana14

BaDWolF89

The Last Phenom

tribute14

Nymartian

NatalieNamikaze2006

Agent-Batman159

tribute14

Wildcats15

PolarLuv

Cappoquin's Calling

amrawo

MulishaMaiden

CMPunkFan101

F4nn1

WinterRain36

FireWorkGold

Ryche

JanEyrEvanescence12

runawaycherry93

Ravenmore45

kitcool

And to everyone who followed and favorited who's names I can't get, thank you.

All my love, Danielle


End file.
